The Order Reads The Wizard King
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them. One question comes to their mind, Who is the Wizard..
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Mufasa, Wizard King p1

**Arashi: Dean the Cuddly Fox ask me to write order read story. I highly recommend his work especially the one called The Wizard King. It's a Lion King/Harry Potter Crossover. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them. One question comes to their mind, Who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Mufasa, Wizard King Part 1

On a cool yet warm day in the wizarding world, a group of people talks around the table about the problem with the horrible person torturing their world. A red head woman sighs rubbing her belly smiling softly a bit at the thought of holding her baby in five and a half months. Sounds of conversation reaches the woman's ears making her frown at some of the words.

"Voldemort already attack some more Muggle families just this past two week then he is stopping to track other areas. Just how much longer do we have to wait before we can attack him?"

"Now Alice we need to have patience since time is the essence. You don't want to harm your future child." Albus soothes the woman earning a glare as Alice place a protective hand on her bulging stomach then glance at Lily with a look of understanding.

With both women pregnant things in the order been arrange so Voldemort doesn't find out other then the tension everyone has been feeling as of late. Albus sighs softly trying to think of something to sound encouraging. Ever since hearing the prophecy he's unsure who it lays for Alice and Frank's child or Lily and James's. Who ever it is the one to possibly be the one to stop Voldemort from continuing his reign.

Sound of something crackling in the air catches the occupants interest as a form of a lion appears. Red flowing mane with red color eyes and gold color fur doesn't do the lion justice. It's the air surrounding the creature making most of the people in the room to just stare in wonder. What is this? Another thing didn't seem right about the creature. They could see through him as if he's a ghost or something.

They watch the animal smile slightly ever more so when a book appears in front of him. The burgundy cover with the gold coloring of the title shines most, 'The Wizard King.' Who is the Wizard King? Albus couldn't help but feel there is more to the lion especially with the wise expression in those eyes keeping an eye on everyone.

"I'm Mufasa," The ghost-lion called Mufasa announce making the others gape at the sight.

"You can talk?" A man asks staring getting Mufasa to stare at him with a raise brow not feeling insulted.

"Of course but that doesn't matter. It's more of the importance of the story you should hear and read. This may change your opinion on how things you see it but then again it may not. I'll leave that up to you." the lion replies simply making the man tilt his head as a guilty smile.

"Sorry," Sirius murmurs glancing at the ghost creature who just nods his head.

"That's fine just you humans don't listen that's why you can't hear us," Mufasa gibes getting everyone to stare at him then the others finding it almost scary yet funny at the same time. "Now that I have your attention one of you read this story."

Remus shifts around feeling the looks everyone is giving him Must he be the first one to do it? Gulping he's about to grab the book when it open on its own. He shrugs clearing his voice reading part of it before starting from the beginning out loud.

"**Chapter 1:A New Prince**

**The old monkey Rafiki watched as the human female begged the other male to spare her child. He knew what was coming, but the spirits instructed him not to interfere with fate.**

**"Avada Kedavra!" The male shouted after killing the mother and aiming for the child who had been asleep in his mother's arms when she fell.**

**Rafiki watched in amazement as the dark magic that had killed the child's parents rebounded on a pink transparent shield around the child and was sent back to the male. His robes crumbled and a ghostly essence flew away into the sky from the hut in the village they resided in.**

**It is time...Rafiki thought sadly as he crept into the hut careful not to wake the other humans in the village. The infant had awoken and stared at Rafiki with his bright colored eyes with curiosity.**

**"Hello child." Rafiki chuckled rattling his staff over him making the baby giggle and clap its hands not knowing its mother was dead. "Let's get you out of here eh?" He asked gently picking the infant up with his hands carefully cradling him in his arms and hurrying away before the villagers discovered him...Not seeing the several figures who had suddenly appeared out of thin air onto the scene…"**

"What's a Rafiki?" a raven hair man with brown eyes earning a laugh from the ghost.

"He's a crazy monkey of a shaman that has good intentions," Mufasa clarifies earning more confuse looks then shrugs as Remus continues.

"**To the Wizarding World, this day was one of great joy, but also great sadness. For many knew Lily and James Potter and would mourn their loss to their dying day. But, The most powerful dark wizard since the legendary Maleficent had been defeated. By their son, Harry James Potter. The child had vanished in the African village they where residing in and no one knew if he had perished, or abducted, but to this day, on every Halloween, Wizards and Witches raise their goblets and say, "To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."**

**For it had been discovered at Hogwarts, that his name still shone in green ink on the future student list.**

**Mufasa, the king of all the Pride Lands, was cuddling with his mate Sarabi. The loss of their firstborn cub Simba fresh on their minds.**

**"Hello Mufasa." Rafiki's voice came from the entrance of the cave as the old shaman monkey walked toward them carrying something in his arms.**

**"Rafiki." Mufasa greeted his old friend. "How have you been?"**

**"I have seen better days my friend." Rafiki replied "I have good news though." He brightened up making the two lions raise their eyebrows. "I have found you an heir." This made Mufasa start sniffing at the bundle in the monkey's arms. It didn't smell like anything in the Pride Lands, but something he had smelled once before."**

"What a minute! Lily and I die!" James gasp out staring at his wife with concern meeting the same gaze as well.

Will they really leave their child alone in this world? Remus and Sirius gaze at each other with shock finding the fact hurtful. Everyone in the room but the lion bows their head at the realization. Will this be the future they'll face?

"Well from where I come from that happen already," Mufasa answers softly feeling his heart break knowing the fact his own cub still dies. "Alright reader continue reading."

Remus gives a small smile not quite reaching his eyes answering, "Will do Mufasa. You can call me Remus."

"My apologizes Remus," Mufasa reply bowing his head in apologetic manner getting the man to nod before going back to the book.

""A human child Rafiki?" Mufasa asked in curiosity, then his eyes widened. "You didn't..."

**"No-no-no-no-no nothing like that." Rafiki insisted. "The spirits have informed me this child's destiny lie with your Pride." He said in his mysterious voice that made Sarabi roll her eyes. He always took that tone when he did not want to reveal anything crucial.**

**"What aren't you telling us Rafiki?" Sarabi asked as she uncurled the cloth around the human infant's body.**

**The child was awake and tilted his head in curiosity at the lioness as she sniffed him. He giggled.**  
**Sarabi's broken heart mended instantly at the sound of his laugh. But then a question came to mind. "What of his parents?" She asked as her mate and King sniffed the child curiously.**

**"Ah." Rafiki said in sadness as he heard the child giggle and pet Mufasa's mane. "They, are no longer of this world." He bowed his head.**

**Sarabi looked at her mate who was quite obviously becoming attached to the child already like she herself was. "Do you know his name?" She asked the old monkey.**

**"Before the mother was killed, I heard her call him Harry." Rafiki said calmly, smiling as Mufasa blew air around the child's messy hair.**

**"Welcome to the Pride." Mufasa said with a smile at his new son. "Harry." Harry cooed happily and closed his eyes as his new parents nuzzled him."**"

"Who is Sarabi?" Sirius ask curiously watching love appear in the reddish-brown eyes of the lion ghost.

"My beautiful mate who I love dearly," Mufasa reminisce of the times he spent with her.

Many could see he loves this Sarabi person. Lily smiles a bit glad to know her son's future is in safe hands. If something should happen to her and James she's glad at least someone will love her child. What will her child be like? Mischievous as his father? Or like her with a bit of shyness with a big heart.

* * *

**Arashi: Here is the first chapter of The Order Reads the Wizard King. Like in 'The Wizard King' Harry's pairing is still the same, Harry/Nala. There won't be any lyrics of the songs unless someone wants me to put them in the end of the chapter in the author notes. I hope you guys will enjoy this version as well as Dean's. ^^ Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2Comparison of Scar & Voldie p2

**Arashi: There is the second installment to this fic. Wonder who is the next reader shall be *Thinks* Hm…one way to find out is reading I guess *grins sheepishly* **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 2: Comparison of Scar and Voldemort, Wizard King Part 2

Everyone thinks over what they heard unable to comprehend the things they learn. And this is in the first chapter it seems. The others look up as the book flip to the next chapter getting them to gulp. Who is going to read next? The order shuffles in their seat waiting in anticipation making Mufasa roll his eyes.

Lifting his paw he point at a Scottish looking woman reply, "Why don't you read. Don't mind me asking but why do you smell like a cat?"

Minerva McGonagall sighs a bit pinching the bridge of her nose trying to find a way to answer. She ignores Sirius and James soft laughter at the ghost's words.

She just answers, "I'm able to turn into a cat."

"Ah that be interesting to see later," Mufasa comments.

"As long you don't eat her," Lily said tapping her chin earning a bark like laugh. "Sirius stop that laughing."

"Sorry Lils but if you really think about it its sort of funny," Sirius answer raising his hands up giving Minerva and Lily a smile.

"It probably funnier seeing a dog as a lion's dinner," Minerva returns getting Sirius to pale a bit at the thought while the others laugh feeling the tension in the room lesson. "I'll start reading next chapter though I'm not sure who's after me."

Minerva reads a bit of the second chap then nods to Mufasa getting it back to the start of chapter two. Taking a deep breath cooling her nerves the woman begins reading, **"Chapter 2: The Beginning...**

**A small mouse squeaks and sniffs about a cave. Only to be caught by a large lion paw with dark brown fur.**

**"Life's not fair is it?" Scar, Mufasa's younger brother and Harry's uncle asked as he brought up the mouse and played with it in his paw. **

**"You see I, well I, shall never be king, huh?" He said as the mouse walked over his paw. "And you." He held the mouse by his tail. "Shall never see the light of another day." He chuckled. "Adieu." He brought the mouse to his mouth and was about to drop it in.**

**"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu asked as he fluttered down on the cave floor making Scar roll his eyes and hold the mouse down with his paw, the mouse's tail wiggling through the pads.**

**"What do you want?" Scar sighed.**

**"I'm here to announce, that King Mufasa is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." The bird said with a glare at the King's younger brother as the mouse escaped the paw of doom.**

**"Oh now look Zazu you've made me lose my lunch." Scar said as the mouse ran to the mouse hole."**

"You have a brother?" James asks the ghost who nods giving a sad sigh.

"Yes though I don't know what to do with him. And I still don't even know I'm dead though not exactly sure why," Mufasa muse this particular information not realizing everyone else tries not to stiffen as a thought comes to mind. Is this Scar person evil?

Minerva shakes her head trying not to imagine the sight of a lion playing with his food. That sounds a bit too much like the Marauders playing pranks. Glance quickly at Sirius, James, Remus and Peter she nearly chokes out a laugh which she quickly disguises as a cough.

"Let's just continue reading to see what happens next?" Molly replies clapping her hands together earning skeptical l looks follow by shrugs. "Minerva please?"

"Right," The woman reply then finds the spot where she left off.

**""Hah." Zazu scoffed, "You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia-"**

**"Ooooo, I quiver with FEAR." Scar sneered as he grinned and crouched.**

**"Now Scar, don't look at me that way." Zazu said with fear in his voice as he backed away from the approaching lion. "HELP!" He shouted as he started to fly away before being snapped up in Scar's mouth.**

**"Scar." Mufasa's voice came from the cave entrance.**

**"Mhmhm?" Scar muffled with his mouth full of Zazu as he turned to Mufasa.**

**"Drop him." Mufasa ordered.**

**Zazu's beak poked through Scar's muzzle. "Impeccable timing your majesty." He said gratefully. Scar spat him onto the ground covered in his saliva. Zazu grimaced as he shook off the lion drool."**

**"Didn't something like that happen to once of the Slimy Snakes at school?" Sirius question earning some confuse looks then he clarifies. "I believe it was Malfoy or something that ate something and he had it sticking out of his mouth for some time."**

**James burst out laughing at the memory getting Lily and Severus to roll their eyes as each mutters, "Immature."**

**Minerva ignores the laughing fit James is having as she reads out loud, ""Well, if it isn't my big brother, descending from the highest to mingle with the commoners." Scar said sarcastically as he approached his older brother.**

**"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Harry." Mufasa said as his older brother walked to the side of the cave.**

**"That was TODAY?" Scar asked in a mocking tone. "Oh, I feel simply awful." He said as he scratched his claws on the cave wall making Zazu cringe at the sound it made. "Must have slipped my mind." He said in an uninterested tone as he checked out his claws.**

**"Yes." Zazu huffed as he flew up to Scar's face. "Well as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should have been FIRST in line." He flew back to Mufasa's side after Scar snapped his jaws at him in the air.**

**"Well, I was first in line." Scar started. "Until the little hairless monkey was found." He said as he lowered his head to glare at Zazu.**

**"That hairless monkey." Mufasa said meeting his brother's head protecting Zazu from further harassment. "Is my son. And YOUR future king.""**

"No offense but that seems a lot like you-know-who." Arthur remarks getting Albus to gaze at him from his lost in thoughts.

Seeing the reactions from confusion to smirks and amusement he continues, "Well he wants to be on top but it seems like we are trying to stop him from his reign. Other then Scar wants to be King. Maybe he'll do whatever it takes to earn that position."

"That's an interesting insight," Mufasa reply making the red-head man to blush not use to be so outspoken other then something he likes.

Minerva nods finding the similarity rather ironic but hoping that's how far it will go. She recite the text as many continue to listen holding their comments until end of the chapter. **""Oh, I should practice my curtsey." Scar said in sarcasm as he turned to leave and hunt.**

**"Don't turn your back on ME Scar." Mufasa warned as Scar started to head for the cave entrance.**  
**"**  
**Oh no Mufasa." Scar said in a mysterious tone. "Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn your back on me."**

**Mufasa, having had enough of his little brother's attitude roared as he ran after him. "Is that a CHALLENGE?" He growled.**

**"Temper temper." Scar mocked as he bravely stood up to the older lion. "I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you."**

**"Pity." Zazu said as he landed by Mufasa's side. "Why not?"**

**"Scar sneered, "Well as far as brains go I got the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength." **  
**He puffed out his chest at his older brother. Before walking past the two. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He hopped down from the rocks leading up to his cave and left.**  
**Mufasa sighed.**

**"There's one in every family sire." Zazu said in a reassuring tone as they watched Scar walk away. **

**"Two in mine actually." He flew up to a boulder near Mufasa's head. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."**

**"What am I going to do with him?"**

**"He'd make a very handsome throne rug." Zazu smirked.**

**"Zazu!" Mufasa smiled in amusement as he started to leave.**

**"And just think, when ever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him." Zazu said as he flew overhead the lion as Mufasa chuckled.**

**Across the Savannah, in the midst of a jungle of trees, Rafiki is in a tree house of sorts fiddling with various mixtures and working on a painting of sorts of Harry. He laughed and rubbed a dash of red color across his head.**

**7 years later...**

**A young human boy is seen sitting with his legs crossed on the peak of Pride Rock watching the sun creep up into the sky, his long black hair swaying in the gentle morning breeze. He smiled. His dad was taking him out to the Savannah today."**

"I hate to say it but it sounds a lot not only like the snake freak but also of my family," Sirius grumbles out shaking his head. "Scar reminds me also of my mother especially. I'm not sure of my brother since I use to be close to him but I can understand the point here."

"Um, Mufasa what's the purpose of Zazu?" Peter asks with confusion trying to keep the fact he's a spy for Voldemort and the death eaters a secret a bit longer.

"He was my major domo." Mufasa answers earning confuse looks. "Sort of a messenger that tells me things of the problems I have to solve or alert me."

"Sounds like an owl," Lily mutters earning a kiss on the forehead from James who nods in agreement. "Though I'm mostly curious of the boy end of the chapter. Is it Harry?"

James murmurs softly to Lily, "I have a strong feeling it is, love."

Lily gives James a thankful smile knowing his words encourage her other then comforts her. Maybe reading Wizard King is probably one of the best choices they made for some time. She just hope to learn more of her future son in the next chapter curious to see what his life would have been like in the Savannah

* * *

**Arashi: So it seems not only Voldemort has been compared to Scar but the other Black family members. Oh boy it seems Sirius loves to have his input. Next chapter the order will see Harry's life in the Pride lands. I hope you guys are enjoying the fic. ^^ Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius Turn, Wizard King prt3

**Arashi: It seems like Sirius has the most comments. It may seem like its his turn to read then. Other then he'll probably be laughing at some of the parts and be stopping a bit more then the last two readers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

*Original story will be in bold

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 3: Sirius's turn, Wizard King Part 3

"Sirius since you have the most comments out of us all for the story why don't you read," Lily tells the man who sighs a bit.

"Alright I'll do the reading. Just how bad can it be?" He question slightly more to himself finding the book is already for chapter three. **"Chapter 3: Circle of Life**

**Harry watched the sun rise over the Savannah as his long, jet black hair swayed lightly in the breeze. The, when the sun was just peeking over the horizon, he ran excitedly into the cave. Jumping over sleeping members of the pride accidentally landing on ones tail making them grunt.**

**"Sorry." Harry said quietly as the lioness turned over back asleep. He stopped at his parents who where still in that not quite awake, but too tired to wake up state. **

**"Dad come on we gotta go wake up!" Harry said excitedly shaking the lion. "Dad." He whined slightly. "Dad dad dad dad..." He kept repeating dad over and over hoping to annoy him awake.**

**"Your son is awake." Sarabi said in a tired voice as Harry kept repeating his mantra of "Dad dad dad."**

**Mufasa groaned. "Before sunrise he's your son.""**

Sirius stops to start laughing imaging Harry to do that. If James and Lily were alive in the Wizard King he probably do the same to James to wake him up. As if sensing what James giving him a confuse look the man just laughs harder. Remus thought it over then laughs himself understanding why.

Deciding he could be the one to explain Sirius's laughter he tells the others, "He's probably imagining Harry doing that to James."

James huffs a bit letting a small smile touch his lips. He glance at Mufasa who seem to have a sad yet proud smile of recollection The poor creature to remember parts of this must probably be helping him with things. He nods to Sirius who finally stops laughing to catch his breath to continue reading.

"**"Dad, come on dad." Harry said pulling lightly at Mufasa's ear. **

**"Dad, whoa." Harry said as he lost his balance and fell backwards into a pile of bones. He then tackled Mufasa as hard as he could causing a semi loud thump. **

**"You promised.' He said, putting on a slightly hurt expression when his dad finally looked over.**

**"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." He said.**

**"Yeah." Harry said eagerly as he went over to the cave entrance not using the shortcut over the other lionesses.**

**Mufasa let out a loud yawn and Harry hugged his mother who nuzzled him in return as his dad walked to the cave entrance. Harry followed and his mother nudged him further sitting down at the cave entrance watching the two. The sun had risen fully now, embracing the Pride Lands with its glorious morning light. He and his dad sat down, Mufasa on his hind legs, Harry with his legs crossed."**

"Well that's how much trouble trying to wake up Sirius and James," Remus grumbles deadpan getting the said two to cough with slight embarrassment.

"Remmy can I just get to the story?" Sirius whines getting the other to nod and wave his hand.

**"Look son." Mufasa said motioning to the Savannah. "Everything the light touches, is our Kingdom."**

**"Wow." Harry said in amazement, the light shone as far as he could see, very far from Pride Rock.. Except for a small area to the north.**

**"One day Harry, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you, as the new King." Mufasa**

**"And this will all be mine?" Harry asked in amazement as he watched a herd of Antelope leap off somewhere.**

**"Everything." Mufasa smiled at his son's innocence.**

**"Everything the light touches." Harry repeated as he walked a bit away. "What about that shadowy place?" He asked glancing at his father.**

**"That's beyond our borders, you must never go there Harry." He said firmly."**

"Out of curiosity but what's in the shadow direction?" James ask giving Mufasa a look to tell the truth.

"Elephant Graveyard where a clan of hyenas live," Mufasa answers getting Sirius to chuckle.

"Oh boy I bet the slimy Slytherin's ears must be ringing since they are just as bad," Sirius reply tapping his hand then yelps when someone kick his chair.

He glares at the person walking past him to stare in the cold eyes of Severus getting the man to huff. When did that slimy git stood up? He gets back up wanting to do something but remembering Lily's temper that isn't something he wants to face at the moment

**"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants." Harry said as he followed his dad down the rocks leading to the grass.**

**"Well, there's more to being King than getting your way all the time." Mufasa said as his son gently climbed on his back.**

**"There's more?" Harry asked in amazement.**

**Mufasa chuckled Harry's name as they left Pride Rock.**

**"Everything in nature." Mufasa said to his son on the savannah as they watched the Antelope. "Has a delicate balance, as King, you need to understand that balance. And respect all creatures, from the crawling ant, to the leaping Antelope."**

**"But dad don't we eat the Antelope?" Harry asked in confusion.**

**"Yes Harry but let me explain." Mufasa said as they walked "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the Antelope eat the grass." They stopped near some rocks in a grassy area. "We are all connected, in the great Circle of Life." They watched the herbivorous animals of the Pride Lands graze.**

**"Good morning sire." Zazu said as he fluttered down on one of the rocks.**

**"Ah, Zazu, right on time.""**

"It seems sweet Harry is willing to know so much," Molly remarks earning a softly chuckle from Lily in answer.

"I'm more curious what is Zazu on time for," Albus finally reply making the others nod.

"The Morning Report," Mufasa answers getting the elder man to smile just as Sirius snickers softly while reading the text.

**""Checking in, with the Morning Report." Zazu said with a bow.**

**"Fire away." Mufasa said as his son had transformed into his lion cub form, yes, Rafiki had told both him and Sarabi that their son would develop strange abilities as he aged. But they never expected to find a lion cub sleeping with them where Harry had been the night before. After several months of practice Harry could now go back and forth between his human and lion form. He was the same color as Mufasa and if Mufasa's son had lived, he was sure they could have been twins."**

"Sirius read that again," James order stopping himself from grabbing the goblet in front of him.

Sirius furrow his brows ask, "What part James?"

"About…where Harry is sleeping next to Mufasa and in what form." Lily answer for her husband then it dawn on her why he's staring with shock.

"They never expected to find a lion cub sleeping beside them where Harry had been the night before… Oh Merlin Harry is a genius! How old was he when he turn into this cub form?" Sirius blabbers with a proud expression in his eyes getting Remus to smile proudly as well.

Peter could only have one thought, 'If I meet Harry in cub form that brat would probably eat me!'

**""Well, the buzz from the bees-" Zazu started as Mufasa half-listened for anything of vital importance. He noticed Harry jumping from place to place trying to catch a grasshopper.**

**"What are you doing son?" Mufasa whispered."**

"Zazu must really love hearing his own voice," James mutters.

"Sounds a bit like Fudge if you ask me," Minerva puts in getting everyone to glance at her. "If you think about it that's how he is!"

**""Pouncing." Harry said opening his paws and having a disappointed look on his face that he hadn't caught the grasshopper.**

**"Let an old pro show you how its done." Mufasa said matching his son in a grin as he looked at Zazu.**

**"Cheetah's never prosper." Zazu continued not noticing his audience wasn't paying attention.**

**"Zazu, could you turn around?" Mufasa asked the bird.**

**"Yes sire." Zazu said turning on the rock in the opposite direction.**

**"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa grinned to his son pushing his head down slightly.**

**Zazu heard the young prince say something and turned around slightly. "What's going on?" he asked.**

**"A Pouncing Lesson." Mufasa answered.**

**"Oh very good, pouncing." He turned back around" Pouncing?" He turned back around in a shocked tone. "Oh no please Sire you can't be serious." Mufasa merely motioned for him to turn back around.**

**"Oh, this is so humiliating.""**

"I can imagine Sirius doing that," Lily remarks rolling her eyes at the dog Animagus who just huffs.

Sirius gaze around a bit feeling rather antsy to do something. He grins mischievously seeing Minerva turning into her cat form and Peter sitting next to her. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. Seeing no one isn't going to pay attention to him he transform into a huge black dog slowly going over to stalk his prey.

Mufasa watches this with interest rather curious to see what the other will be doing. Glancing at the rat like man and a cat he never seen before but guess it must have been that Scottish woman. He silently laughs when the black dog pounces on the cat making it yowl scaring the rat like man who jumps out of his seat running out the room if he could. Only he bang his head on the wall as the cat hangs on the to the table for dear life.

"SIRIUS! Stop tormenting Minerva," Lily shouts fighting the fact she's trying not to smile or laugh.

Everyone else glance at the door to find Peter swaying then fall back. Sirius turns back to normal just ask, "Should we wake him?"

"Nah just let him sleep," James reply giving Sirius annoyed expression earning a huge smile. "He hasn't been sleeping that much as of late so it would do him some good."

"Alright," Sirius said nodding in understanding reading the book again.

**"Do not make a sound." Mufasa said to the crouching cub.**

**"What are you telling him Mufasa?" Zazu asked looking backwards. However, the two where nowhere to be seen. "Mufasa?" He asked timidly. "Harry?" He looked around in panic. **

**"BLEAGH!" He shouted in fear as he was pounced on by an eager cub. Harry puffed out his chest with pride.**

**Mufasa laughed heartily at his son's pouncing attempt. "That's very good." He said as he continued to laugh."**

"I almost feel sorry for Zazu," Molly remarks a bit earning a strange look from Mufasa.

"Can I ask how you feel sorry for Zazu?" The lion ask getting the red-head woman to rub her arm in thought.

"Well he does his job yet Harry pounces on him when in the middle of it."

"Molly there is a reason for it," Remus interrupts not liking how the woman is going. "That's how young ones learn from lessons. Harry living with lions need to know this essential so its necessary. Zazu is doing his job but this is just a part to happen."

"I have to agree with Remus and thank you,," Mufasa thanks the man earning a sheepish smile before the lion's eyes gaze into Molly's. "All cubs learn this lesson. Even I learn this way along with my brother with our father's major domo at the time. Sirius please continue reading."

Sirius nods picking up where he left off, **""Zazu." A gopher said popping out from the earth below.**

**"Yes?" Zazu moaned.**

**"Sir, news from the underground." The gopher said.**

**"Now." Mufasa said as Harry had transformed back into his human form. Mufasa ruffled his son's hair with his paw. "This time." He said as they crouched low again.**

**"Sire!" Zazu said in panic. "Hyena's! In the Pride Lands!"**

**Mufasa leaped over the rock. "Zazu, take Harry home."**

**"Aw dad, can't I come?" Harry begged.**

**"No son." Mufasa told the human child running off to take care of the hyena's.**

**"Aww, I never get to go anywhere." Harry moaned as he walked under Zazu who was flying overhead.**

**"Oh don't worry young master, one day you will be king." Zazu reassured the boy. **

**"And you can chase those slobbery mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."**

**Harry smiled at that thought as Pride Rock came into his sight."**

"At least we call Sirius Mangy mutt but I wouldn't compare him to a hyena." James put as Sirius finish earning a proud look.

"I would put the hyenas as the death eaters following you-know-who," Frank replies after keeping quiet for some time. Glancing at his wife who yawns rather tiredly making him smile. "I think we'll be taking our leave for the night."

Other order members murmur in agreement leaves Hogwarts. The only ones remain is the marauders, Lily, Severus, Albus, Minerva and the lion ghost. Mufasa decide to ask, "So its going to be just us reading the chapters?"

"It seems so," Lily replies stretching more curious what other adventures her future son is going to go through.

* * *

**Arashi: Well there is more comments then in the previous chapter. ^^ Who should be the next one to read Wizard king? Its going to be a long chapter since its dealing with the elephant grave yard. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Graveyard Adventures, Wk p 4,5

**Arashi: This chapter may be longer then the previous ones since its originally a two-parter in Dean's Fic. Though in this one its all going to be in on chapter. More comparisons to Voldemort and the Death Eaters still continue.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 3: Graveyard Adventures, Wizard King Part 4 and 5

"Now its just us who wants to read?" James ask curiously gazing around the smaller group.

"Why don't you?" Minerva replies getting the raven hair man to nod with a wide smile.

His brown eyes watch as the pages in the book in front of Mufasa turn to chapter four and five which confuse him. James tilt his head noting the titles are the same so his part is going to be longer then the others. Well that's fine for him.

Taking a steady yet deep breath, James begins, **"Chapter 4: The Elephant Graveyard Part 1**

**Scar was brooding about not being king as usual, when a certain annoying human nephew of his piped up.**

**"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess What?" Harry piped up excitedly moving around the dark colored lion.**

**"I despise guessing games." Scar said quietly.**

**"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock." Harry said excitedly.**

**"Oh goody." Scar said sarcastically.**

**"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom." Harry said sitting down. "And I'm gonna rule someday."**

**"Yes, well forgive me for not LEAPING for joy, bad back you know." Scar said before he collapsed on his side.**

**"Hey Uncle Scar,": Harry started, hanging over the older lion turning his head toward his uncle's. "When I'm King, what'll that make you?"**

**"A monkey's uncle." Scar said. Not that I'm already not. He thought distastefully."**

"Sounds a bit like Snape," James mutter only to be smack in the arm by his wife.

Severus raise a brow hearing the comment said one better, "It seems almost more like Lucius on a bad day."

All the Marauders expect for Peter for being knock out just stare at the man to see him shrug. Deciding to clarify a bit not wanting to get into much detail he just put simply, "Just the times when Lucius gets in his moods that's what it reminds me of."

"My younger brother wasn't always this way," Mufasa intrudes with a sad smile. "He use to be a happy yet playful cub with shy tendencies but for some reason that change by the time we were adults."

"James just start reading or face the wrath of my wand," Lily threatens eyes glinting with the promise making the man gulp nervously before continuing quickly.

**"Harry giggled. "Your so weird." HE said sliding down the lion's side into the curved area of Scar's body.**

**Scar smiled slightly at the innocence of the boy. "You have NO idea." He grinned at his innocent nephew. "So," he said getting up. "your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?"**

**"Yeah." Harry said eagerly as he twirled his long hair in his thumbs a little. Joining his uncle at the entrance of the cave.**

**"He didn't perhaps show you what lies beyond the northern border?" Scar asked curiously.**

**"Well, no, he said I can't go there." Harry said with a small pout.**

**"And he's absolutely right." Scar said, a plan forming in his mind. "Its FAR too dangerous only the bravest lions go there." He said staring out into the savannah at the outlands.**

**"Well I'm brave." Harry said though he knew he wasn't a lion. "What's out th-"**

**"No I'm sorry Harry I just can't tell you." Scar said in a teasing tone."**

"He better not trying to convince Harry to go there!" Lilly snarls with annoyance getting James to shuffle in his seat nervously as his wife continues her rant. "I mean my own sister is almost bad as Scar but sheesh I don't think she would convince a child to go somewhere stupid!"

"Um Lily please calm down. It might not do you so good stressing out since you are-,"

Remus couldn't finish when the red-head woman turn to glare at him hissing, "I know I'm pregnant Remus. So please for the love of Merlin don't treat me as James have been as a fragile glass at all."

James sighs letting the page flip a bit more to the next part making him read it. **""Why not?" Harry whined.**

**"Harry Harry, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't look out for the well being of my favorite nephew?" He asked ruffling Harry's hair.**

**"I'm your only nephew." Harry pointed out from under Scar's paw.**

**"All the more reason for me to be protective." Scar said, amazed at how naive Harry was. "An Elephant Graveyard is no place for a young prince. Ooops." He faked scolding himself.**

**"An Elephant what?" Harry asked excitedly. "Whoa."**

**"Oh dear, I've said to much." Scar said posing dramatically. "Well I suppose you've found out eventually, your kind being so clever and all, but promise me one thing Harry." He said drawing his nephew into a hug. "Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place?" He asked. Harry thought it over for a second.**

**"No problem." He said in the lion's arm.**

**"There's a good lad." Scar said letting Harry go. "You run along now and have fun. And remember." He said as he saw Harry about to leave his cave. Harry turned back to him. "Its our little secret."**

**…"**

Everyone glance at Lily with fear expect for Mufasa, Minerva and Albus. They could only sigh as Lily rants in the background while hearing James trying to sooth her.

"Well that explains my brother's attitude…" Mufasa murmurs thinking back to the times of their cub hood wondering where did he go wrong. "One question are they always like that?"

Mufasa points a paw at Lily yelling at James and the man grovels a bit trying to hug her only to be pushed off. Minerva sighs a bit letting a small wistful smile which Mufasa notice right off the bat, "Yes though now its quite more often since she's pregnant with their first child."

"James stop groveling and start reading!" Sirius and Remus shouts at the raven hair man who just picks up where he left off.

**"Harry made his way to the rocks leading down from Pride Rock to find his best friend, Nala, a lioness cub who he has known almost since he was adopted by his parents. He found his friend with her mother.**

**"Hey Nala." He greeted his friend.**

**"Hi Harry." She said as her mother licked her ears getting the dirt their.**

**"Come on, I gotta show you this really cool place." Harry said excitedly.**

**"Harry, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath." She hissed as her mother licked under her chin.**

**"And its time for yours." His mother said bringing him in with her front light leg.**

**"Mom!" Harry protested as she licked behind his ears. "Mom, your messing up my hair!" Harry protested as she licked his head trying to get some of the pests that resided their, mainly just dirt and a few termites. Sarabi raised an eye at her son reproachfully"**

"What's the matter with termites?" Sirius asked Mufasa who winced at the mention of the pests.

"They itch." Mufasa simply said.

**""Doesn't it ever lie flat?" She asked trying to make it do so with her paw. Harry shook his head.**

**"Okay Okay I'm clean can we go now?" Harry asked his mother as he messed his hair up again.**

**"So where are we going?" Nala asked as her mother licked her back clean. "It better no be any place dumb.""**

"Well that's a lot like James and Lily," Sirius tease earning a slight blush. From James while Lily raise a brow.

"Especially the part where that hair if you call it that is messy?" Severus snips ignoring the soft promising comment of pain towards him.

"James you promise you wouldn't hurt him," Lily reminds her husband who sighs with annoyance nodding in agreement settling for reading the story again.

**""Uh." Harry said, he couldn't let his mother know that he knew about the graveyard. "Around the water hole." He said hoping it would be a believable lie.**

**"The water hole?" Nala asked. "What's so great about the water hole?" She asked as she hopped down form her mother.**

**"I'll show you when we get there." Harry muttered in a serious tone making Nala realize what he was up to.**

**"Oh." The lioness cub said, "Uh, mom can I go with Harry?"**

**"Hmm, what do you think Sarabi?" The older lioness asked the Queen.**

**"Well..." Sarabi said thinking it over.**

**"Pleeease..." Harry and Nala said with grins at the lioness.**

**"Its alright with me." Sarabi said with a smile at the children."**

Everyone remains quiet at this. It does seem a bit what the Marauders would do especially when they manage to get Lily to join them. They didn't have to look at Minerva to see she's giving them a look.

"Well that does sound like my mate curious." Mufasa reply more to himself not realizing where the other's thoughts are at.

'That sounds more like our former head of house,' Sirius and James thought with a slight groan remembering how many times they had to use Remus to lye for them. Her green eyes narrows suspiciously knowing those aren't that innocent as they let on right.

"At least Remus never lied to me," the Scottish witch mutters earning the shyer man to cough with nervousness which she didn't catch.

Hoping she wouldn't notice, James begins reading where he left off with a smile.

**"Who excitedly started to leave. "As long as Zazu goes with you." She added making them stop in their tracks.**

**"Aww, not Zazu." Harry said as he and Nala looked at each other.**

**Some ways away, on the very highest peak of Pride Rock, a phoenix trilled and smiled inwardly as the child they had been searching for had a good home. Something Albus was worried about. Fawkes vanished in a flash of fire unseen by the animals of the Pride Lands or the lions of Pride Rock.**

**…...**

**"Step lightly." Zazu said to the children form above. "The sooner we get to the Water Hole, the sooner we can leave.""**

Everyone start to smile seeing this is where the plot is going to be really interesting. They couldn't help but wonder when they heard the true place that Harry and Nala are going. SO they aren't that innocent after all. The idea of Fawkes thrilled about the fact of Harry having a childhood warms Lily and James' hearts. At least the phoenix will watch out for their child once he meets the baby.

Coughing a bit James mutter, "Well that's rather…interesting I guess."

"It is but please get to the story," Mufasa orders softly making the man to nod.

**"Nala and Harry ducked their heads as they walked along the savannah. "So where are we REALLY going?" She asked in a whisper.**

**"An Elephant Graveyard." Harry said trying not to get Zazu's attention.**

**"Wow!" Nala said excitedly.**

**"Shh, Zazu." Harry said motioning upwards with his head.**

**"Right." Nala said keeping her head down. "So how do we ditch the dodo?" She asked in a whisper.**

**"I don't know." Harry said in a whisper**

**"Oh just look at you two lovebirds, blossoming in the Savannah." Zazu said as he landed. "Your **  
**parents will be thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all." He said as the duo stopped.**

**"Be-what?" Harry asked in confusion.**

**"Betrothed, intended, affianced." Zazu said with a small bow.**

**"Meaning?" Nala asked as she and Harry shared a confused look.**

**"One day you two are going to be married." Zazu elaborated to the shock of the two children."**

**"Yuck!" "Eww!" Harry and Nala said at the same time grimacing. "I can't marry her, she's my friend!" Harry said to Zazu.**

**"Yeah, it'd be so weird." Nala agreed as they stared at the bird.**

**"Its been a tradition going back generations." Zazu said fluttering his wings in frustration."**

Sirius cracks up, "Oh boy it sounds like the first time you ask Lily out James!"

James grumbles slightly under his breath, "So I was an idiot but one who had feelings for the most beautiful person though."

Lily smiles kissing his cheek murmuring to him, "Love you."

James smiles back at her murmuring back, "Love you too."

"Dear get to the story so I can know more of our future son," Lily replies sweetly making James nod with agreement.

**""Well when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Harry said with a grin transforming into his lion cub form.**

**"Not so long as I'm around. " Zazu said turning around.**

**"Well in that case your fired." Harry said with a grin.**

**"Hmm, nice try, but only the King can do that." Zazu said giving Harry a flick on the ear with his wing,**

**"Well, he's the future King." Nala pointed out.**

**"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you." Harry said flicking Zazu back with his paw.**

**"NOT YET I DON'T." Zazu said firmly. "And I'm starting to think your growing to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."**

**Harry smirked. "Not the way I see it."**

**Nala and Harry implemented their plan which somehow ended up with a tower of animals that ended up falling over. Zazu ended up under a female rhinoceros.**

**"I beg your pardon Madame but, GET OFF." Zazu said in a muffled voice. "Harru?" He called out. "Nala?""**

"Those sneaky kids are something eh?" Ablus replies with a small smile eyes twinkling glancing at the Marauders and Lilly who just cough.

"I have to agree," Mufasa laughs with amusement. "I wish I could see what they did to him to make him below the rhino."

**"Meanwhile, the two friends where running away laughing at the successful plan. "Hey it worked!" Harry said.**

**"We lost him." Nala agreed. As Harry transformed back to his human form.**

**"Eh, I'm a genius." Harry said putting a hand on his chest.**

**"Hey genius it was MY idea." Nala protested.**

**"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Harry pointed out.**

**"With me." Nala retaliated.**

**"Oh yeah?" Harry asked with a playful grin transforming back to lion form as he dove at her. They wrestled around until...**

**"Pinned ya." Nala giggled as she was on top of him and he was on the ground.**

**"Hey, lemme up!" Harry said transforming back for an instant before catching Nala off guard and tackling her in his lion form again causing them to tumble down a cliff.**

**"Pinned ya again." Nala said with a grin."**

"…Defiantly seems like Lily is Nala in this story while James is his own son for loosing against Lily." Remus remarks getting his friend to roll his eyes.

"I have to agree, Remmy." Sirius returns with a smile as Lily grins with mirth at her husband expense.

Severus could only watch with jealousy wishing he could have that chance but knowing he blown it its something else. How can he deal with their son around him? Would it remind him about the torment James put him through? Or will he have Lily's heart and personality.

**"A gush of steam got their attention and Harry realized where they where as Nala let him up. "This is it." He said. "We made it." He and Nala walked around an enormous elephant skull.**

**"I wonder if its brains are still in there?" Nala asked as they eyed the skull cavern.**

**"Dunno." Harry said. "Come on, lets go check it out."**

**"Stop!" Zazu popped up in front of Harry. "The only checking out you will do will be checking out of here!" He said making a scoot motion with his wings in the opposite direction.**

**"Aw man." Harry moaned.**

**"We're WAY beyond the boundary's of the Pride Lands." Zazu said fearfully.**

**"Looks like Banana Beak is scared." Harry sneered at the bird.**

**"Its MR. BANANA BEAK to you monkey face." Zazu shot back in a stern tone. "And we are all in very real danger!"**

**"Danger, heh." Harry said as he walked further to the skull. "I was born on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger. Hah. Hah, Hah. Hah!" He laughed at them from a little bit away from the skull.**  
**Suddenly insane laughter was heard from inside the skull frightening Harry and he hid behind Zazu with Nala as three hyenas emerged walking toward them."**

"That sounds about the time we accidentally ran into the Slytherins at school, remember Sirius?" James ask getting the other to nod in agreement.

"Especially we weren't sure how to get out of trouble and nagging from Lily didn't stop you two idiots." Remus answers getting the other to blink in confusion.

**""Well, well, well Banzai what do we have here?" Asked the alpha female of the trio as they walked up to Harry, Nala and Zazu.**

**"Eh, I don't know Shenzei, what do you think Ed?" Banzai asked the other male of the group who laughed insanely.**

**"Just what I was thinking." Shenzei said as they began to circle the trio of Pride Landers. **

**"A trio of TRESPASSERS!" She snapped at Zazu."**

"It seems the three are in trouble," Sirius replies folding his arms over his chest in thought.

"How can you be so calm?" Lily shouts with annoyance getting the dark hair wizard to smile.

"I have a strong feeling Harry will be alright. He'll protect Nala. Just call it a gut instinct." Sirius answers calmly.

'I hope you are right, Padfoot,' James thought hugging Lily reassurance just as a few members of the orders slowly come back. A few members is better then nothing. Molly scoffs at Sirius words wondering what does he know. Arthur shrugs with a smile nodding to James to read the story again.

**""And quite by accident I assure you, so we'll just be-"**

**"Wait, wait, I know you, your Mufasa's little stooge!" Shenzei mocked Zazu.**

**"I Madame, am the King's Major Domo." Zazu huffed indignantly as the hyena's circled the trio.**

**"And that would make you?" Banzai asked Harry.**

**"The future King." Harry said staring down the 3 canines and trying to keep his eyes on all 3. Remembering what his Uncle Scar taught him about fighting Keep your eyes on the enemy at ALL times. He could practically hear his uncle's voice saying this and he remembered his uncle pouncing on him cause he didn't listen to the older lion.**

**"Do you KNOW what we do to Kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzei taunted the human child.**

**"You can't do anything to me." Harry protested.**

**"Ah, ah, ah, technically they can, we are on their land." Zazu informed the young prince.**

**"But Zazu, you said they where nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers." Harry reminded the bird.**

**"Ex-nay on the Upid-stay." Zazu muttered to the prince.**

**"Who you calling Upidstay?" Banzai asked putting his face in front of Zazu's in anger.**

**"Oh my my, look at the sun, its tim**e to go!" Zazu said in fear as he started to take off into the air and Harry and Nala started to leave before Shenzei stopped them."

"Of course a child would remember something like that," the group heard Frank's voice making them smile

"I have to agree. Its one of the things to bring up in one's mind if down or in danger," Alice remarks sitting on Lily's other side. "So what we missed?"

"How the kids got away from Zazu and learning Scar is a jerk." Lily informs vaguely getting Alice to chuckle.

"I'm going to continue now," James mutters ignoring Lily's smirk a bit as he heads back into the story.

**""What's your hurry? We'd LOVE for you to stick around for dinner." She grinned evilly at the two children and bird.**

**"Yeah, we eat whatever's...lion around!" Banzai said and they all started laughing.**

**"Oh I know I know! Make mine, a cub sandwich whatchoo think?" Shenzei asked as the other two continued laughing before Banzai noticed they where missing something.**

**"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" He asked Shenzei.**

**"No, why?" She asked.**

**"Cause THERE IT GOES!" Banzai shouted as the trio where yards away by now. They gave chase as the two children climbed the pile of bones that made a sort of makeshift mountain."**

Severus groans hating the fact its reminding him of Lucius when he's pissed at some of the other death eaters when he's in charge of them. Shaking his head Severus tries to imagine anything else. He ignore the fact Black is chuckling slightly and nearly choke at his comment.

"Sounds like my mother ordering my family to do something," Sirius mutters with minor amusement.

**""Harry!" Nala called out making Harry stop and see his friend slipping from the bones.**

** She screamed as the hyenas where getting closer. Harry transformed and dashed down to help her. He slashed with his claw at Shenzei leaving a very deep gash under her eye, sure to leave a scar. Shenzei growled as the two cubs escaped to higher ground. They slid down a very long makeshift slide of spine bones. At the bottom was a cave of sorts. They ran into it and they saw a gathering of netting of some kind. They tried to climb but their claws made the netting rip and they where soon cornered by the 3 hyenas.**

**"Here kiddie, kiddie, kiddie." Banzai growled as they closed in.**

**Harry, now in human form, tried to roar as he realized that certain animalistic qualities of his cub form remained with him. "Rawr, rawr, rawr." He tried to roar at the hyenas to scare them away.**

**"Heh, that was it?" Shenzei mocked Harry. "Do it again, come on." She sneered at him."**

"Its true having animalistic characters," James reply thinking before glancing at Sirius with a smug expression. "Especially when one has a dog bark for a laugh."

Sirius chuckles then throws back, "At least I don't have horns on my head."

James shrugs when Remus adds softly, "Or hearing someone squeaking from time to time."

The marauders look at Peter to find him still asleep though squeaking snores from the man. They shake their heads as James begins reading the story again.

**""ROAR!" Harry seemed to let out an adult lions roar.**

**"Huh?" All three hyena's said at the same time in confusion before an enormous something leaped over them. **

**Causing the canines to panic as they where Soon they where pinned side by side under Mufasa, the King of the Pride Lands. Harry, Nala, and Zazu, who had come back from informing the King of the two cubs peril, was on Harry's shoulder. **

**"Silence!" Mufasa roared.**

**"Hey come on we're gonna shut up right now!" Banzai said.**

**"Heh, we're really sorry." Shenzei said in complete fear of the lion above her.**

**"If you EVER come NEAR my son again." Mufasa warned with a growl.**

**"Oh this, this is YOUR son?" Shenzei faked shock. "Did you know that?" She asked Banzai.**

**"No, I-Idin't know no! Did you?" He asked Shenzei again.**

**"No, of course not no!" She said. "Ed?" They asked their dumb friend. Who, stupidly, nodded eagerly.**  
**Mufasa roared in fury.**

**"Heh, toodles." Banzai said and the three hyenas ran off in terror."**

"At least they are safe now," Molly answers until Minerva interrupts.

"Harry still has to have his punishment for disobeying the rules. Though why does that sound like some of my former lions." The woman

**After a few moments, Harry timidly walked up to his father. "Dad I-"**

**"You deliberately disobeyed me." Mufasa said angrily to his human son.**

**"Dad I, I'm sor-"**

**"Let's go home." Mufasa said firmly and he started to leave, The two children and Zazu followed behind him.**

**…"**

"I had to do what's best, Molly. If I had any other cubs I would do the same. I'm sure if you are in my position you would." Mufasa answers simply glancing at the woman.

Molly huffs with annoyance grumbling to James, "Just start reading already Potter."

**"Rafiki apparated to Hogsmeade and transformed into an African human. His wizarding robes billowing behind him in the evening breeze as he strode up the vast lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had long ago given up being human, assisting the lion pride of the savannah where he now lived was his purpose in life. However...Rarely, he would pay an old friend of his a visit.**

**"I am here, to see Professor Dumbledore." Rafiki said to the elderly caretaker, Argus Filch, a squib who all of the students despised and the feeling was very much mutual. Filch knew who he was as he had seen Rafiki before.**

**"All right, but make it quick." The old bitter man sneered as the human Rafiki made his way through the castle.**

**"Enter." Dumbledore's voice came through the door he knocked on after ascending the spiraling staircase. "Rafiki." he said in surprise. Not expecting to see his old friend.**

**"Any luck in finding the child?" Rafiki asked raising an eyebrow in amusement at his fellow warlock.**

**"And just how do you know we are looking for him?" Dumbledore retorted.**

**"Phoenix flash gives off a magical burst when they travel." Rafiki reminded the older man crossing his arms and grinning. "You never find him Albus. Not unless the spirits of the kings want him to be found by your kind."**

**"You know where Harry is, don't you old friend?" Dumbledore asked with that twinkle.**

**"Aye, I was the one who took him from his mother's grip that horrible night." Rafiki revealed to the Headmaster.**

**"I should've known." Dumbledore chuckled. "Very well, for the time being, I shall cease my efforts to find Harry." He told the baboon animagus.**

**"The kings will let you know when the time comes, Albus." Rafiki said before vanishing with a pop.**  
**Albus stared at the space where Rafiki just stood. "How the devil did he learn to apparate in and out of Hogwarts?" He asked himself."**

"I didn't se that coming," Mufasa said shaking his head. " Always known he's more human like."

"Who doesn't hate Flinch," James respond earning a glare from Molly.

"He's a kind man," Molly retorts earning laughter from most of the occupants of the room.

"He always hates the fact he's a squib, dear," Arthur tells his wife softly getting her to grumble under her breath.

"He wouldn't be so harsh if students are kind to him," The red-head woman snarls with annoyance.

Minerva shook her head silently agreeing with James's words since its true. the man is rather dislike by the whole school. Even she can't stand him at times but then again she won't put her words in it.

* * *

**Arashi: More comments and fun. A couple more of the members join though missed. Next chapter should have most of the order there and hopefully awake Peter. Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5 Legend Dies, Wizard King pt 6

**Arashi: This chapter will be a bit more sadder then the others since a character Death. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 3: Legend Dies, Wizard King Part 6

"Who's going to read now?" Lily ask as the page flip to a new chapter while reading the title makes shivers going down her spine, 'To Die For.'

What's that suppose to mean? Is someone going to die or is it something else? Gulping Lily gaze around the room just as the rest of the order shuffles in well. She didn't expect Severus moving his chair closer.

"I'll read next," he said getting everyone to stare in shock. Seeing this Severus huffs with annoyance but couldn't help but feel pride as Lily gives him a grateful look. He's doing this mostly for her but partially himself but its still for her.

**"Chapter 6: To Die For**

**The lions, bird and human silently walked along the Savannah. Harry knew he'd done it this time, He'd never seen his dad look so mad before.**

**"Zazu." Mufasa said firmly, the Major Domo timidly fluttered down to the lion. **

**"Yes Sire?" Zazu asked.**

**"Take Nala home. I need to teach my son, a lesson." He said glancing back to the children and Harry tried to shrink further into the blades of grass.**

**"Bye." Nala whispered as she left with Zazu. Harry remained still looking at his dad from behind.**

**"Harry." Mufasa called back to him. Letting him know he meant business. Harry timidly walked toward his dad, stepping in a large dent in the earth. He picked his bare foot up and noticed the dent was his dad's paw print. He moved onward and stood next to his dad.**

**"Harry I am very disappointed in you." Mufasa said to his son making Harry hang his head in guilt. "You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse? You put Nala in danger!"**

**"I-I was just trying to be brave like you." Harry said through teary eyes looking at his father whose face softened. He knew that his disappointment was enough punishment, his son idolized him.**

**"I'm only brave when I have to be." Mufasa said solemnly. "Harry, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.""**

"Are you happy now that Harry got scolded?" James ask Molly remembering her comment for punishment only seeing her duck her head shamefully.

"I remember that day just briefly but I remember it," Mufasa replies out loud. "He want to be like me. Wanting to be brave but knowing I was disappointed its enough of a punishment. It be like for any of your children if they idolize you they be more ashamed and hurt for disappointing you."

Severus rolls his eyes hearing the beginning signs of the woman sniffling making him mutter under his breath, "Just what we need a bunch of waterworks at once."

"Severus please continue reading," Lily ask her old friend hope in her voice getting the man to nod choke up not able to answer.

**""But, nothing scares you dad." Harry said, almost over his tears.**

**"I was today." Mufasa said, turning to his human son.**

**"Really?" Harry asked curiously.**

**"Yes, I thought I would lose you." Mufasa said, nuzzling Harry's head slightly.**

**"I guess even Kings get scared huh?" Harry said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks**

**"Mufasa nodded.**

**"But ya know what?" Harry asked.**

**"What?" Mufasa asked back quietly.**

**"I think those hyenas where even scareder." Harry said.** (*Note: Scared but seeing this is Harry its understandable here)

Mufasa chuckled and grinned. "Cause no one messes with your dad, come here you!" He and Harry play wrestled and Harry chased his dad for a bit before collapsing on him when they ran a good bit away, Pride Rock in sight."

Everyone one in the room but Severus and Mufasa laughs at the scene coming to their mind. The Hyenas or Death eaters running with their tales between their legs as someone chases them. Mufasa smirks a bit before it soften into a smile remembering that day of the lesson he went through and taught his cub, the Great Kings of the Past.

**""Harry, let me tell you something that my father told me." Mufasa said as Harry hung over his side and caught his breath.**

** "Look at the stars." Mufasa started, gazing up at the bright stars in the night sky and Harry looked up at them too. "The great kings of the past, look down on us from those Stars."**

**"Really?" Harry asked in amazement.**

**"Yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I.""**

"I sense a foreshadowing happening here," Albus replies as Minerva nods.

"It seems there is something more to the words as Mufasa tells Harry in the story." Minerva said thoughtfully wondering the forbidding feeling forming in her heart.

Mufasa tilts his head trying to figure how they could tell if something is coming. He doesn't even know or remember what's to happen. His memories are coming slowly but that's' about it.

**"A short while later...**

**Scar was not a happy lion, those cubs where supposed to perish on their little excursion to the Hyena's territory. Idiots. He thought as he skulked back to his cave later that night. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself...**

**A Few Days Later...**

**Scar had led Harry to a gorge near Pride Rock. He walked up to a small leafless tree in the middle of the gorge and Harry transformed into his lion cub form. Scar, even after all this time still found this fascinating, oh well. He thought as he told Harry to wait there while he went to fetch Mufasa.**

**"I'll come with you." Harry said quickly transforming back to his human form.**

**"NO!" Scar said forcefully, then he realized it was a bit harsh. **

**"No." He said calmly pushing Harry back on the rock. "Your father wants you to wait right here for him." Scar pulled his nephew to him.**

** "And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours hmm?" He suggested with a grin as he let Harry go and turned to leave.**

**"Will I like this surprise?" Harry asked eagerly to the retreating lion.**

**"Harry, its to DIE for." Scar said with a maniacal grin to himself as he left the young human in the gorge."**

"What is that stupid lion trying to do?" Lily snarls making Mufasa's fur stand up at the end. "He better not harm my child or else I would find a way to skin him a live!"

"Lils its just a story," James tries to convince his wife keeping his voice calm.

She turn her green eyes towards him burning with anger that sends chills down the room. Everyone decide not to comment fearing she'll lash her temper on them instead. Remus beckons Severus to continue reading hoping Lily will calm.

**"Meanwhile, up at the top of the gorge, a herd of wildebeest where grazing, Shenzei, Banzai and Ed where waiting in the shade of a tree near the gorge's edge.**

**"I'm so hungry." Banzai complained. "I gotta have a wildebeest!"**

**"Stay PUT." Shenzei warned with a glare.**

**"Well, can I at least pick at one of the old sick ones?"**

**"NO!" Shenzei said firmly as she glared at Banzai again. "We wait for the signal from Scar."**

**Scar appeared on a rock formation nearby.**

**"There it is." She said with a grin. "Let's go."**

"That Hyena! Of all damn things it had to be those stupid things!" ALice shouts at the book sending everyone one up in the air.

"I don't know what I hate worse, Scar and his hyenas or Voldiebut and his minions!" Lily shouts as well sending shivers down Severus's back for being a spy.

No one didn't notice Peter's uneasy expression of fear. IF someone learns his secret he's dead. Something tells him to be more wary of Lily at the moment especially when she grabs a random chair chucking it at the wall almost hitting Peter's head.

"Sorry Peter but I'm so angry that I want to destroy something!" Lily quickly apologize feeling anger burning in her veins.

Severus shakes his head picking off where he left off afraid how much more will happen before someone loses their tempers completely. A tip he couldn't help but think, 'Never get in a way of a angry woman much less one that's pregnant and pissed.'

**"In the gorge, Harry was waiting for his dad.. "Little roar, puh." He said, then he spotted a lizard. He growled in his throat. **

**"Rawr." He let out a weak little roar that didn't even phase the lizard. "Rrraw!" A bit louder this time, but the lizard still went about its business on the rock. **

**"REOW!" This roar scared the lizard and echoed around the gorge. **

**Harry smirked, pleased at his progress. But then his face fell as he heard the galloping of wildebeests. Up top, the three hyenas where snapping and forcing the wildebeests into the gorge. Harry moved and found a stronger tree nearby the rock, he climbed on and held onto it for dear life as the mighty beasts pounded past him kicking up dust."**

"Harry get your but out of there!" Alice and Lily shouts at the book while Mufasa dodges behind it as both woman send crackling auras in the air.

Remus shook his head then glance at Sirius and James who are eating Popcorn making him groan. He mutters, "What am I around? Idiots?"

"I always thought that for years, Lupin." Severus drawls out in the same tone.

**"Meanwhile, Mufasa was on his way back to Pride Rock with Zazu when Zazu noticed the herd moving. "Look Sire, the herds are on the move."**

**"Odd." Mufasa said curiously, the wildebeest herds didn't normally move on this early in the season.**

**"Mufasa, hurry, stampede, in the gorge." Scar said urgently to his brother. "Harry's down there."**

**"Harry?" Mufasa said in shock leaving immediately."**

"Mufasa how could you be an idiot to fall for a trap!" Lily shouts at the lion who has a daze look remembering bits and pieces of that last day. The same day he died? He couldn't be sure.

"I'm starting to remember more of what happen that day," Mufasa speaks dazely getting Lily to nod listening to Severus as he continues reading.

**""Harry was still hanging on for dear life, but in his cub form as he could hang on better with his claws. He saw Zazu coming. **

**"Zazu help!" He shouted.**

**"Your father's on the way, hold on!" Zazu shouted back over the loud stampede.**

**"Hurry!" Harry shouted in panic.**

**Scar and Mufasa searched the gorge for Harry until Zazu showed up. "There! On that tree!": He pointed with his wing at the lion cub hanging on for dear life. Mufasa then hopped down on a rocky pathway leading to the gorge's bottom.**

**"Oh Scar this is awful! What do we do what do we do?" The annoying bird said very fast. **

**"I know! I'll go for help! That's what I'll do, I'll go back an-" He was stopped by Scar's paw knocking him out and out of the air."**

**"Looky here the stupid annoying bird has to be knocked out!" Alice snarls out as Frank puts a hand on her shoulder only to have that slapped away."**

"Why couldn't you fly when you had the chance you stupid idiot!" Lily snaps eyes flashing more dangerously ignoring the fact James grab his chair hopping away.

**"Mufasa hopped from Wildebeest to Wildebeest trying to get to his son, eventually grabbing him with his teeth by the scruff of his neck fur, but he dropped him. Harry desperately tried to get out of the way of the stampeding creatures when his dad came and picked him up by his neck again. Eventually he tossed him onto a cliff with a cave tunnel and his dad went to find a place to get back up on the cliff with his brother.**

**"Scar." Mufasa begged as he was hanging onto the cliff trying to get up. "Brother! Help me!" **

**He begged, his back paws kicking the gravel of the cliff. Scar grinned and grabbed Mufasa's wrists(right name for that?) and dug in his claws making Mufasa roar in pain.**

**"Long Live the King." Scar said to his brother as Mufasa's eyes widened in realization. Scar threw his older brother off of the cliff and he fell into the stampede screaming in fear.**

**"NOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted as he saw his dad fall into the stampede having finally made his way to the cliff on the opposite side of Scar.**

**When the stampede was over, and the dust was starting to settle, Harry slowly made his way back into the gorge. **

**"Dad?" He called out, hoping he was still alive. He heard something. **

**"Dad?" He asked at the noise, but it turned out to be one last wildebeest. HE then saw him, laying on his side near the same rock that his uncle had left him on. **

**"Dad?" He asked the still form of Mufasa. **

**"Dad get up." He begged the corpse. "We gotta go home." He nuzzled his dad's mane one last time as the tears came. His dad was gone, and it was all his fault."**

"You died saving your adopted son," Minerva state to the lion who shook with grief and anger.

"DAMN IT BROTHER! ONCE I GET MY PAWS OF YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mufasa roars out then soften his voice. "Harry its never your fault. I love you and I want to protect you. Even if it cost my life."

"Scar you stupid son of a-" Lily's mouth got covered by James's hand who whispers soothingly in her ear.

Alice taking deep breaths look at Mufasa saying the only thing came to her mind, "You have a crooked brother, Mufasa."

"I know," Mufasa answers giving a remorseful smile.

**""Harry." His uncle's voice came as Scar came out of the dust. "What have you done?"**

**"Th-there where wildebeests, he, tried to save me." Harry said as he sobbed. "I-it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen."**

**"Of course, of course you didn't." Scar said in a fake tone of comfort as he pulled the 7 year old into a false hug. "No one, ever MEANS for these things to happen. Bui the king IS dead." He said as Harry looked up at the lion's face with watery eyes. "If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."**

**"Wh-what am I gonna do?" Harry asked in a begging, his uncle always knew what to do.**

"**Run away Harry." Scar said seriously as he let go of the human child. "Run away and never return."**

**Harry obeyed and backed away before running into the dust. His loin cloth blowing about as he ran.**

**"Kill him." Scar ordered the three hyenas who had just come out of the dust. They gave chase..."**

"Harry you silly kid," Sirius groans in his hands finally handing the bowl to someone else. "I know Running away doesn't help but it's the only way. Please don't try it."

James gives Sirius an understanding smile before continuing to whisper to Lily.

"SCAR YOU ASS!" She shouts after biting her husband's hand before its covered up again. "How could you? Just so you can be what? A king? Hah that's a laugh. You probably become the worst king in the whole pride lands!"

**"Later that night at Pride Rock...**

**"All of us." Scar said after he relayed the tragic news about the death of King Mufasa and Prince Harry. "Have suffered, a deep, personal loss."**

**Nala especially took it hard, she cried in between her mother's legs, but none took it harder than Queen Sarabi, the loss of her mate and adopted son had finally broken her spirit it seemed, She stared at the ground beneath in disbelief with glossy eyes.**

**"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, shall rise," Hyenas appeared laughing as Scar finished his speech. "Into the dawning of a new era, in which lion and Hyena, come together, in a great and glorious future."**

**That night, Rafiki was in deep sorrow. He had sworn to protect Harry and he'd failed. He looked at the drawing of Harry he made when he first brought the child to Pride Rock and "erased" it. .."**

"That sneaky Bast-" Lily snarls out just as Alice got her mouth got covered. Both women have angry tears in their eyes.

Minerva pinch the bridge of her nose muttering under her breath, "Dear Merlin I wonder if he went though this with his students when he died. Who would have thought these two be ones to cuss. Why couldn't be one of the other members?"

Albus blinks rather surprise but hope the women are acting more like this because they are pregnant. IF not then he hope Voldemort is prepared to face a losing battle with these two.

* * *

**Arashi: Oh boy Lily and Alice are writing themselves. Cussing already shessh trying to keep it calm but with them pregnant it's a wonder. *sighs* A sad chapter with a bit of yelling along. Next chapter and who will read is unknown if remember it has Timon and Pumbaa. Should I add the songs that fits with the chapter moment or the end?**


	6. Chapter 6 To Be Found, Wizard king prt 7

**Arashi: It seems in this chapter Harry will be found though how will the order take to the words to Hakuna Matata. Especially for the Marauders with their mischief Manage and solemnly swear we are up to no good. Or so how the words go. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 6: To be found, Wizard King Part 7

"Lily why don't you read next," Albus suggest as the red-head woman glares at him still pissed about the last chapter.

'Old coot,' She hiss in her mind taking deep breaths to push down her temper not seeing Albus twitch a bit as her eyes hold promises of pain. He's not one to say he's afraid of her but h could understand how she has James under control. It seems he has to be rather careful when wording some things for a bit until she cools off completely.

Lily allows the book to change to the next chapter as she reads out loud, **"Chapter 7: Timon and Pumbaa, 5 Years Later**

**Harry wandered into the desert for at least a whole day, he collapsed that night and in the morning, buzzards where circling him from above.**

**"AHHHHH!" Two different voices shouted before a warthog ran into the buzzards.**

**"Get outta here ya scavengers! Go on!" A Meerkat said**

**"Gotta love it! Bowling for buzzards!" The Warthog said to his meerkat friend.**

**"Gets me every time, eh heh, heh." The Meerkat laughed as he dusted off his arm.**

**"Uh oh, hey Timon, you better come look, I think it's still alive." The Warthog said to the Meerkat now known as Timon.**

**"Yeh." Timon said in disgust. Is there anything they won't eat? He wondered as he walked over to **  
**the fallen thing. **

**"Alrighty, what have we got here?" He asked lifting up the things arm with surprising strength. **

**"Geeze it's a human!" He shouted, running to the warthog and climbing on his back. "Run Pumbaa move it!" He said while pulling Pumbaa's ears."**

Severus raises a brow muttering something undistinguishable getting Lily to smirk slightly getting the others to shrug.

"Well it seems some relief is coming but really chasing buzzards?" Molly clucks her tongue.

"May be better then-" Alice begins then stops not wanting to start something making the plump woman to glance at her.

"May be better then what, Alice?" The woman asks curiously not seeing the other tap her chin thoughtfully then shrugs.

"Nothing really important," Alice adverts away smiling a bit as a thought cross her mind, 'Like you and someone else finally shows up in the picture of the story."

Rolling her eyes to the white Lily picks up where she left off curious of the two, **""Wait Timon, its just a little human. Look at him, he's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?" He asked looking up on his head at his Meerkat friend.**

**"Pumbaa Are you NUTS?" Timon asked into his ear. "You're talking about a human! Humans eat guys like us! You're the Bacon and I'm the steak!"**

**"But he's so little." Pumbaa countered.**

**"He's gonna get bigger." Timon reminded the warthog.**

**"Then maybe he'll be on our side." Pumbaa suggested.**

**Timon scoffed. "Wait a minute." He thought, the wheels in his head turning. "What if he IS on our side? Ya know, having a human around might not be such a bad idea."**

**"So we're keepin him?" Pumbaa asked as He and Timon worked together to get the human child on Pumbaa's back.""**

"Wait are they acting like he's a pet?" Peter ask rather confuse making a few order members snort at his question while the others just stare at him blankly.

"No they want to raise him so he could eat them," James tells the shorter man with a serious expression making him squeak a bit.

"James you are wrong there," Sirius intervenes helping to tease Peter. "they want him so they could be roasted later like future death eaters."

Peter gulps only to hear his friends laugh at the joke making him frown. There are times he hates this about them but it's his friends nerveless. He could feel the burning on his arm making him flinch slightly knowing he's going to leave soon. Maybe he should report what he learns to the Dark Lord.

**""Of course, who's the brain of this operation?"**

**"Uh." Pumbaa said in a confused tone.**

**"My point exactly, geeze I'm fried, let's get outta here and find some shade." Timon suggested and **  
**Pumbaa made his way back to the jungle they lived in.**

**Harry felt water splashing on his face. He twitched and opened his eyes to see a meerkat and warthog **  
**next to him .**

**"You ok kid?" The meerkat asked.**

**"I guess." Harry said as he stood up.**

**"You nearly died." The Warthog said.**

**"I saved ya." The meerkat said but then the warthog snorted angrily at him. "Well, Pumbaa helped, a little."**

**"Thanks for your help." Harry said moving to leave the jungle back into the desert.**

**"Hey, where ya goin'?" The meerkat asked in true concern as the kid seemed down.**

**"Nowhere." Harry said in a depressed tone.**

**"Gee, he looks blue." Timon said as the kid just sat down at a nearby tree trunk**

**"I'd say pinkish peach." Pumbaa said dumbly.**

**"No no, I mean he's depressed." Timon elaborated for his slightly slow friend.**

**"Oh." Pumbaa muttered as they went over to the human kid."**

"Poor Harry is still guilty about something that isn't his fault," Minerva replies softly as Mufasa sighs sadly.

'I just hope he will understand it's not his fault. It's my brother that I'm gone not his," Mufasa said sadly as his eyes close at the memories of his death. If he could only turn back the clock he would.

**"Eventually, Harry got out of his depression thanks to his new friends motto, "Hakuna Matata" which meant "No Worries" and lived with Timon and Pumbaa in their jungle oasis. They taught him which bugs where ok to eat and which ones would make you sick, aside from bugs he also ate fruits and veggies that grew in the oasis.**

**…"**

"Hakuna what?" Sirius ask feeling confuse at the words as Lily said them.

"What's a Matata?" James asks next blinking despite the fact it said what it means.

"I think they're to be put together as Hakuna Matata," Remus reason scratching his head then mutters. "That's what it seems you two were on in school."

Sirius and James roll their eyes at the word as Lily shakes her head at the conversation.

"Whatever Rem," James reply poking the sandy hair man with a smile. "It's like our word."

He didn't have to say it as the other marauders thought it over then smiles. Hakuna Matata is to the warthog and meerkat as Mischief manage and we solemnly swear we are up to no good is to them.

**"It is now 5 years later, Harry is 13. And they swing from a jungle vine into a pool of water below, Harry shook his bushy, messy hair that kind of resembled a lion's mane now, the only difference was it didn't go all the way around his face. He and his friends boogied off into the forest singing the motto that changed his life.**

**"Are you sure he's here Severus?" Harry heard a voice ask as he was relaxing on a tree branch He looked around and saw a group of 3 humans walking around the jungle.**

**"That's what the Headmaster says." "Severus" Told the sandy haired human as they kept some sort of stick out in their hands. **

**The black haired, crooked nosed human laid out the stick in his hand. "Point Me, to Harry Potter."**

**Potter? Harry asked himself in his mind as he shifted to his lion form, now an adult, and spied on them from the tree. A beam of light shot out of the stick and Harry's eyes widened in surprise as it shot straight to him. The 3 human's looked up into his tree and saw to there confusion, a lion. Harry smirked at them and jumped down transforming in mid air.**

**"An animagus." The second black haired man whispered. "We all did it at 14, that was tough, I wonder how long he's been one."**

**"Don't scare him Sirius." The sandy haired human said. Harry raised an eyebrow, these human's thought him a scaredy cub eh? He asked himself. He smirked at them and transformed back into his lion form and dashed off. I'm gonna have fun with this. He thought to himself.**"

James burst out laughing finding it rather ironic with the Sirius in the story to his best friend beside him. He wipes the tears as the other man mutters.

"Laugh it up, James," Sirius grouch as a smile tugs upon his lip.

"I'm curious what Harry is going to do." Remus replies tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Most likely pull a prank," Lily and Alice said at the same time then laughs.

Severus rolls his eyes at the idea of that happening but he's not going to say a word. Mufasa chuckles having a strong feeling Harry will do a pouncing on someone. Speaking of which he wouldn't mind to do that but who to do it to and make read next?

* * *

**Arashi: Not much comments but there is still some. Hm...It seems the others are curious of what Harry is going to do eh? Well I hope you guys enjoy the story. ^^ Please read and review, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7 Going to Hogwarts, WK Prt 8

**Arashi: Here is the next chapter where things will change for Harry in Wizard King. I wonder how the Order will enjoy seeing this? Hm…hopefully Mufasa will be fine of sitting put for now and ignore an urge to chase someone despite being a ghost. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 6: Going to Hogwarts, Wizard King Part 8

"Albus why don't you read," Minerva replies as the book flips to the next chapter as a strange smile touches her lips making the older man confuse.

"Why would I want to read next? I'm happy to listen," The man answers staring at his friend then the others finding them grinning at him. Sighing softly he nods gazing at the book and clears his throat as he starts.

**"Chapter 8: Welcome to Hogwarts**

**"Stupefy!" Severus sent a Stunner at the wild child but the now lion animaus form dodged it and ran off into the forest. "Damn!"**

**Just try and catch me. Harry thought as he hid deep within the oasis he now called home. I know this place like the back of my hands...I guess they'd be paws right now. He hid inside a bush, the predator inside him purring happily at this new game...**

**"Snivellus." Sirius started as they made their way through the jungle, "If you so much as-"**

**"Can it Black." Severus hissed. As he grimaced when he stepped on a grub. He heard a rustling. "Stupefy!" A thud was heard"**

"Oh boy either of them probably won't be able to catch Harry," Lily replies smirking a bit in satisfaction of how her son is evading this.

"I have to agree though who got hit?" Alice ask gazing at the said three curiously who just shrug.

**""Pumbaa!" They heard a male voice shout in panic. "Talk to me buddy! What happened?" **

**The 3 humans opened the bushed to see a meerkat on top of a warthog who was Stunned. "Come on buddy snap out of it!" The meerkat slapped the warthogs face a few times.**

**"Animals can talk?" Remus asked no one in particular as Snape rubbed his temples and muttered "Ennervate." The warthog suddenly stood up and shook its head.**

**"Boy, what a rush." "Pumbaa" said. The two animals then spotted the towering humans nearby. They shrieked in terror and ran off.**

**"I'm surrounded by idiots." Severus said in despair as he rubbed his temples again."**

"I can see Severus saying that about us," Remus replies deadpan as the said man huffs in annoyance.

To make it even more funnier for the others in the room is when Severus echoes the same words as the one in the book, "I'm surrounded by idiots ever single day." The man blinks as everyone in the room roars in laughter expect for those who had a need to be dignified, just cough gazing away.

Albus raise a brow just as Mufasa coughs obviously reading ahead then gives an innocent look gazing around wishing to do something instead of sitting. Maybe he should prowl around just a bit. Even if he's a ghost will it be hard to pounce? Wondering this Mufasa listens as Albus picks up where he last left off.

**"The 3 wizards continued their search for the Boy-Who-Lived. Suddenly, a lion jumped out at Severus and knocked him flat on his back. Remus and Sirius started to recite curses but stopped when they saw the lion as Harry's animagus form. Severus gulped as the very angry looking lion growled in his face with narrowed eyes. Lily's eyes. He thought sadly gazing into the emerald eyes. He had seen those eyes mad with rage before, and this lion was furious. He heard, a snicker? He opened his eyes and felt the weight on him lift. The lion animagus was on his back in lion form laughing his ass off.**

**"You fell for it!" He continued laughing. "You thought I was gonna kill you haaahaahaahaa!"**

**Remus merely raised an eyebrow while Sirius chuckled. "If he's anything like his father Hogwarts is doomed." He muttered to Sirius.**

**"I know, isn't it great Moony?" Sirius laughed a bit as the young Animagus transformed back into human form. Harry stood up as he caught his breath then remembered what these humans did to Pumbaa."**

James's lips twitch in to a smile which Severus caught making him hiss, "Don't even start Potter."

"But Snivellus," James almost whines out a slip of laughter passes his lips getting the slightly shorter Male to scowl at him. "You have to admit that is funny."

Lily rolls her eyes as her husband bursts out laughing while placing a hand on the man's arm, "Don't mind James, Sev."

"I won't Lily," Severus replies as he watch Mufasa stretch in his spot then he waves to Albus to start reading or a fight will break out.

**""Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in seriousness. **

**"You can speak English?" Remus asked curiously eyeing around the jungle oasis they where in.**

**"Indeed." Harry said raising an eyebrow. "I'll ask again, who the hell are you and what do you want?" He was getting pissed at these humans now.**

**"We're here to take you home." Sirius told his godson.**

**"I AM home." Harry growled turning into a lion again. "Do whatever you want, see ya." He said before bounding off to look for his friends. They ran after him and soon found him running off with the meerkat and warthog from earlier.**

**"Stupefy!" 3 Stunning Spells hit the 2 animals and Animagus. They keeled over Stunned.**

**"Bring the Meerkat and Warthog too." Severus said in exasperation as they simultaneously said **

**"Mobilicorpus." And the 3 bodies floated in the air. They apparated away with them."**

"I'm a godfather?" Sirius ask with shock staring into space just as James glance at Lily to see her smile at him with amusement.

"Well I figure as much and that probably makes me one in a way as well," Remus replies looking at Lily who nods as he smiles back at her.

"Well at least they are going to Hogwarts," Molly said thoughtfully when she notice how quiet everyone in the room is. "What?"

Everyone glance away as the lion ghost moves behind the red head woman telling her," True but if I remember half of the stunts that boy done your school will be in a big shock."

"Ah!" Molly screams in fright just as her own husband laughs his butt off.

"Sorry," Arthur replies wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes seeing the glare his wife is giving him.

**"A Few Hours Later...**

**"LET ME OUT!" Harry threw his lion body at an invisible barrier in a funny smelling room in some type of large cave. He roared in fury which echoed throughout the castle.**

**"Really now Mr. Potter." A human female said as she came in carrying something. "You'll wake the entire castle." It was after hours when he woke and he noticed a very old human man coming in with a female wearing something green. The old man's facial hair was long and pointy.**

**"Welcome back dear child." The old man said. "My dear, lost child.""**

"I could imagine that," Frank replies thoughtfully then grins. "Nice description of Albus if you ask me."

Albus smiles nodding to Frank when a loud squeal is heard in the room making everyone stiffen up. Alice glance at Lily as both women have a hand place protectively on their stomachs comforting their unborn children. Everyone stares at Peter finding he's breathing hard and shaking.

"What happen?" James ask concern in his voice which Peter didn't catch at the moment.

"Nothing but a huge ghost lion scaring me!" The shorter man squeals out as Mufasa tilts his head finally laying down in his previous spot watching the book flip the page with a bored expression.

"Ok," Minerva intervenes before whispering to Albus. "It seems he's ready for a breakdown."

Albus nods reading the story keeping an eye on Peter at the corner of his eye. **"Harry wasn't listening, he kept pacing keeping his eye on every human in the room. Keep your eyes on your enemy, at ALL times. Was going through his head.**

**"LET. ME. OUT!" Harry roared again, this time in human form stunning all the wizards in the room, sure, anamagi kept some animalistic characteristics like Sirius's bark like laughter and habit pf calling children pup.**

**"Harry my boy, please calm down." The old human said making him stop in his tracks.**

**"How the HELL do you know my name?" He hissed in fury."**

"I don't call every child I see pup!" Sirius exclaims when a couple of coughing sounds fills the room after his words. "What."

"You sort of do especially thinking of our son and the things you'll do with him," James replies chuckling getting the other man to roll his eyes.

"Alright maybe I do a tiny bit," Sirius grumbles as Remus smiles at him then whispers in his ear.

"I know you will since you are great with kids if you aren't doing pranks. I think this is one of the reasons you'll probably become Harry's godfather. You are the joker while I keep you in line but willing to let things go at times."

Sirius blushes at Remus's words thinking them over finding its true. Regulus and him use to be close as mere children before things change. Hopefully he'll be a good godfather to Harry and won't screw things up. He would have himself place in Azkaban first before that happens.

With bits of conversation going on Albus tries to finish reading the chapter when another interruption comes in half ways, **"How the HELL do you know my name?" He hissed in fury.**

**"Language Potter." The greasy haired human he had pounced on in the forest said with a small smirk.**

**"Why are you calling me Potter?" Harry asked curiously.**

**"It is your Surname." One of the female humans who smelled of feline answered. "Your given name from your parents."**

**Harry calmed slightly, truth be told he had always been curious about where he came from. Perhaps he could milk this opportunity to find out about his human mother and father.**

**"My parents?" He asked, his face softening, he thought about his lioness mother Sarabi who he hadn't seen in 5 years and wished he had her soft, warm fur to hide in right now."**

"Ah Minerva shows up then," James teasingly ask eyes twinkling towards his former teacher who huffs with annoyance.

"Well it's a good thing he's curious of his past and all though its understandable he misses the parents he knows," Molly replies more to herself as most in the room sobers up for a few moments thinking it over what they learn from this chapter and previous ones.

"Well at least the greasy git has a part right now," Sirius grumbles then tilts his head. "Where is that strange pig and...what was it a rat?

"Meerkat," Lily corrects rolling her eyes as the dog animagus chuckles embarrassingly making her smile a bit along with the other feeling the iciness in the room disappear.

**""Where are Timon and Pumbaa?" He asked calmly.**

**"Who?" The female he met earlier asked.**

**"The Meerkat and Warthog." He elaborated.**

**"They are with our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid." The old human explained. "My name, is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

**This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow."**

"That's a fine way to tell him where he is," Lily said sarcastically getting James to chuckle.

"Love think of our son is doing and we get to read about it," James tells her getting the red-head woman to think then smiles in agreement.

"Well that's the end of the chapter so who shall be next?" Mufasa ask watching Peter like a hungry predator getting the man to whimper silently wishing he's not a rat animagus.

* * *

**Arashi: Mufasa sure still has his instincts aright though what other minor comments or close…er deaths will some of the orders face? Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter along with the previous ones. This will only get more better. ^^ Please read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8 Run for a new life, WK Prt 9

**Arashi: Sorry for not updating earlier, reason isn't laziness though I wish. Its just I was working a quite a bit of hours and all. ^^; Hope you like what happens in this chapter. Who knows maybe a new guest or so will show but not exactly sure as of yet. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 6: Run for a new life, Wizard King Part 9

"I say Peter should read," James replies watching Lily nod sleepily before he murmurs to her. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll fill you in love."

"Thank you James," Lily replies tiredly closing her eyes hand on her stomach as a soft smile drifts upon her lips.

"Bbutt Jj-James is that wise?" Peter stutters eyes wide hoping he doesn't while Mufasa watches him with a brow raise.

He couldn't help but sense something isn't right with that human but said nothing as the rat like man stutters out, **"Chapter 9: New Life**  
**Harry decided to stay and learn about his past. Timon and Pumbaa where a bit skeptical at first though.**

**"Come on Timon, this is my chance to learn about my birth parents." Harry begged his "Step father.""**

"Ah its sweet Timon and Pumbaa is concern about Harry," Alice said with a smile then glance at Sirius and Remus making them both to look at her.

"What?" Both of them ask in confusion making the others get to laugh.

"Just reminds me of the two of you at times when you get concern about James and Lily," Alice continues getting both men to grumble but Remus just nods with his grumbling while Sirius glares in a random wall then smiles a bit.

"I have to agree with you Alice," Sirius replies getting the others to stare at him in shock then figure anything works since they want to hear more of Harry's story.

Peter coughs looking at the book in front of him starting to read again not seeing a soft glow of gold and emerald form near the entry of the Great Hall. **"Timon sighed, he and Pumbaa had come to care about the human kid a lot over the years. **

**"Well kid, if its that important to you, we're with ya." Timon said as he sat on Harry's shoulder. **

**Harry smiled and looked around his "Bedroom:" as the humans called it. The bed was very comfortable, but he missed the oasis and not to mention Pride Rock. He wondered what was happening there, how his mother was, and...Nala...He shook his head."**

The women in the order awe at the idea of Harry has a crush on Nala. Lily stage whisper to Minerva making the woman snicker, "I just hope he's not like James in the Love department and a sweetheart."

James having a proud look deflates blushing a bit muttering, "So I was a jerk at times."

"Try all the time since you thought ever antic you did would impress Lily." Remus murmurs getting James to blush darker as Sirius laughs harder knowing its true what the other said.

Peter grins a bit at the words when two pair of teeth bites his butt making him howl in pain and take off running. Everyone stares at two golden fur cubs with similar built slight tuffs on their heads but its the eye colors that shock them. The slightly bigger one has reddish brown eyes while the other a bit smaller with bright green eyes glitters with mischief.

"Who are they?" James whisper when Mufasa's mouth drop open at the sight of both cubs as his heart beats in his chest.

One of the cubs whisper softly getting the other to giggle as the smaller of the two announce in a child like voice, "We want someone else to read!"

"But who?" Minerva ask earning a glint in those green color eyes before pointing at a random people. "You mean James and Severus to read together?"

"Yeah for the next hm…three chapters or so," The other cub announce giving a look then growls as much he could. "Have a problem with that?"

"Sort of," James mutters as Severus echoes him in agreement.

"Start reading old man!" The small cub with green eyes announce earning a laugh from the other cub.

"Harry you are demanding," The male said getting everyone in the room but Mufasa.

"Simba you mean," The one call Harry whines not seeing tears form in the red-head's eyes at the conversation.

James choke up points at Severus to start reading feeling rather uncomfortable with this arrangement. He'll read so much then let James take over again. **"Get a grip Harry, that's all behind you now, Hakuna Matata." He sat up on the bed as the "portrait" door opened and Sirius and Remus came in. **

**They had gotten Harry to wear a t-shirt and sweat pants though he refused to wear shoes he liked what humans called "Socks" that went on feet. They kept them warm and comfy, which was a blessing as the castle was drafty and cold at times, even in the summer. It was mid May, Sirius, his godfather according to Remus, wanted to enroll him in Hogwarts to learn to control his magic. "**

**Reluctantly, Harry agreed. However, he still had to learn to read and write, and lots of other things so the next year would be his first year. He picked up on things rather quickly and soon could read The Standard Book of Spells grade 1 in three days (Not impossible, I had a college reading level in 2nd grade.) The hard part for him though, was learning to write. First they started out with simple things like his name. As soon as he could spell properly he started writing other names, including...**

**Mufasa**

**Sarabi**

**Scar**

**Nala"**

**"Alright I read my part can Potter here read his?" Severus ask when cub Harry smirks at him then jumps on his lap looking him in the eye.**

"No," The cub exclaims pouting getting Simba to bite Severus's leg making the man yell out.

"I think read a few more sentences be best my boy," Albus advise seeing Harry nod in agreement with the strange man's words

**"Who are these people?" Remus asked as he had assigned Harry to write names of those he knew. Harry realized what he had written and tore it up.**

**"It doesn't matter." Harry said forcefully, looking at Remus with upset eyes. "just drop it please Mr. Remus.""**

"Are you happy now?" Severus hiss at the small cub who nods before spotting Peter again then starts chasing him around the room with Simba by his side.

Both cubs shouts out, "Your turn glasses!"

James blinks in confusion then gaze at the book picking up where Severus left off unsure what to think of the two cubs then reads out loud. **"He threw the shreds into the rubbish bin and left Remus's quarters. Timon and Pumbaa where currently hunting for bugs on the grounds. He was all alone. He sighed and decided to go back to his room for the time being, a portrait of Pride Rock with several lions sleeping on the ledge.**

**"Home." He said to the painting solemnly and the portrait door swung open. Allowing him entrance.**

**September 1st**

**When the First of September came, Harry rode the train called the Hogwarts Express that took the children to school from a train station called Kings Cross. He had been amazed and nervous about being around so many humans and tall buildings. But eventually got over those feelings by stroking his new snowy owl, Hedwig's feathers through the bars of her cage. When he first brought Hedwig into his room she almost immediately attacked Timon, it was rather amusing watching Timon riding around the room on Pumbaa in a panic.**

**He had also met the Weasley family, a family of red heads who have always been sorted into Gryffindor house. He was pretty good friends with the two younger Weasleys Ron and Ginny, As well as Ron's muggleborn friend Hermione Granger. He had learned a lot about the Wizarding and Muggle worlds over the past few months, and Was a lot more comfortable around human conveniences. Hermione had been horrified when she learned he had grown up with lions in the African savannah, while Ron asked questions with extreme interest. They had been especially shocked meeting Timon and Pumbaa."**

"So Molly and Author does have more kids," Sirius mutters in a hush whisper then adds. "What a big surprise."

Molly glares at Sirius snapping at him, "I don't see you with a child."

Sirius growls deep in his throat when Remus place a hand on his friend's arm glaring at Molly telling, "He's only making a comment which your husband would do the same."

"Molly quiet or else there be bigger problems," Minerva said watching the two cubs with interest as they chase Peter more around the room until he collapse with a soft help passing his lips.

_**"Of course we can talk" Timon had said before climbing up to Harry's shoulder. "You humans just never listen, except of course for this guy here." He patted Harry's head as if he where a pet dog making Harry flick him off of his shoulder into a mud puddle.**_

**Hermione also had many questions about his Anamagus ability. He told her he'd always been able to do it since he was about 3 years old.**

_**"I can roar too." Harry said proudly in his lion form. "Wanna hear?" Before they could answer he let out an extremely loud roar, it was lucky the Burrow and its property was under the Fidelius Charm otherwise the muggle village could have heard it. **_

_**"Very nice." Timon said rubbing his ear with a finger and wincing. "**_

"Oohh, I can roar," The smaller cub exclaims happily then tries only having a mreow out of his mouth making him blush.

"Let me try, Harry" Simba reply earning a nod only to do the same coming with the same sound making both cubs laughs.

Everyone didn't expect the cub turn into human form showing he's a lot like James in look with Lily's eyes. Lily could only stare at her baby before her wishing to hold on to him. She estimate Harry must be at least four years old probably five. Sensing he's being stared at the boy gaze back at the woman similar with his eyes.

"Who you?" The boy ask with curiosity showing he's still young despite the wisdom moments.

"Lily," The woman replies kindly with a soft smile earning a wide smile.

"Pretty name just like my mama, Sawabi." Harry said when Mufasa's breath takes earning two shock expressions. "I mean Sarabi. Sowwy have twouble pronouncing 'R.'"

"Daddy!" Harry cries out happily distracted by seeing his father then rushes to the lion ghost just as Simba did only to pass through him making both to stare in confusion.

Severus decide to start reading hoping it would distract the others and the two little ones, "**Now we find Harry waiting in line with the First Years to be Sorted. Slowly the number of First Years dwindled down to Harry. Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Great Hall.**

**"We have a rather unusual Sorting this year, a student that was supposed to be enrolled two years ago could not be reached and has now been found." He let the students mutter and whisper to each other and motioned for Professor McGonagall to continue.**

**"Potter, Harry." She called causing even more muttering as Harry ascended the slight staircase to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. They muttered about his appearance, his long hair that resembled a lions mane, and his visible nervousness. When he sat on the stool Professor McGonagall put the old hat on his head**

**Oh my, my, my, quite the tragic past you've had. Birth parents lost at infancy, and the father you idolized taken from you at 7. A voice in his head said making him growl audibly.**

**Clam down Mr. Potter, I cannot reveal secrets of the students of Hogwarts, but I can tell you this, it wasn't your fault."**

"What does that strange Hat means?" Simba ask sitting down as his human brother runs a hand through his long hair lost in his thoughts giving an unsure look.

"How are you here Simba?" Mufasa gasp when Simba smiles sadly at his father.

"I was given a chance to come to a past to be with my human brother who I select as your future son in my place," The young cub said wisely getting the other humans to glance at each other unsure what to think. "Oi human snake continue reading please."

Severus scowls at the fact he's being order by a lion cub but reads none the less, **""Gryffindor!" The hat declared to the Great Hall. **

**The table second from Harry's left exploded with cheers and two twins shouted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" **

**Harry recognized them as Ron's older brothers Fred and George, two pranksters on par with Sirius and Remus in reputation. He muddled over the Hat's words as the feast went underway.**

**Not my fault? Harry asked as he cut up his steak, still a bit awkwardly as he wasn't quite used to silverware yet. Of course it was my fault, stupid hat doesn't know what its talking about, I can't go back, ever again.""**

"Why can't I go back to?" Young Harry ask when Mufasa nuzzles him slightly earning a small giggle.

"It doesn't matter young one," Mufasa said sadly just as Simba smiles upon the sight getting the elder lion to choke up. Seeing his two cubs all he wants to do is break down and hold them if he could..

"Mufasa if its not to much to ask how did Simba die?" Lily ask feeling it's a heart breaking story only to have it right when Mufasa looks up at her with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"it's a long story to tell…" Mufasa answers vaguely which the others waits patiently to hear seeing it would do the lion some good..

* * *

**Arashi: Well young Harry and Simba are in the picture now and seem to be demanding. It looks like Simba's mysterious death will come to light as well has the next adventure for Harry in Hogwarts.**


	9. Chapter 9 Yr 4, Wk prt 10

**Arashi: Well things turning out to be more interesting with both cubs in the picture as they listen. They'll probably be mostly in charge though i just hope no more big surprises come with any more mysterious guests.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

*Original story will be in bold

Warnings-Character death

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 9: Yr. Four, The Triwizard Tournament, Wizard King Part 10

"I don't mind hearing it daddy," Simba answers getting Mufasa to stare at him with understanding. "I never blame you what happen before you ask."

"Simba?" Harry ask glancing at the cub who smiles back at him.

Mufasa takes a deep breath eyes glaze as the memory of that day comes to mind. He can see the others waits with abated breath making him have more respect for these humans his son's story been read by. Book floating near by waits patiently to be read by the next person.

"The day I promise to show Simba around the pride lands I had some business to take care of and told him he could play at the bottom of Pride Rock," Mufsa said not see the others expression as feelings things aren't what they seem.

_*Flashback*_

_Playing around the small golden cub laughs a bit not realizing the danger he's in. He knows his father can probably see him from his spot on Pride Rock. Sounds of laughter reaches the cub's ears making him stiffen but shakes it off. In the distance a pack of Hyenas that sneak in the Pridelands watches the prince pounce on something or attempt to pounce. _

_"Should we get him boss?" A voice whisper getting the matriarch to smile coldly then points with her paw to the cub. Its time to extract revenge on Ahadi's grand cub. They rush to the cub chasing him around as he screams for help but the leader grabs the cub biting the back breaking the spine into killing the cub instantly._

_An anguish roar is heard in the pride lands along with sounds of pain as the king kills the pack that murdered his son. He only left their of the packs cubs alive which he never found know they would join his brother's cause in the future._

_*end of flashback*_

"That's sad," Remus mutters sniffling a bit as others nod remaining quiet.

"But things are different now," Simba reply smiling gazing at his little brother happily getting Harry to return the smile. "On other things that's less serious. Who do you want to read next little brother?"

Harry smiles widely hearing a family term from Simba knowing its how he feels about him not seeing tears in Lily's or Mufasa's eyes. He sticks his tongue out in thought tapping his chin then said, "What about the doggy and wolfie."

"Remus and Sirius?" Albus ask to clarify if he got it right."

"Yup," Both small boys crows giving expected looks to the two men.

"I'll start first," Remus answer smiling at the fact both Simba and Harry seem happy despite what happen to them respectively. He let the book float back to him starting to read out loud, **"Chapter 10: Fourth Year, The Triwizard Tournament**

**One Year Later...**

**Harry was getting used to life at Hogwarts now, though he hated his fame as the "Boy-Who-Lived" A human known as a "reporter" came to Hogwarts and interviewed several students about him and his "unusual characteristics" as she called them. He even made his own arch enemy Draco Malfoy, after reading in her article that he and his father thought him as "An uncivilized little savage" This had made Harry retaliate by having Timon put bug guts in his shampoo and he didn't notice it until everyone started laughing at him in the Great Hall.**

**Harry was moderately talented in all branches of magic. Except Divination. He despised the divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, who kept hounding him with bits about his past.**

**"A family torn apart, an black hearted relative." She had said once when they where having a lesson on telling fortunes with playing cards. "A loved one in need." This made him think of his mother, and Nala."**

"She sounds like a crackpot," Sirius mutters noting a dark look in Remus's expression making him concern.

Is amber flicks in those eyes of his? Glancing at James he understood what's happening. Sirius only sighs with relief when Remus all but growls out coldly obviously read head, "Why don't you read Sirius."

"What's wrong, Remus?" Lily ask along with the others looking not seeing Harry turn back into cub form prowling the room along with Simba.

Sirius glance at Remus seeing some signs that Moony is coming to light he nods at James and Lily who got the message before starting to read himself,** "When Peter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed Harry's birth parents to Voldemort, escaped Azkaban, the wizarding prison, Dementors had been placed around the school and the small village to the south known as Hogsmeade. His reaction to these foul creatures, made him seek the help of Remus, who was an expert at casting the Patronus Charm. He remembered when he and several of his friends where cornered by the foul things.**

_**Think of something happy, the happiest memory you have. He had remembered Remus's lessons. Harry then remembered his pouncing lesson with his dad, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" HE shouted and a shining silver lion burst from his wand attacking the dementors, his classmates and the teachers coming to the rescue watched in awe as the majestic being drove the dementor and then trotted back to Harry whose face softened. It was his father. Mufasa. **_

_**"Dad?" He asked, holding out his hand before the Patronus disappeared. The worse for wear students where rushed to the hospital wing as was Harry, who was in complete shock. **_

**Ron and Hermione, sensing his discomfort, didn't approach the particular subject of calling his Patronus "Dad" but instead asked him for advice on how to conjure their own."**

"PETER YOU RAT!" James and Sirius bellows angrily turning to the last member of the marauder who shakes in his spot.

"Its your fault I couldn't be raising my son in this story?" Lily screams as the whole room remains quiet that even the two cubs stop moving around to stare.

Peter gulps shaking in his spot unable to talk. He could only stare as Remus and James moves towards him only to have Albus to stop them. Both men growl at him as Lily rubs her stomach protectively glaring. No one couldn't stop Simba from biting Peter on the butt. Harry giggles as his big brother growls glad to have him around.

Peter couldn't do anything as some of the order members drag him away. He shouts, "I'm innocent! James, Remus, Sirius please believe me."

"I'll continue reading," Sirius answer sharply his hands shaking couldn't believe the betrayal that their friend just committed. How could he do this to them?

**"Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin house, wasn't, initially, a pleasant individual to come across, but Harry found his portrayal of the art of Potion making to be very accurate, the subtle beauty of the shimmering vapors of a brew as it simmered in the early morning light, the, aroma of herbs and roots as they where blended together in a copious mixture that had the potential to be deadly and yet be, in its own way, a work of art.**

**Which was why Professor Snape was surprised when Harry turned in a perfect Pepper Up Potion, normally it takes years of practice and experimenting to make a perfect potion, but Harry turned in one after a few weeks of study.**

_**"Perhaps you've inherited your mother's talent for Potions after all Potter." He said out loud in an impressed tone making the entire class gasp for he had never complimented a Gryffindors work before. He held out Harry's phial showing the class. "Absolutely perfect." He told them. "Not a flaw in his work, and..." He sniffed the open phial. "A hint of peppermint leaves I believe?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy who blushed.**_

_**"I thought adding Peppermint would make it taste better, but not give up any of its healing properties." Harry explained looking away slightly. **_

_**"Bloody Hell." Snape whispered which was easily heard in the silent dungeon classroom. As he dropped a few drops onto his tongue as he had been having a bit of a sore throat that morning, it healed instantly and left a pleasant taste of Peppermint candy in his mouth. "Perhaps one of you, does have the fortitude to be a Master." He said with praise in his tone. "Full Marks Potter, now class dismissed." He said as a bell rang throughout the castle signifying lunch period."**_

"Well that is a surprise isn't it," Lily said tired of the stiff atmosphere in the air.

Others just nod not wiling to talk just yet. She sighs keeping quiet as Sirius nods at Remus to read now. He glance at the other man who seems out of it. Simba pokes at Harry whispering in his ear as the small cub yawns. He curls up letting the slightly older cub curls around him as both drifts off to sleep.

Remus clears his throat picking up where Sirius left off, **"Even more uncomfortable was their lesson on Boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

_**A black mane lion with a scar across his eye came out of the wardrobe. Many of the students gave it confused looks. "Harry." Scar's voice said. "What have you done? Run away, run away and never return." **_

_**Remus, seeing his distress, banished it back into the wardrobe with the Boggart Repelling Charm, Ridikkulus. The only thing he told his friends was that the lion was his uncle. And he did something he can't take back. They didn't approach the subject again."**_

"Is that your brother? He seems cold and evil," A new voice appears getting the others to jump seeing Moody who been interrogating Peter comes back in the room.

"Yes," Mufasa answer monotone couldn't believe it still. What happen to his little brother that use to be that sweet cub? He sighs glancing at both of his sons sleeping on the floor near by. He gives a soft smile at the sight.

Remus tilts his head catching the sadness making his own guilt and anger of not realizing what Peter was this whole time lays heavy on his mind as he continues reading **"It is the Welcoming Feast, Harry would be a fourth year this year as he'd caught up with all his examinations during the summers. Timon and Pumbaa where in the forest hunting for grubs and other bugs for their dinner.**

**"Welcome Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore started with welcoming speech. "I have a few announcements this year, that effect all of you , firstly, the banned items list has been extended to include Screaming Yoyo's, (Harry sighed in relief, he hated those) Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, a full list of these items can be found in Mr. Filches office.** **Argus Filch, the caretaker of the castle, was an old, bitter man who the entire student population (Harry included) despised, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give his cat Mrs. Norris, a good kick (Harry had done this already)."**

"Draco?" Sirius mutters trying to think but figure he may be more of Narcissa's kid he heard about but isn't all that sure but then again he didn't pay much attention earlier when the name pop out.

He smirks remembering the fun those items that had to be ban. He rolls his eyes remember Filch wondering how he can work at a school where everyone knows he hates students? Sirius glance at James who smiles with reminisce at the old days only to find a proud look glimmer at the thought of Harry giving that cat a good kick.

**""Also, the inter-house Quidditch Championship will not be played this year, this got many boos and hisses until Dumbledore pt his hand up to stop them. "Instead Hogwarts will he host of a tournament consisting of 3 Magical tasks, the Triwizard Tournament.**

**"Your joking!" Fred Weasley (Harry could smell who was who) shouted.**

**"I am not Mr. Weasley, but I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a hag, a troll and a leprechaun who all walk into a bar-" **

**Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to stop him.**

**"Yes, but perhaps now is not the time, Hogwarts will be host of two other schools this year, Beaxbatons and Durmstrang, whose delegates will be arriving at the end of October. Precautions have been met to make sure there are no unnecessary deaths. Anyone under the age of seventeen will not be eligible to compete.**

**Fred and George scowled.**

**"Now that we're all fed and watered, it is time for bed, chop, chop." He clapped his hands ax the pudding dishes vanished.**

**Harry said goodbye to his friends as they reached his quarters. "Sarabi." He said to the portrait of the unique rock formation that was his home and the portrait door swung open."**

"Triwizard Tournament?" Alice ask giving the others a confuse look when Lily answers.

"it's a tournament that can be really dangerous though it usually is between three schools where it can be hosted ever fifty or so years."

"Sarabi is a nice password," Minerva murmurs earning nods gazing at the two sleeping cubs wondering what will be in store for the next chapter.

* * *

**Arashi: Things are progressing though it seems things told ahead of time works. Though you got to love chibi Simba and Harrykins *grins then huggles before shoo them off* Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter with a bit of slight insight to what happen to Simba's mysterious death. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 He's found at last, Wk prt 11

**Arashi: Sorry for not updating earlier, reason isn't laziness though I wish. Its just I was working a quite a bit of hours and all. ^^; Hope you like what happens in this chapter. Who knows maybe a new guest or so will show but not exactly sure as of yet. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

The Order Reads the Wizard King

* * *

Chapter 10- He's found at last, Wizard King 11

Seeing his brother is still asleep, Simba open his eyes hearing the conversation as he starts to stretch cracking all the sleeping bones to be fully awake once more. Scratching Simba roll his eyes at the tense yet somber feeling. He place a cheeky smile jumping on Minerva's lap makes her stare right into his eyes.

"Yes?" The Scottish woman question raising a brow.

"You next to read along with the one name of a flower, Kitty cat," The cub chirps jumping off setting next to his brother.

The said kitty cat's eyes twitch at the new nickname bestow on her as the others in the room just smile or barely chuckle since their minds are else where. Minerva gaze the page over she's going to read before clearing her throat and begins, **"Chapter 11: The Prince Found**

**Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived with quite a show. Durmstrang arrived on a Flying Dutchman like ship that arose from the glimmering lake on the eve of October 31st.. Beauxbatons arrived in a flying carriage with enormous winged horses that landed on the ground with a THUD. The Headmaster and Headmistress Karkaroff and Madame Maxime where just as unusual as Professor Dumbledore.**

**"Dumbly-Dore." Maxime said after the aged man kissed her hand in welcome. "I hope I find you well?"**

**If Harry wasn't sure if it would be rude he didn't ask if she was part giant because Madame Maxime was just as big as Hagrid was."**

"I never heard of her but wouldn't have imagine as big as Hagrid," Sirius remarks thoughtfully while the said half giant glance at him in confusion. Seeing the look Sirius explains, "All of giants I know is from books other then knowing you and you have a kind soul at it is."

"True," Lily remarks in agreement as Hagrid blushes a bit at the explanation letting Lily pick up where the transfiguration teacher left off. **"Professor Karkaroff wasn't as friendly seeming as Madame Maxime, his gaze immediately fell upon Harry.**

**"Yeah, that's Harry Potter." Mad-Eye Moody said in his gruff tone to the Durmstrang Headmaster who turned as soon as he heard that.**

**"You." Karkaroff said with narrowed eyes.**

**"A pleasure to see you again too Karkaroff." Moody growled before limping away toward the castle."**

"I've seen him and I don't like him," Moody remarks as the atmosphere in the room crackles with tension when Lily's sharp green eyes narrow.

She hisses out, "He better not say something bad about Harry or else."

Harry starting to wake from his nap blinks owlishly just as Simba grins a bit in a mood to play a game but suppresses it. Harry yawns stretching showing his fangs and claws getting others in the room particularly the rest of the Marauders and Lily to grin evilly as the image of Karkaroff runs from an older lion version of Harry appears in their minds.

Still smirking, Lily glance at her former professor her eyes twinkle with mischief getting Minerva to be wary. When Lily is ready to get back at someone that is never good especially when she joins up with the Marauders.

"I'll start reading again," Minerva replies casually not going to realize in a few she's going to stop shouting in her native tongue. **""So this is the wizard boy raised by lions." Karkaroff said casually eyeing Harry up and down sizing him up.**

**"'E" doesn't look like much does he?" Madame Maxime asked as she too eyed him.**

**Harry growled.**

**"Down Harry." Sirius warned his godson as he knew his temper and put a cautioning hand on his shoulder."**

Everyone stare at Minerva's whose eyes narrow before all came out of her mouth is something in Scottish which none want to ask what she's saying. Even Albus seem rather wary of his deputy knowing it really takes something to push her. He stands up rereads the passage she reads making his blue eyes darken with anger. So is that what those two would think of Harry?

"I'm going to kill those two once I see them," Lily snaps with anger getting Remus and Sirius who are rather angry themselves to nod with agreement leaving James to be the calm one in the group which isn't his usual spot. "I'll take over for you Minerva."

The woman nods still huffing about something not seeing the two cubs giggle with amusement. Even Mufasa tries not to laugh at all himself since despite his anger its nothing he could do yet. He listens as Lily starts letting her voice which he notice soothes the Marauders in the room.

**"Taking their cue The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang representatives made their way to the castle, the night sky creeping further and further upon the grounds. Harry gazed at the many constellations finally landing upon Leo. So whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I.**

**Harry sighed in sadness as one of his hairs fell out and floated in the night wind.**

**Somehow...That single strand of hair from Harry's "mane" made its way ALL across the wide, vast ocean, across the plains of Africa, and into Rafiki's tree house. The baboon animagus grabbed the hair and sniffed it. **

**"Harry?" He asked out loud. "He's alive?" He smiled suddenly and the baboon suddenly grabbed his "paints" and made a new drawing of Harry laughing all the time. This time, as a man. **

**"it is time." He said, planning his next move, for which he would need both Nala and Zazu. But how to get the bird away from Scar? He wondered, eying his wand in the corner he smirked. **

**"After all." He said giggling. "Tomorrow is another day!" He grabbed his wand and ran out of the tree house. Tomorrow would be a grand day indeed. He started towards Pride Rock…"**

"So things will get better then," Mufasa murmurs softly to himself as the two cubs gaze at him.

"I wonder what Taka was like," Simba mutters furrowing his brows remembering some things from his grandparents he meet in heaven more in a different section then his father would reside in.

"Who knows," Harry answers then tilts his head. "Its that crazy monkey with that stick!"

The others in the room laugh at the description cub Harry gives finding it more adorable. Minerva now calm smiles at the words takes over the reading, **"At Hogwarts the next morning...**

**After an explanation of how the champions for the schools would be judged unbiasedly, by a magically enchanted goblet known as the Goblet of Fire, everyone went to bed. Though Harry had a nagging suspicion that someone from his past would soon find him. He silently prayed his thoughts wrong. How very RIGHT he was.**

**The Gryffindors where having their Care of Magical Creatures class outside of Hagrid's hut where Hagrid was explaining the magical properties of Firecrab skin. Suddenly, everyone heard a strange sound. Like someone screaming from above. Harry caught something that was falling to the ground like a missile.**

**"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry." A familiar voice came from what he now recognized as...**

**"Zazu?" Harry asked the hornbill who was ruffling his feathers as he stood on the human's arm. who stared at the teenager holding him. There was no mistaking those bright green eyes. The eyes of the King's son.**

**"Did that bird just speak?" One of the Slytherin's asked with semi interest. '**

**"Young Master!" Zazu said excitedly. "That insane baboon was right you ARE alive!" He said excitedly.**

**"Young Master?" Ron asked Harry who was watching the strange bird along with the rest of the class.**

**Harry gulped. Uh oh. He thought…"**

"He's going to be hiding his past from his own friends?" Remus said staring at the book hearing some coughs form Sirius and James making him blush. So he did the same about his furry problem but it doesn't matter now. At least with them and Lily they accept him as who he really is.

"Maybe Frank and Alice could read the next chapter," Lily recommends not wanting an argument to take place.

* * *

**Arashi: Well it seems Simba does know his family members in the afterlife but Mufasa doesn't know that. The two cubs will have more chaos to havoc and a mini scene possible with Peter for the two cubs to take a bite of him. Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11 What Secrets He's Holding

**Arashi: Still debating if anyone else should come from the LK verse as the order reads so I'll think on that. I'll try to have the next chap up next since still working on it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

Chapter 11- What Secrets He's Holding, Wizard King part 12

Frank nods rubbing his neck nervously with a grin while his wife rolls her eyes at him. He answers softy, "That's fine with me."

Harry walks over to him changing over giving a bit smile, "You'll be fine jelly roll."

Everyone blinks in confusion at the boy's words while Mufasa groans and the marauders howl with laughter. Frank clears his throat blushing slightly reading, **"Chapter 12: Secrets **

**Harry clamped Zazu's beak shut. "Ex-nay on the ince-pray." Harry hissed. "Understand?" He asked. Zazu nodded fast. Harry then turned to the class. "Uh, old family friend." He laughed and scratched. "Kind of a babysitter/nanny thing." Zazu glared at his young charge and poked his head with his beak. "Ow." Harry said. "Ok ok, more like a messenger." Zazu looked indignant as Harry told them his "true" occupation.**

**"I am a Major Domo thank you very much. Zazu said with a puffed out chest.**

**"Messenger in a suit." Harry muttered to Ron who smirked. Zazu floated above his head and pecked him again.**

**Zazu pecked him on the head again (Ow!)**

**"Ok ok!" Harry said, rubbing the pecked area. "Later." He said to Zazu. "I'll talk to you later, my quarters are on the third floor, behind a painting of Pride Rock." He said to the hornbill. "The password is Sarabi." He whispered to Zazu who nodded in understanding before taking off to the large human dwelling.**

**"So who was that Harry?" Ron asked as Hagrid went on about baby unicorns.**

**"Old friend of the family." Harry said in a tone that clearly said "drop it.""**

"It seems Ron will pry into things when its obvious when Harry doesn't want to talk," James remarks dryly not seeing the cold look Molly gives him.

"I'll make sure my son doesn't become that way," She hiss silently

"I can admit Zazu can be a little blabber mouth," Mufasa muse with a smile remembering old times which his two sons grin a bit each with brief memories of the said banana beak.

"Dear why don't you read," Frank suggest giving Alice a loving look which she nods blushing slightly.

**"That night...**

**After bringing Zazu some fruit from the Kitchens, Harry sat down in one of the armchairs in his "common room" like area that had his bedroom off in a separate room. "So, what do you want to know?" Harry asked the Major Domo as he ate a rather big strawberry. Timon and Pumbaa where hunting for grubs in the grounds right now and would be back later.**

**"Where have you been all these years? Your duty as the-"**

**"I'm not the King Zazu." Harry cut the bird off.**

**"But Young Master you don't unders-"**

**"I'm not the King. Uncle Scar is." Harry cut Zazu off again and the bird huffed. What happened to that innocent child who was excited about being King?**

**"Harry you don't-"**

**"Save your breath Zazu, I'm not going back." Harry said as he glared at Zazu who gulped. "Listen to me Zazu, these people don't know anything about my dad alright? And you. Will. Not. Tell. Anyone." He broke a quill in several pieces as he said this making Zazu flinch. "Understand?" He asked as he muttered a quick "Reparo." And the pieces of the quill fell back into place."**

"Lily's temper," Alice comments after she finish reading glancing at her friend who gives a smug look.

James and the others who face Lily's temper shivers knowing what she could do. Lily taps her chin thoughtfully as a smile tugs her lips, "He's definitely my son."

One of the cubs goes towards her which she could tell is Harry's animagus form. She couldn't resist the urge to scratch those cute little ears as a loud purr escapes from the cub. She could feel the baby inside of her kick making the smile barley tug on her lips show more. She listens as Frank picks up the reading.

**"Zazu gulped and nodded as the portrait door opened and Remus and Sirius came in.**

**"I was actually just about to go to bed Sirius, Remus." Harry told his godfather and teacher. **

**"Goodnight." He left the "Common Room" and left his bag next to the armchair as Zazu sighed.**

**"Nothing like adolescent agonizing is there?" He asked the two humans.**

**"Remember us at that age Remy?" Sirius asked as he looked at the closed door of Harry's bedroom**

**"Yes, didn't you use to snog anyone who showed interest in you? I remember you fooled around with a 3rd year ravenclaw boy for a while.""**

"Possessive much Rem," James lightly tease seeing the pink in Remus's cheeks as Sirius looks at James.

"So I snog him then besides other things.." Sirius murmurs more to himself looking daze.

Remus growls possessively smacking Sirius across the head earning a pout. Lily snickers softly enjoying the interaction between Remus and Sirius. To her its obvious then that both Remus and Sirius been in love with each other at school as well.

"I'll finish this," Alice tells her husband who nods in understanding.** "Zazu raised an eyebrow at the two who reminded him of his cousins who always ruined special family occasions. "Well, I suppose I'll go off to the Owlery, there was a lovely female snowy owl I saw earlier who caught my eye." He rubbed the underside of his beak with his wing. He bid the now arguing pair goodnight and flew out the portrait door.**

**Harry's Voice is heard over several images: Living Beings are complicated creatures. On the one hand able to perform great acts of charity (We see Mr. Weasley gratefully accepting the grand prize drawing at the Ministry) But on the other, capable of committing the most underhanded acts of betrayal (We see Scar lying on Pride Rock overlooking the Pride Lands and gazing to the far off gorge where Mufasa died with an evil grin) Its a constant battle that rages writhing all of us, between the better angels of our nature, and the demons of our innermost demons (Harry tosses and turns in his sleep, eventually looking up at the night sky of his ceiling [Charmed the same way as the Great Hall] and seeing Leo shining dully)And sometimes, the only way to ward off the darkness, is to shine the light of compassion (We see Nala leaving the Pride Lands in search of Harry)."**

"Well that's the end of the chapter. Next one we'll decide who to read," Moody said making the others nod decide to get some sleep until the morning. "Let's to bed."

* * *

**Arashi: The others are finding things coming more intense in the future. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12 Four Champions?, Wk prt 13

**Arashi: Two more guests as arrive and I hope you guys will enjoy their presence in the stage. Who knows there may be some secrets about one of the guests in the near future. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Warnings-minor language

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

Chapter 13-Four Champions?, Wizard King prt 14

Glad to have a good night sleep the order walks back in the Great Hall to find Mufasa watching Simba and Harry who is in his cub form pouncing on each other. The sight warms Lily's heart as a small smile touches her lips. She rubs her bulging stomach feeling her unborn son kick a little before relaxing. James just hugs her kissing her forehead his eyes full of love only for her as they find their seats to hear more of their son's story in the future.

Albus shakes his head rather surprise to find the future is much more different then he originally thought. He gaze around the room to find the order lost in thought as a portal opens hearing some conversations especially a young male which Mufasa seems to recognize and could only stare open mouth not wanting to hope its true.

"You think He'll kill me?"

"I'm sure he won't since what you are to him, little one," A reassuring female voice causing little Harry and Simba to look up with hopeful eyes.

"Mama!" Harry shouts running to the older lioness who smiles at him as she holds him close not seeing his real mother have a twinge of jealousy and hurt in her eyes at the sight.

"My little Harry," Sarabi murmurs softly then looks over her second cub's head to see her first born smile proudly in a way I've taken care of him nicely. "Simba I'm glad you are well."

"I know mom," the little golden cub muffles as he snuggles against her side to show he's fine as well.

Unable to move his eyes from the sight before him as Sarabi nuzzles their sons, Mufasa chokes back a sob ready to escape his throat. How he truly miss her when he died. The guilt eating at him what she gone through but glad she remain so strong. He let a little smile pass his lips seeing her looking at him as she returns it.

"Love you," She mouths to him which he gladly mouths back enjoying the hint of the blush forming.

He look beside her to see another cub with brown fur and bright green eyes stare at him rather wary like. His heart dives in his throat as he whisper knowing that cub could hear him, "Taka? Er...I mean Scar..."

He couldn't continue only look at the cub who sighs softly which others in the room quiet their conversation to hear the interactions. The cub shuffles in his spot answering, "Its Taka...Muffy."

Many emotions run through Mufasa's mind just hearing his old nickname happiness, regret, sadness, angry, confusion and hope. Mufasa close his eyes not caring a few tears slip past the close lids as the cub continues heart brokenly, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"So this is Scar then?" Sirius ask not sure what to believe unable to look away from the cub before the group.

Taka flinch hearing his former name muffling more apologizes, "I'm sorry again. Though I prefer if you call me Taka not Scar."

The group nods some warily then others as each begin to wonder who will read. They notice the female lioness look at the book replies thoughtfully, "I would like to read if there is no one next since I'm curious what my human cub is up to."

Lily chokes back the urge to cry knowing Sarabi has every right like her to know about Harry's time in Hogwarts. Mufasa just smiles at his mate before nuzzling her tenderly whispering in her ear, "Go ahead my Dear."

Sarabi just smile watching as Simba and Harry manage to probe Taka to play a simple game of tag while listening to the story,** ""Chapter 13: The 4 Champions?**

**It had been two weeks since Zazu's arrival. The Major Domo followed Harry throughout the day finding his classes very interesting. Even Potions. It was Halloween, and everyone was excited. For the School Champions would be chosen tonight by the Goblet of Fire.**

**The tension in the Great Hall was so thick you could cut it with a steak knife. The Goblet glowed with green fire and spat out a piece of parchment.**

**"The Champion for Durmstrang." Professor Dumbledore spoke to the Hall. "Is Victor Krum."**

**Cheers and clapping erupted throughout the Hall as Krum got up and walked up to the Staff table where Dumbledore directed him to a door behind the table.**

**"The Champion for Beauxbatons." The old man continued. "Is Fleur Delacour."**

**More cheers and clapping, especially from the boys, erupted as she too disappeared behind the door."**

"Goblet of Fire has chosen some people already though who is it for Hogwarts?" Lily ask curious of what's to happen while ignoring the forbidding in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sure we'll find out dear," Molly replies listening as Sarabi continues.

**""And the Champion for Hogwarts." The four tables waited with bated tension. "Is Cedric Diggory." The Hogwarts students cheered loudest while the other schools clapped for mere politeness as the Hufflepuff boy went behind the door as well.**

**"And now that the four Champions have been selected-" He stopped, the Goblet still glowed a bright green and spat out one more piece of parchment. **

**"Harry Potter." He said with fear in his voice, his suspicions confirmed. **

**"Harry Potter!" He called out again and the whole Hall stared at Harry who was in shock as was Zazu next to him."**

"HARRY?" Several voices shout in shock gazing at the book then the little cub who is poking Taka who stares in confusion not sure if he should play or not.

"He's just a cub you darn old coot!" Sarabi roars glaring at the headmaster who chokes back his words not seeing Lily's smug expression a bit before she calls out to the lioness.

"He done some dangerous stunts already, Sarabi so let see what he can do for now." The lioness nods taking steady breaths as others murmur their words. Mufasa just nuzzles his mate more in a soothing manner just as James hold Lily close to him hoping it would comfort her.

"But there will be no way for him to get out."

"I know previous tournaments were dangerous that some died."

"Sirius you're not helping," Lily and James snap in anger getting the dog animagus to smile sheepishly.

"Well forgot to mention that's what my father told me as a child," Sirius answers with a shrug of his shoulder "Any ways lets continue hearing the story or there will be war."

Sarabi smiles finding Sirius more of a comic relief and nearly laughs when Remus smacks him across the head before saying something in his ear causing the man to gulp. "From what Zazu had been told this tournament was very dangerous. If Harry was to take his father's place as King, he couldn't possibly participate in such a thing. Harry calmly walked up to the table and entered behind the table with Zazu flying in in his wake.

**"Vell?" Fleur asked the slightly feral looking child as he entered with the horn bill following him. "Do zey want us back in ze 'all?"**

**Zazu frowned. It was clearly meant to be an couldn't just sit idly by and let this female insult a member of the Royal Family and so he opened his beak to retort but Harry hissed "Shush it!" He reluctantly closed his beak. Soon the Headmasters and Headmistress along with a couple of Professors, and Mr. Moody, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch. Came into the room."**

"So the Banana Beak is there?" Sarabi question her mate who rolls his eyes at her words. "I should have known the idiot be there."

"I thought his mother was bad enough but Zazu? Really he should be retired," Taka inputs puffing out his chest just as Harry pounce on him accidentally biting his tail. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," The cub replies rubbing the back of his head sheepishly not realizing how cute it makes him look while Simba howls with laughter.

"Well Fleur seems to be…what's the word I'm looking for," Lily stops trying to decide to keep the word friendly or not.

"Bratty?" Severus suggest earning a nod.

"Well she is a veela so its understandable," Sirius muse thoughtfully then drools a little. "Though Veelas are really cute none the less."

Remus smacks him again getting him to rub his head gazing at him hurtfully as the man reply, "Down Padfoot."

**"Well, gentlemen, milady." Bagman said smiling at Fleur. "May I present, as incredible as it sounds, the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion."**

**The 3 champions looked dumbstruck. "Oh, very funny joke Meester Bagman." Fleur said.**

**"Oh this is no joke Ms. Delacour." Bagman said. "Mr. Potter's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire."**

**"Madame Maxime!" Fleur pleaded to her headmistress. "Zey are saying that zis, little boy is to compete as well!"**

**Harry growled audibly. He didn't take to being insulted well."**

"How dare that brat/bitch insult my son!" Lily and Sarabi shouts causing their husband and mate respectfully to shiver in fear.

Taka then gloats gleefully to his brother, "Didn't Sarabi use to beat you in some things?"

"Hush it, Taka," Mufasa mutters shyly not wanting to remember the incident of those times.

"Um…uncle Taka why did you become Scar?" Simba question hoping this would relieve some tension in the room.

"That's a long story, Simba," The brown fur cub answers gazing at his paws.

"Can you tell us a bit?" Harry ask softly moving closer to the other cub who things it over

"Ahadi," Just the one word need to be said to make Mufasa understand everything making him feel more guilty for not trying harder.

Sarabi sense Mufasa doesn't want to think down that path starts reading again nearly smiling as Simba and Harry settle to listen again while the other humans in the room furrow their brows. 'Who is  
' But no one dare to ask the question so they each settle just as food appears before them.

**""Calm yourself Mr. Potter." Severus said to the young Gryffindor.**

**"I didn't put my name in the damn goblet." Harry hissed to the girl who meeped slightly."**

"Tell her Harry," Sirius crows proudly earning glares by the woman in the room then follow by:

"Shut up Sirius!"

**""Then how did your name come to be in the goblet in the first place?" Karkaroff sneered.**

**"Perhaps he asked an older student to put it in here. Mr. Bagman suggested.**

**"O' course." Fleur said. "For ze chance to bring their school a great honor, and a thousand galleons to boot! Zis is a chance many would die for!""**

"Merlin here I thought the greasy git was bad," James grumble which Severus chose to ignore the insult to him from Potter.

Sirius on the other hand did the perfect mimic of Karkaroff "Then how did your name come to be in the goblet in the first place?" He then snorts using his normal voice, "Well it be something my mother would love to question about."

The cubs burst out laughing at the adults reaction not sure what to say but its the best entertainment they have so far. Sarabi smirks a bit in agreement of the humans though continues not wanting to add a comment at the moment. **""Perhaps someone is hoping for just that Ms. Delacour." Moody said looking at Harry with interest.**

**Zazu didn't like this human. Something was off about him. He fluttered down to Harry's shoulder. **

**"I have been with the young master for almost every hour of every day for the past two weeks." Zazu spoke up. "And he never went near the goblet or asked another student to put his name in it." A few eyebrows rose up at him calling Harry "young master."**

**"Zazu, shush it." Harry hissed again and Zazu again, reluctantly kept quiet."**

"So there are people curious why they call Harry young master to bad they won't find out," James said snorting then add as an after thought. "Other then if Harry was with us and we were alive he would sort of hear that from the house elves at Potter Mansion."

Mufasa stares at his son's human sire curiously asking him, "You are royal?"

"Not really just a Lord since my family line, Potters is an old family in the magical world," James answer trying to figure how to explain himself just as Mufasa hums in understanding.

"So all the families are like that in your world in away," He continues getting James to nod seeing the lion continue thing. "That makes sense then. Thank you for clarifying that for me, James."

"Sure thing," The man answers in return feeling at lease he help answer a few questions that been on the ghost lion's mind for some time.

**"Evidently someone wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple." Madame Maxime suggested.**

**"I suggest Beauxbatons and Durmstrang put more names in until we all have two champions." Karkaroff suggested.**

**"The Goblet is out, it won't be lit again until the next Tournament." Mr. Crouch said. "The Goblet invokes a binding magical contract in participants, he must compete." he said.**

**After a lengthy argument the Dumbledore suggested bed. And so Harry and Cedric left the Great Hall with Zazu and Timon and Pumbaa who had stayed behind after the students had left.**

**"How did you put your name in the Goblet?" Cedric asked with a grin.**

**"I didn't." Harry said honestly.**

**"Young Master?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Harry growled at him threateningly. "Drop it." He said.**

**"Er-right." Cedric agreed. "Good night." He said.**

**"Good night." Harry said as he made his way to his quarters."**

"So these humans don't believe him when our young one said he didn't put his name," Sarabi mutters coldly under her breath. "Pathetic."

Lily hum in agreement though at least some are believing. Some how the feeling things are going to get worse for her son is eating at her. James squeeze her hand in comfort along with giving her a smile.

"Wow they do remind me a bit of father," Taka said softly getting most to stare at the cub with interest. "Anyways who is reading next?"

Simba grins cutely raising a paw before anyone could say a word, "I will."

* * *

**Arashi: Well this part is coming in. Not sure when have bit of Taka's past though little mention for now. It looks like Simba's reading next chapter so what little chaos will happen. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13 Simba wk prt 14

**Arashi: Well Simba is reading this time so I have no idea what chaos this tricky cub will have. Hopefully Taka will let a bit more of his own story out but that will depend.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

Chapter 13: Simba's Turn

Simba pounce on his paws having a big smile seeing the name of the chapter. He remember the cream color cub before his passing makes him glad to know she's in the story. If he knows right it seems things will get more interesting.

"My turn now," The gold fur cub announce waiting for the book to change seeing no one else bother make a protest. **"Chapter 14: Nala**

**Nala had been looking for Harry for weeks now. She must have looked over half of Africa by now! Suddenly, she felt as if she was being drug through a stick somehow. She landed in some kind of stone cave with strange objects with humans on the walls. She growled threateningly.**

**"Do not be afraid madame." A human's voice said to her. She growled and found a old human male with long facial fur looking calmly at her. "Miss Nala I presume."**

**"How do you know my name human? She said the word human as though it where a swear.**

**"I believe you know our young Mr. Potter?" He asked making her perk up.**

**"Mr. Potter?" She asked.**

**"Harry." He elaborated."**

"Humans are such strange creatures," The young cub comments trying not to laugh imagining Nala's face.

Sirius and James snickers which Lily just ignores as Remus sighs wishing to have something to shut them up until he grabs his wand murmuring a spell turning both of his friends into Prongs and Padfoot. Prongs lowers his antlers in a half-hearted motion of threat as Padfoot barks away which Remus smirks.

"Ooh food," Harry and Simba said distracted but the latter shakes his head as Harry takes off to take a bite of Prong's backside.

Simba giggles reading again, "**"I knew he was alive." Nala said putting her head down in relief and closing her eyes in happiness. "Where is he? Is it really him?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. "How did you know my name?" She asked suddenly.**

**"I believe, we need a little chat." Dumbledore told the lioness."**

"This must be an interesting chat then." Dumbledore muse only close his mouth seeing Sarabi's look of mild distrust which he's unsure to do for now.

Mufasa nuzzles his mate which she purrs gently at the touch ignoring Taka, Harry and Simba's gagging sounds at the sight. Most of the woman just awe moving closer to their other halves if they are married or with someone they love. Simba shakes his head muttering something under his breath which Taka gives an understanding smile.

"It may be best if you start reading again Simba." Taka suggest lightly pointing at the book with his paw that turn a new page ready to be read again.

"It would be best if I do," Simba answers giving a grin then glance at the book. **"Later the same afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione where heading for his quarters for a long study session despite being a Champion meant you where exempt from exams.**

**"Nala." Harry said to the portrait of Pride Rock and it swung open. A roar and a scuffle later found Harry pinned down under a growling lioness and Ron and Hermione's wands pointed at her.**

**"Nala?" Harry asked in realization.**

**"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?" She asked, her eyes going softer.**

**"You...know this lioness Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion, lowering her eye only slightly."**

"Such a sweet moment of old friends meeting," Sarabi coos while Lily smiles at the image of a female lion in her mind who seems rather brave.

"Well at least she has her job done," Sirius reply thoughtfully then frowns. "Unless it be harder to convince Harry to go back."

"Which will be," Remus remarks as the other members of the orders mutter things.

"A lioness?"

"How did she appear?"

"Will you chicken buts shut up so we can find out?" Taka snaps rubbing his forehead having a mild headache.

"**You guys this is Nala." Harry introduced the lioness as she let him up and he hugged her. "She's my best friend."**

**"Friend?" Ron asked in shock.**

"'Friend the red-head talks,'" Taka mimics under his breath then gets tap by Harry who just grins finding it funny.

"Wonder what Nala will do next," The boy chirp thoughtfully thinking of his friend.

**""Yeah." Harry said happily. "What are you doing here?" He asked.**

**"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are YOU doing here?" Nala bounced the question back.**

**Harry and Nala continued their little argument until "Excuse me, but how do you two know each other again?""**

"…"

"Sirius don't even think of making a comment," Lily remarks giving the dark hair man a look.

"He won't but I will," A voice responds surprising Lily. "It seems Nala and Harry are good friends as we once were as kids."

Lily blinks remembering the times with Severus then sighs. Maybe if things could be for the better they could rekindle their old friendship.

**""We grew up together 'Mione." Harry said. "She's my best friend."**

**"Yes we understand that Harry, but what is a lioness doing in Scotland?" She asked seriously."**

"There is one spell I heard of but its rather rare to be used," Albus admits once the room quiets done as Simba raise a brow. "You may continue reading young cub."

"Thank you," Simba remarks smartly then continues as if nothing. ""That's an excellent question Nala." Harry said. "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

**"I don't know how I got here." Nala admitted. "It felt like I was being squeezed through a very thin stick."**

**"Trans-continental Apparition." Hermione said in awe to the Lioness.**

**"Excuse me?" Nala asked the human girl."**

"…Another Lily eh?"

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for that comment James!"

"Sorry Lily Flower," James replies softly kissing her cheek in hope of forgiveness only to be smacked again on the head.

"No kissing up, James Potter."

James gives a cheeky smile then wriggles his brows in a way that makes Lily smile which Remus and Sirius chuckles not caring that Peter is currently stuck in a cell below ready to hear whatever news there is. Other then find what would his punishment or future task will be set for him by Lord Voldemort.

**"Magic thing, gets her all weird." Harry explained. Nala smirked. "I assume you know about my magic then?" He asked his friend.**

**"Some human named Dumble or something like that told me." She told the three human teenagers. "He let me into your "room." She said looking around at Harry's quarters. "I missed you." She said, nuzzling Harry. "Your mother's missed you too."**

**Harry hugged his lioness friend and rubbed his face in her fur like he would his mother. Happy to have this reminder of home. Nala started purring"**

"Aw that is so adorable," Most of the women in the room including Sarabi coos.

"That's such an adorable sight," Minerva muse wiping a tear remembering her past with her husband how he use to pet her tabby cat form making her purr.

**""Uh, Hermione." Ron said getting the hint, maybe we should leave them to talk." He said tugging her robe sleeves. "Come on, come on." He said dragging a awing Hermione out of the portrait door and letting it swing shut.**

**"We need to talk." Harry said, pulling his face from Nala's fur.**

"They do have a lot to discuss," Taka answer then use his paw to wave the book over to him. "I"l be next to read."

Mufasa nods figuring it may help his younger brother to open up a bit more and hopefully see where he went wrong in the first place. Harry on the other hand grins changing over to cub form sitting next to Taka while Simba sit on his other side munching on a piece of fish that been given to him by Remus.

* * *

**Arashi: Life just bit me in the butt so sorry for not updating this one sooner. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon but as lon as life doesn't get me down. ^^; Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14, Taka's Turn, Wk part 15

**Arashi: Last chapter it was Simba reading so now its Taka/Scar cub. It may take Taka a bit to get through in this chapter which may surprise him how much he may have in common with Harry. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Warning-Some language

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

Chapter 14: Taka's Turn and First Task, Wizard King Part 15

Taking a deep breath the small brown cub said, **"Chapter 15: The First Task**

**Harry was utterly nervous. In one weeks time he would be judged by his skills in mock combat in the First Task of the tournament. Nala wasn't even speaking to him after he had told her he wasn't going back."**

"He's not going back? But why not?" One of the order members ask just appear after finish a mission reporting to Dumbledore.

"That's a story I don't think many want to think about," Albus tells the young order member who nods sitting down quickly curious to know.

Taka tilt his head scrambling his memories trying to think of what could happen before he died but comes up with a blank when Mufasa decides to say it so anymore order members comes in curious to know what they miss, "My death."

The said member just murmurs, "Oh."

"I'll start reading again," Taka replies tail twitching behind him. **"Flashback...**

**"I'm not going back Nala." Harry said to his best friend. **

**"But we need you!" Nala protested. **

**"No one needs me." Harry retorted spitefully. **

**"Yes we do, your the King." **

**"Nala we've been through this I'm not the King, Uncle Scar is." Harry said as Hermione paced the room and Ron just gaped in shock as they had entered just as Nala spoke about him being King before their current argument. **

**"Harry." She started. "He let the Hyenas take over the Pride Lands."**

**"What?" Harry asked in a shocked tone. Uncle Scar knew that the Hyena's had been banned by grandpa before dad became King. (Mufasa's father died when Harry was five) What was he playing at?"**

"Who is Mufasa's and Scar's father?"

"His name is Ahadi," Harry replies giving a nod to Taka telling him to continue.

**""There's no food, no water." She went on. "Harry if you don't do something soon everyone will starve." **

**"I can't go back. You wouldn't understand." Harry said as he sat down on the other side of his bed with his back to the others in the room. **

**"What wouldn't I understand?" Nala asked. **

**"I-it doesn't matter." Harry said. "Look." He went on. "Sometimes bad things happen-"**

**"Harry-" She interrupted him before he went on. **

**"And you can't do anything about it, so why worry?" **

**"Because its your responsibility!" Nala said firmly glaring at her best friend. **

**Harry glared back. "Well what about you? You left!" **

**"I left to find help!" Nala said. "And I found you. Don't you understand? Your our only hope!" **

**Harry scoffed. "Seems like that's all I am to anyone." He said before storming out of his quarters.**

**"And what's that supposed to mean?" Nala asked Harry's two human friends. Zazu raised an eye in curiosity as well. He had yet to hear the young master's story. **

**Ron and Hermione told the four animals (Timon and Pumbaa where in the room as well) in the room Harry's story as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry hadn't even told Timon and Pumbaa about his birth parents deaths when he was told. **

**"Apparently, whoever brought Harry to your pride took him from his mother's arms when they where killed." Hermione finished. **

**Nala looked close to tears. She had no idea. Her mother was holding him when she died. **

**Flashback end…""**

"So that's why he didn't want to come back since he still feels guilty," Sarabi murmurs nuzzling her two cubs who just stare at their paws.

Even Taka wince feeling more guilty about doing these things about the pridelands and everything else. Sure there are things are a blur at times though it comes back to him later. He bows his head glancing at Harry mouthing to him , 'Sorry.'

Harry gives a small smile knowing Taka isn't Uncle Scar as in Evil but a kind heart which he just nods while Taka reads again feeling a bit better. **"He and Nala had another fight afterwards about him coming back to Pride Rock, but he insisted he was never coming back and they both stormed off. Ron, Hermione, Timon, Pumbaa AND Zazu had tried to get them to talk, but to no avail. They wouldn't budge.**

**"I'm not hungry." Harry said the morning of the First Task.**

**"Just a bit of toast mate." Ron insisted putting a piece on Harry's plate. "Go on."**

**"I'm not hungry." Harry said again with a slight growl.**

**"Ron's right Harry, your going to need your strength today." Hermione said."**

"It must be something big then," Simba murmurs to himself curious of the task will be. Mufasa hums in agreement keeping an eye on his mate in case its something horrible

**""If you died Young Master, I'd never be able to face your mother again." Zazu said as he fluttered down on his shoulders when he flew in with the owls. Hedwig nipped Harry's ear affectionately before owl glaring at Zazu.**

**"Err..." Harry said noticing this. "Is something going on between you two?" Harry asked Zazu as Hedwig ruffled her wings and took off for the Owlery.**

**"Oh she saw me talking with an eagle owl." Zazu sighed. "Women." He said with a huff before taking off for the Quidditch Pitch."**

"So Zazu does know how to pick up women," Harry exclaims getting a confuse look from the humans as Sarabi and Mufasa laugh.

"I'm starting to think the same," Taka chips in laughing a bit.

"That's a big surprise that's for sure," Simba adds in until Sirius decids to interrupt the cubs joking around.

"What's so bad about Zazu and women?"

"He usually can't talk to them right or the superior air he gives off being Mufasa's majordomo other then being shy around females and adds comments at the wrong time," Sarabi supplies trying to keep a straight face.

**""Will All Champions please make their way to the tent just outside of the Quidditch Pitch please." Dumbledore announced after Harry had conceded into having a egg/sausage toast sandwich. Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and left with Fleur, Krum, and Diggory.**

**It was a quiet walk down to the white tent. All of them where nervous beyond belief. But in his nervousness, Harry managed to come up with a gameplan for getting past his dragon. He would use his animagus form's speed and power. They walked into the flap and found Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff and Mr. Crouch and Bagman waiting for them. Bagman pulled Harry aside.**

**"All right Harry?" He asked. "Got your plans all ready?" He asked.**

**"Yeah." Harry said. He peeked around the tent and Saw Nala in the Gryffindor stands with Hermione, Ron, Zazu and Timon and Pumbaa. She did come. His heart started doing back flips. Not minding that she was a lioness and he primarily human. He felt guilty about shouting at her in their recent argument and had wanted to apologize, but his damned pride wouldn't let him.**

**"Excellent." Bagman said, they walked back into the tent and he opened the sack he was carrying. **  
**"All right everyone, your task, is to collect the golden egg!" He said excitedly. "You will reach in here and pick out the model dragon that represents the real dragon you will face and the order you will face them in." He opened the sack. "Ladies first Miss Delacour." He said."**

"THE FIRST TASKS IS DEALING WITH DRAGONS?" James and Lily yells giving Albus a dark look which he just shrugs unsure how to appease the two Potters.  
"Fleur reached in and winced as she heard roaring. "Common Welsh Green." He said eagerly. "Your number is 2." The greeen dragon model squeakily roared up at her.

**"Mr. Krum." Bagman said handing the bag to the Bulgarian Quidditch player. Krum reached into the bag and pulled out a scarlet colored dragon that roared and breathed fire into the air.**

**"Chinese Fireball. Ooooo." Bagman teased. "Your number is 3." He handed the bag to Cedric who pulled out a silvery blue dragon which squeak roared up at him.**

**"Swedish Short Snout." Cedric sighed in relief.**

**"And so last but certainly not least is-" Bagman said.**

**"The Horntail." Harry said nervously. Of course he would get the most dangerous one.**

**"Excuse me?" Bagman asked.**

**"Nothing." Harry said reaching in and pulling out black dragon that roared much louder than the **  
**other models and glared up at Harry.**

**"Your number is 4." Bagman said in a nervous tone."**

"Horntails are nasty ones," Sirius murmurs remembering a bit of his past and lessons about dangerous creatures.

"My poor baby," Sarabi murmurs just as Harry leans against his mom giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure my future self will be able to handle it," The cub replies which the others ance at him only to have Taka clear his throat signaling he's ready to read again.

**"The challengers went by rather too quickly for Harry's liking. Soon he found himself being called out onto the field. He left the tent and walked onto the Pitch. He found himself staring up at the mighty beast.**

**Harry smirked as the dragon growled down at him and lashed its tail at him. He dodged it and sprang into his animagus form.**

**"Good god Potter's an animagus!" He heard Bagman's commentarty Harry in lion form smirked and ran at full spead dodging bursts of dragon fire. He ran around and around the dragon. It roared in frustration as he jumped over the tail that managed to strike the top of his front left leg. He roared in pain but ran onward. Determined to get the damned egg. He made a leap through the dragons legs and transformed into human form to grab the egg with his outstretched arms and rolled onto his feet. He then got the hell out and ran to the tent."**

"Told you so," The lion cub chirps smirking proudly which Simba just smiles ruffling his fur.

"A smart tactic which some would never thought about using," Remus comments feeling every proud of Harry's choice of strategy of getting the egg.

**""How about that?" Bagman shouted eagerly. "Our youngest Champion is the fastest to get his egg! **  
**Please be patient while the judges tally up the scores."**

**Harry entered the tent to find Madame Pomfrey tending to the Champions wounds.**

**"Over here Mr. Potter." She said gesturing to a free bed. "Last year Dementors, this year dragons!" She said in an angry tone as she patched up Harry's deep wound. He winced as she spread healing ointment on it that stung like fire. "If I didn't know what would happen to you all without me, I'd resign in protest!" Harry smiled. The nurse truly cared about the students of Hogwarts. He saw shadows outside the tent of his friends."**

**"They had dementors at Hogwarts?" Minerva hisses eyes burning at the very thought of her future students dealing with those horrible creatures as the rest of the occupants in the room just shivers.**

**""Harry you where brilliant!" Hermione said. Wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't even think about your animagus form! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitis Curse cause a Dragon's eyes are its weakest point!"**

**"That's what Krum did." Ron said. "Only the dragon panicked and squashed half of the real eggs. The real ones weren't supposed to be hurt."**

**"You where fantastic kid!" Timon said on his shoulder. "A real champ!" Harry rolled his eyes at Timon's lame joke and flicked him off onto the bed. "Hey! I'm just trying to be supportive."**

**"Yeah. Right." Harry smirked. He saw Nala walking into the tent.**

**"If you ever." She started. "Do something that stupid again, I will kill you myself." She said as she nuzzled him. Harry hugged her neck and nuzzled back.**

**"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Harry said. "I just don't think going back is a good idea for me."**

**"I want an explanation." Nala said. "Soon."**

**Reluctantly, Harry nodded in defeat"**

"Sounds like Sirius trying to joke in a serious moment," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Oi!"

"I'm starting to like Nala more and more as she interacts with Harry," Lily reply smiling at the possible future couple.

"They do seem a bit like Jams and Lily," Minerva murmurs to one of the female order members who just nods in agreement since she been in school with the marauders and Lily.

**""Oi!" Diggory called into the tent. "Potter! Their announcing the scores!" Harry and the others exited the tent and stared up at the judges tent.**

**"Cedric Diggory used a rather unique method of transfiguration to distract his dragon." Bagman announced.**

**But not enough apparently. Harry thought, as half of Cedric's face was covered in this thick orange paste.**

**"However, though he did get his egg the dragon gave him a rather severe burn." Bagman admitted. **  
**"Judges? How do you rate his performance?"**

**Maxime put up a seven in a ribbon like font above her wand.**

**Karkaroff put up a five in fire above his wand.**

**Dumbledore put up a seven as well. In a watery font above his own wand.**

**"Biased bastard." Ron scowled up at a smug looking Karkaroff."**

"I agree Karkaroff seems to be a damn freaking biased Bastard," Sirius mutters under his breath curious to hear his godson's score.

**"Harry didn't hear Fleur's scores nor Krum's and saw a rather panicky Zazu flying toward him. After reassuring Zazu he was ok as the bird checked him over for injuries, He looked up for his own scores.**  
**"Harry Potter used his own Animagus form to avoid the dragon's bodily weapons." Bagman said proudly. "To have mastered the Animagus form at such a young age is a once in a lifetime chance. However, his shoulder was badly cut by the dragon's tail. Judges?"**

**Madame Maxime sent up a ribbony eight.**

**"Not bad." Ron said. "I guess she took off for your shoulder." Ron said.**  
**Karkaroff sent up a fiery seven."**

**"You biased bastard." Ron said again. "You gave Krum ten!"**

**"It doesn't matter Ron." Harry said. "Honestly."**

**Professor Dumbledore sent up a watery number eight as well.**

**"Twenty three points. Not bad." Ron said.**

**"The second task will take place on the twenty fourth of February." Bagman announced. "Thank you."**

**The crowd cheered and left the Pitch. As did Harry, with Nala at his side."**

"Ronald!" Molly mutters thinking of her adorable baby boy at home which Arthur just sighs.

"I'm in agreement about Karkaroff is damn biased," Remus reply getting Sirius to smile at him.

"So who will read now?" Taka ask gazing around the room with curiosity ready to hand the book over.

"I will," Harry chips in before someone else could.

* * *

**Arashi: Well this chapter is done which isn't a long wait as the previous one. I'll try to have two chapters posted for this fic next time. If not it just be one. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Future Self's Love life wk 16

**Arashi: Cubby Harry will be reading the chapter which I find cute since he's sure his future self will do the right thing. Keep this short and simple so you readers can enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

Chapter 15: Future Self's Love life, Wizard King Part 16

Harry gives a big smile rubbing his paws together settling back to be in his cub form curious what mischief his older self will get into. He begins after clearing his voice, **"Chapter 16: The Unexpected Task**

**"Potter! Weasley! Pay attention!" Professor McGonogall told the two teen boys as Harry and Ron where sword fighting with one of Fred and George's fake wands. **

**Nala at the back of the class scoffed and muttered "Boys." as Harry blushed sheepishly and Zazu huffed indignantly as he'd been trying to get Harry's attention the entire time she was speaking.**

**"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age." The Transfiguration Professor said "As I was saying before, the Yule Ball is approaching. It is a tradition during the Tri-wizard Tournament going back generations."**

**Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil burst into giggles together.**

**"What's a ball?" Harry asked innocently."**

"Er…my question exactly," Mufasa said gulping seeing most men in the room just groans while the women just smiles thoughtfully or reminiscing.

"A ball is a party where many couples gather together wearing formal attire and dance though some just like to enjoy their time there talking if not dancing," Lily explain which all the lions in the room just nods.

**"McGonagall sighed while rubbing her temples. Of course Harry wouldn't know what a ball was being brought up literally in a cave. "A Ball is a gathering of couples where the respective partners dance together in formal attire." She explained to Harry while several of his classmates snickered and he blushed.**

**"Formal?" Harry asked again to more snickers and giggles.**

**"Didn't Sirius and Remus buy you Dress Robes before the school year started Mr. Potter?"**

**"You mean those green sheets?" Harry asked as they where slightly big for him.**

**The class snickered again. Nala even snorted a bit.**

**"Those are your dress robes Potter, you will where them and attend the ball with your dancing partner on Christmas Day." The cat Animagus explained."**

"So these Dress robes are formal attire then?" Sarabi question earning several nods in response.

"Well he's still not use to the wizarding world so they didn't have to really laugh at him," Simba hiss out with annoyance.

"They just find it funny," James answers frowning a bit knowing he wouldn't find it funny either.

**"I don't dance." Harry said not knowing what it was nor particularly caring.**

**""Yes you do Potter." Minerva narrowed her eyes at the close to growling in defiance teenager. "Its Mandatory for all Champions. It means you have to do it as a part of the Tournament." She added seeing Harry's confusion. He was intelligent, but his vocabulary wasn't quite there yet. "The Ball is open to fourth years and older, though you may invite a younger student if you wish.""**

"At least Minerva is kind enough to explain to him about the ball," Taka replies thoughtfully nodding to the said woman's direction. "Despite the fact Harry did live with a pride of lions."

**"This stunned Harry as he walked to his next class in his socks. "Anyone you wanna ask mate?" Ron asked his friend as Nala walked next to him.**

**"Never thought about having a mate before." Harry said making Ron stop in his tracks knowing what "mate" in that sense meant.**

**"Harry." He said rubbing his temples. "Just because you ask a girl to dance doesn't make you bonded for life." He said. "We need Sirius and Remus." He said.**

**Nala seethed at the thought of some unknown female touching what was hers. Perhaps I can get that greasy haired human to help me. She thought. He seems to have a fondness for Harry."**

Sirius starts cracking up at Severus's look of disgust as the others in the room just digest what they heard. Everyone has one thought which Remus said for everyone in the room, "We're doom. Harry is like James!"

"OI!"

"Its true dear," Lily said shaking her head sadly.

Taka and Simba just laughs while Harry frowns thoughtfully then shrugs continuing as if nothing, **""Excuse me, a WHAT?" Severus asked Nala a short walk later.**

**"Something that turns me temporarily human." Nala said again.**

**"Is this about the Yule Ball?" Severus asked in an amused tone.**

**Nala growled warningly at the human letting him know he was on thin ice.**

**"I see." Snape said changing his tone to an understanding tone. Wanting what you can't have. "I'll consult my books." He said**

**That night Harry's head swam in confusion with different female advice from different sources, Remus and Sirius, Timon and Pumbaa, Zazu, Hermione, Fred and George and surprisingly, Cedric Diggory, his fellow Champion who already had his date.**

**"I wish I had never left the oasis." Harry muttered into his pillow in a muffled voice. Everything was so simple there. No grades, homework, no wearing clothes other than his loin cloth. He sighed in remembrance of what was seemingly lost to him forever."**

"Nala is to become a human?" Sarabi muses thoughtfully then smiles. "That's going to b interesting. I wonder what Harry will do now."

"This life is so confusing for him," Remus replies trying not to wince a bit knowing at times life isn't always fair.

**"In the coming weeks, Harry would ask quite a number of girls ranging from third years to fifth as in tradition with his Pride that the Prince's mate would be not that much older or younger than he was. All turned him down. Some politely declined, while others laughed in his face, a few even giggled uncontrollably and didn't answer. Even Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister who said she already had a date, she was going with fellow Gryffindor Fourth Year Neville Longbottom and Hermione who already had a date as well, she refused to tell Ron and him who he was. Harry broodingly sat on his bed a week before December twenty fifth and stared at the Leo constellation in the sky. It couldn't have been this hard for dad to pick mom could it? He asked himself. Then he remembered that Princes had arranged matings. Oh yeah, that's right. He thought with a small smile. Mom was chosen for him practically when they where infant cubs. Then It hit him. Nala. He thought. But she's a lioness. I'm not entirely sure that everyone would approve of me dating a lioness.**

**"And it doesn't hurt the animals when their turned into goblets?" Zazu asked the transfiguration teacher as they discussed the properties of Animal transfiguration.**

**"Only if the spell is done incorrectly, or if a faulty wand is used." Minerva assured him. "For example." She aimed her wand at him and silently casted the spell Ferreverto. She thought firmly doing the one, two, three movement on Zazu's beak.**

**Zazu was instantly transformed into a rather gorgeous golden goblet. After de-transfiguring him she asked. "Now, that didn't hurt did it?"**

**"Har har." Zazu said dryly. "Oh my, look at the sun, goodnight Minerva." He said flying out of her office window and into the fading sunset only to turn around and head for the window he used to enter the third floor where Harry's quarters where..""**

"First its Hedwig now Minerva?" Sirius question making a face only to get a glare from Minerva

"So it doesn't hurt at all?" Mufasa ask listening to the fact Zazu just turn into a goblet.

"Like it state in this chapter as long its done right and not incorrectly or someone else's wand is being used," Remus answers the ghost lion who nods.

* * *

**Arashi: Things are slowly coming together now as it shows. Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Love in the air, Wk 17

**Arashi: Figure this would be an early Halloween treat for all the readers enjoying The Order's Read The Wizard King.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

Chapter 16, Yule Ball

Bouncing on his paws Simba waves the book over before anyone else could read it. He smirks evilly replying mystically, "**Chapter 17: The Yule Ball**

**For some reason, Nala had started to avoid Harry. This upset him a lot. Every time he brought up the Yule Ball she would slink out of their now shared quarters. If only Nala was human. Harry thought in despair as Christmas Day kept getting closer and closer. What Harry didn't know, was that Severus had found a Animas Transfigurus Potion that turned an animal into a human form for eight hours. And she had been practicing dancing along with Zazu who wished to surprise Minerva at the Ball. Nala's human form was a stunningly pretty Asian girl with gorgeous black hair. Zazu's human form was an older English gentleman with graying hair. Severus had now just enough, for the both of them to drink one dosage, for the Ball."**

"She does sound gorgeous," Sirius remarks only to be whack by Remus. "What?"

Lily rolls her eyes muttering, "Boys."

"She must look beautiful though not sure about Zazu," Little Harry said earning some snickers around the room. "What did i say?"

"Nothing little one," Sarabi replies licking the top of her son's head hearing a small purr finding it rather adorable Harry is taking Nala's human appearance. She couldn't help but be curious about his older self for his reaction.

"**Nala was nervous. She knew Harry was upset that she was avoiding him, his reluctant agreeing to go to the Ball with one half of a pair of human twins attested to that. She was reluctant to go with him as well. But seeing as she didn't have a date and it was Christmas Eve, she agreed to go with Harry. Nala inwardly seethed at the thought of her Harry dancing with another female. And she planned to come up to him at just the right moment.**

**Christmas Morning had arrived. And Harry even had a few packages at the foot of his bed. Sirius had given him a "One Thousand Ways To Charm Witches" book. Which was basically an instruction manual about how to get dates. Remus had given him a very nice red with gold trim cloak that could deflect most minor and a few moderate jinxes and curses. Ron had given him a box of Chocolate Toads. A chocolate candy that had a spell on it so its toad shape actually acted like a real toad. Hermione had given him a book on Dark Arts Resistance spells. He smiled as he ripped the head off of a frog and the spell wore off of it. This gave him a bit of primal pleasure, seeing the ribbiting/moving chocolate frog go limp in his grasp. He supposed this was the predator in him.**

**Ron Yawned Harry a Happy Christmas as he woke up and dug into his own present pile. Nala, unfortunately, was no where to be found all day. This depressed Harry as he and Padma walked into the Great Hall along with the other Champions. To his great surprise, Hermione walked in on the arm of Durmstrang's Champion. Viktor Krum. Cho Chang, one of the girls Harry had asked, walked in on the arm of Cedric Diggory. And a Ravenclaw boy Harry didn't know walked in with Fleur.**

**The ball started with the traditional dinner. But, unlike the usual style of food appearing, couple tables where spread throughout the Great Hall and menu's where at either seat. Harry looked to the Headmaster in confusion and Dumbledore was going over his menu thoughtfully.**

**"Pork Chops." He said firmly to his plate. And Pork Chops appeared with two side dishes.**"

"Someone is really jealous isn't she," Taka tease wriggling his brows at Harry giving a smile only to laugh when the smaller cub pushes him muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"That must be the surprise to see a friend go with someone like that," Remus nods knowing the fact very well.

"Seems that chocolate frog thing is prey for you humans," Mufasa comments finding that part interesting and amusing seeing the humans in the room shrug.

Harry changes from his cub form back to his human with big green eyes, "Can I try one?"

Minerva nods configuring the said candy handing it to the boy find him tearing off the head giving an air of satisfaction while Simba starts reading, "**Getting the I idea, Harry looked over his menu. "Tenderloin. Rare." He said firmly. Having eaten raw meat nearly half his life, Harry despised cooked meat. Much like a werewolf. Unfortunately, Madame Pomfrey would not allow him to eat raw meat. So when it came to things like steak, he could have at the most, rare cooked meat. And his steak appeared. Cooked to the order. He had no idea how house elves could be so precise. He supposed it had to do with some Transfiguration law or something that didn't apply to house elves.**

**He and Padma made small talk. She talked about her family. Her brother, her sister Parvarti in Ravenclaw, and her bunny, binky, who died last year. He had never been so bored in his life. When she talked about Binky, he remembered chasing rabbits in the Pridelands with Nala. He got a dreamy look in his eye and Padma obviously thought he was dreamy over her.**

**"Who, is that?" Padma asked. Harry looked around. Entering the Hall, was an elderly gentleman, and the most beautiful human girl he had seen in his life. She was Asian. Had the most gorgeous, long, shiny black hair he had ever seen. And her eyes where the same color as- She was walking over to him! And to his surprise, a familiar voice came out of her mouth.**

**"Would you like to dance?" Nala's voice said.**

**Harry's eyes widened. "Nala?" He asked. Nala nodded her head and smiled. "H-how did-"**

**"Severus." She said simply and giggled. "He brewed up something called Animus Transfigurus and Zazu and I took a dose."**

**"Is Zazu?" Harry started to ask but Nala nodded. "That man dancing with McGonagall now." **

**Harry looked to the dance floor that had appeared while Padma was talking and indeed, the man Nala came in with was dancing with the Transfiguration Professor who had a blush on her face as she was gracefully guided through the Waltz."**

"That's a big shock for the little guy," Sirius said thoughtfully then smiles at the image in his mind.

"This a sweet moment between Harry and Nala," Lily adds wishing to see it.

"Though who would have thought that Banana Beak will be dancing with someone," Taka murmurs to Simba making him snort before picking up where he left of.

"**"Padma." Harry started.**

**"I understand Harry." Padma said with a smile. She and the other Gryffindor girls knew how he felt about the lioness. So did most girls in the school. That's why most turned him down. It in reality, broke their hearts to see Harry's innocent, hurt expression but polite acceptance of their declining of his offer. But they where all trying to get him to ask the Lioness to the ball. He just didn't see it. Boys. She thought as she walked over to Dean Thomas who hadn't gotten a date in time.**

**Harry allowed Nala to lead him over to the dance floor as a slow dance began playing. It was quite amazing. Harry had never thought to picture Nala as human, but she was the most beautiful human girl he had ever seen. They grasped each other's hands and Harry twirled Nala as did other men to their dates.**

**"Ah, look at that buddy. Our little guy's growin' up." Timon said as he and Pumbaa watched Harry dance with Nala.**

**It was the best night of Harry's life."**

"It looks like there may be a start of something," Molly murmurs to her husband who nods in delight.

The others move in their seats closer feeling something big is about to happen. Two sets of parents wait with bated breaths as suspicions of the following scene may contain gets them a little impatient. Simba smirks feeling their looks of annoyance as he reads a bit more slowly to keep the intense moment continuing.

"**When the ball was over, Nala had to be escorted back to Severus's quarters to change back into a lioness. "I can't believe you did this for me." Harry said to Nala who blushed.**

**"It was more for me really." Nala said. "I couldn't stand the thought of an unknown human female touching what's mine."**

**"What's mine?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow**

**"Uh." Nala said in an embarrassed tone. "What I meant was-" Harry cut her off. By pressing his lips to hers. It was just a simple, closed mouth kiss. That was over in a few seconds. They parted with a light smacking sound and Nala opened her eyes again.**

**"Did you feel that?" Harry asked.**

**"Like a wildfire was blazing through both of us? Yeah." Nala admitted.**

**"I wonder what it means." Harry said.**

**"Dunno." Nala said as She grabbed Harry's slightly larger hand. She then, regretfully, let go."**

The whole room is feel with "Awes" by all the women thinking how cute what they learn.

"Young love is bollosming before our every eyes," Remus murmurs as both Sirius and Remus wipes imaginary tears from their eyes.

James gives a beaming look and said proudly getting Mufasa to hum in agreement, "That's my boy."

"Why to go little brother!" Simba crows getting the little human to blush not quite understanding what's the big deal of the kiss.

"Simba just get back to reading, "Taka said before giving Harry a teasing wink. "Besides who would have thought our little Harry here is all grown up."

"SHUT UP!" The boy crows turning pinker but it didn't stop a smile forming.

**""Goodnight."**

**"Doognight...I mean Goodnight." Harry said nervously as Nala went into Severus's rooms.**

**"Ah, young love." Zazu said fondly.**

**"What about old love?" Harry asked cheekily**

**"Cheeky little brat." Zazu retorted flicking one of Harry's ears and he too went into Severus's rooms.**

**Harry sighed in his bed that night, looking up at Leo who was winking at him almost knowingly."**

"Things are coming to something even more bigger," Lily muse thoughtfully.

"You think he'll go back with the Leo winking almost knowingly?" Remus question furrowing his brows as Lily shrugs.

"Hopefully he'll make a right choice soon," James said feeling proud his son no matter what the choice is.

"I agree with you James," Mufasa reply nodding as the book changes to a new chapter as the others in the room gaze at each other curious who will read now.

* * *

**Arashi: Still haven't quite decide who is next yet for next chapter who will read. Things are coming more closer to the end but not quite yet. Please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17 Not His Fault, WK 18

**Arashi: Two more chapters left before it comes to a close. Sarabi will read this turn out with many learning more things comes to a light. Even Taka will have a peace of mind from all the guilt that keeps running in his head though shows from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

"I'll read next," Sarabi said seeing the book floating towards her making her furrow her brows at the title but starts. **"Chapter 18: The Second Task**

**Harry had a dream last night. It was a dream he has had many times since the day I died. He dreamt he was seven again, and in the gorge where Scar had taken him. Every single time, when I'm thrown to the bottom of the gorge, His younger self demands why his older self didn't save me. It pains me to watch this, every single time he has it.**

**"NOOOOOOOooo" Young Harry shouts down to the gorge as his dad falls while Older Harry just stands there and watches. "WHY?" Younger Harry demanded pushing Older Harry. "Why couldn't you save him?" **

**He shoved Harry again. But this time, Harry fell off of the same gorge to the same fate as his father.**  
**Harry jolted awake shivering and shaking in sweat soaked sheets. After calming down, he pulled his legs into a fetal position and hugged his knees after looking up at Leo sadly as it was dim tonight.**  
**Though Harry likes to think so, he hasn't completely let go of the past. And this worries me to no end…"**

"Sounds likes times when Sirius gets nightmares," James whispers to Remus who nods while their said friend shakes his head.

"Guilt among other things can eat at you," Sirius muse more to himself can't believing it still hurting his future godson so badly but can see why.

"Who couldn't he save?" Simba question furrowing his brows knowing he heard it but with such information he's learning leaves him a bit jumble on the information.

"Well just have to see," Taka replies giving a frown but smirks when Harry still eating those strange chocolate frog things. He pounces on the boy unable to stop the urge to play which Simba soon joins in distracting the adults for a few minutes

"Sarabi why don't you continue reading," Albus suggest watching the two cubs and boy play happily as she nods seeing the same sight which makes her smile.

**"Take a bath? What the bloody hell did that mean? Harry wondered as he made his way to the Dungeons for Potions. Cedric Diggory had already worked out his egg clue and knew that you had to fine tune it. He only suggested Harry to take a bath with the egg and think things over in the hot water. Which was why Harry found himself a week before the Second Task taking a night time stroll with Timon and Pumbaa to the Prefects Bathroom to which Cedric had given him the password.**

**After muttering the password (pine fresh) Harry put the egg aside and filled the swimming pool sized tub to nearly the brim with nice hot water and enjoying the effects of all the different jeweled taps that lined the sides. Particularly enjoying the effect of one that emitted neon color bubbles that changed colors and another tap that turned the water bright green with some kind of bath potion that gave it the scent of Granny Smith apples. After removing his robe he lowered himself into the water as did Timon and Pumbaa at the other end. All 3 enjoyed the magically kept warm water as Harry swam a few laps before actually bathing. **

**After he was finished he sat at the side of the pool and grabbed his Egg only to stare at it as he opened it once more. The horrible shrieking noise emerged and he immediately closed it again with a frustrated growl.**

**"You need to put it under the water Harry." A familiar voice said from above. Harry looked up to find Moaning Myrtle, one of Hogwarts many ghosts giggling at him.**

**"Myrtle!" Harry shouted in shock. He realized he was naked and pulled a group of the color changing bubbles over to him. "I'm not wearing anything!" Yes, living with humans had started giving him a sense of modesty about his body. Though Sirius and Remus told him this was something called "puberty" at work."**

"A little pervert?" Sirius laughs shaking his head remembering the story of Moaning Myrtle and his own encounters with her.

"That she is," Remus replies tapping his chin hten flush a dark color while James and Sirius continue laughing while the lions tilt their heads in confusion but let the moment pass as they start grinning a bit.

**""That's what the other boy did. He sat there for the longest time, nearly all the bubbles where gone." She giggled at the memory.**

**"Is that what you do with your time? Watch the Prefects take baths?" Harry asked accusingly.**

**"Sometimes." Myrtle giggled.**

**This comment only made Harry sink further into the sweet smelling suds. Only just below his nose so he could breath and glare at the girl ghost at the same time."**

**"Its true she does," Lily remarks earning several squawks of those dealing with the ghost peeping on them before.**

**""You need to open it under the water." Myrtle said again to the feral child.**

**"That doesn't make any sense." Harry retorted.**

**"That's what the other boy did." She repeated to the dense boy.**

**Shrugging, and making sure Myrtle had turned around, Harry escaped his bubble safeguard and dashed for his egg before getting back to the glowing color changing bubbles now on a bright neon blue. He cautiously lowered the egg into the water and opened the hinges. But unexpectedly, the hideous screeching did not come. All that came where a few bubbles as if someone where drowning.**

**"You need to put your head under it too." Myrtle instructed Harry. He shrugged to Timon and Pumbaa who had come over to him and all 3 put their heads under the water.**

_**Come seek us where our voices sound.**_  
_**We cannot sing above the ground.**_  
_**And while your searching ponder this.**_  
_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss.**_  
_**An hour long you'll have to look.**_  
_**To Recover what we took.**_  
_**But past an hour, the prospects black.**_  
_**Too late its gone it won't come back.**_

**The mysterious yet beautiful feminine voice finished its haunting melody and the 3 males broke the surface of the water to breathe."**

"That's a interesting song," Mufasa states furrowing his brows knowing it's a riddle.

Taka lift his head grinning, "Could it be something special you care about most and have to retrieve it back in a time limit."

"Maybe though we'll find out soon," James said agreeing with the cub who smirks at him.

**""So its something underwater. "Harry said.**

**"And they've taken something of yours." Timon added.**

**"And ya have to find it in an hour." Pumbaa said as the warthog hoisted himself out of the water and shook himself dry as Myrtle wrinkled her transparent nose in distaste.**

**"Or its gone forever." Harry said in a worried tone. "The Lake!" He said excitedly. "What lives in the lake apart from the Giant Squid?" He asked out loud. He looked around for any inspiration and looked above to see a painting of a mermaid snoozing on a rock. "Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the lake are there?" He asked.**

**Myrtle laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "It took Cedric much longer than that to figure it out!" She gestured to the painting. "And that was with HER awake to. Giggling and showing off and flashing her fins." She glared at the sleeping mermaid. Harry started playing with the now neon pink bubbles as he sat in the water thinking.**

**"Myrtle," He started, realizing a problem. "How am I supposed to breath underwater for an hour?""**

"That's an interesting question," Mufasa states curious how his son will breath underwater.

"Gillyweed," Lily supplies making a face as Alice and Frank hum knowing much about the said plat

"What is it?" Taka ask raising a brow in confusion.

"Basically it's a magical plat that a person eats to swim easily and be able to breath underwater for so long depending amount you eat," Remus explains which most of the lions nods but figure it come more in the story so settle for listening.

**""Myrtle looked slightly offended, but thought for a moment. "There's always gillyweed. "She suggested. "It gives you gills and fins for a while, so it would give you a little speed boost. Then there's the Bubble Head Charm." She ticked off the suggestions as she named them. "I'd tell you how it goes, but I never got that far in Charms." She added sadly.**

**Deciding to look it up, and making sure Myrtle had her eyes closed, Harry put his robe back on, surrounded himself, Timon and Pumbaa in the Invisibility Cloak given to him from an unknown person or persons, but had once belonged to his birth father. They made their way back to his quarters and slept.**

**…...**

**"You said you'd already worked out that egg!" Hermione hissed to Harry the next day in Herbology as they squeeze Bubotubers for their pus.**

**"I just needed to sort of fine tune it Hermione." Harry whispered to his bookish friend. "I've got what I need to do down, and I'll be ready by next Tuesday." He insisted confidently having already looked up the Bubble Head Charm and had been practicing all week. It was Friday and he had all weekend to practice it as well."**

**"Well at least he's being prepared for what ever is coming next," Sirius comments feeling very proud of the boy.**

**"I'm curious to see who they've taken for Harry," Molly ask when a thought ran through everyone in the room but waits with bated breath as Sarabi continues to read.**

**"Monday evening came too quickly for Harry's liking. He spent most of Monday wondering where Nala was, for she** **had been avoiding him again that weekend for some reason. And what it was the merprople had taken from him. He jolted up in bed in the early hours of Tuesday morning realizing what they had taken. **

**No one messed with HIS Nala and lived.**

**…...**

**Harry swam fast into the lake, his bubble surrounding his head allowing him to breathe Surprisingly, he had an easier time swimming than he thought he would as the water was below freezing. He performed another tricky little charm several times called the Propulsion Charm which allowed a swimmer to propel themselves forward several meters at once. Twice he had been attacked by a Grindylow, a water demon that lived mostly in lakes and ponds, and he got each with a nifty Stinging Hex. After a while he heard that haunting melody.**

_**An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took.**_  
_**Your times half gone now make more haste, lest what you seek stays here to rot.**_

**The hell she will. Harry thought madly swimming as fast he could in the freezing water toward the voice. Soon he came upon an underwater village. Merpeople watched outside their huts made of grass and mud and had Grindylows chained outside like dogs. In the middle of the "Village Square" where Three humans, and Nala sleeping soundly. Three merpeople stood their ground as he approached."**

"Yup its who I thought it be," James muse which his wife glance at him with confusion but he shakes his head already guess who it be. Someone his son loves would be Nala and he would do anything to keep her safe.

"That's not a good idea to have him angry," Mufasa said twitching remembering a few who harm Nala by accident causing his son to show his temper which he figure gotten it from his human parents.

**""MOVE." He growled at them. They picked up spears and held them at the ready.**

**"You've got until three!" Harry said putting up 3 fingers to emphasize his point. "1!" He put up one finger. **

**"TWO!" He put up a second finger before shouting "Stupefy!" A jet of red light hit the leader and the others scattered in fear. He swam to Nala and cut the ropes that held the lioness prisoner with a quick "Diffindo." After putting her over his shoulders, he looked around. The other champions where no where in sight. Thinking the worst he moved to free the other hostages. But the chief stopped him.**

**"But she's my friend too!" Harry pleaded pointing to Hermione who was also tied up. Cho Chang was tied up as well. And some small girl who looked similarly like Fleur.**

**"Only your hostage may you take." The chief spoke to him. "Leave!"**

**Harry refused to keep the others in mortal danger and decided to stay behind. As long as his Bubble Head Charm remained active he could breathe underwater as long as he needed too. Krum showed up next. Having attempted Human Transfiguration and turned himself into something like a half man half shark. He went for Hermione.**

**"Let me!" Harry insisted to Krum who was going to slice the ropes with his teeth. He didn't want Hermione hurt. "Diffindo!" He shouted again and Hermione's ropes fell off. The Krum Shark then carried Hermione back up to the surface.**

**Another ten minutes passed and Cedric finally showed up. He had used the Bubble Head Charm as well and used Diffindo to get Cho out of her bindings.**

**"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked.**

**"Dunno. But hurry up and get to the surface." Cedric suggested as he hoisted Cho over his shoulder and swam up."**

"He's being a true friend wanting to help the others," Simba said glancing at Harry who tilt his head humming thinking his future self may be as great as his daddy.

**"After a few more minutes passed, Harry realized Fleur wasn't coming. "Damn my noble streak." He said as he moved to the little girl. Stinging Hexing a few more Merpeople, Harry hoisted the girl on the same shoulder as he had Nala which was very difficult. As Nala weighed more than the girl. He started swimming with difficulty. Pausing every few moments to perform the Propulsion Charm. His eyes where getting heavy. How long had he been underwater? He noticed that the Mer Chief swam alongside him. Would they kill him if he couldn't get to the surface?**

**He, Nala and the girl gasped for breath as they broke the surface of the water. They swam to the dock where Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore where waiting to help them out of the water. Nala shook the freezing water off of her as Harry and the little girl where given warm blankets to wrap up in and get warm. **

**Harry performed a drying charm on Nala and then a warming charm so she wouldn't freeze.**

**"You moron." Nala hissed. "Dumbly wouldn't have let any of us die!"**

**"But the song said." Harry started.**

**"That was only to make sure you finished within the time limit you idiot!" Nala hissed in his face.**

**Harry flinched when she moved closer but calmed when she nuzzled his face. "Its sweet that I'm the thing you'll miss most in the world though." She said with a smirk in her voice."**

"Women are so tricky and confusing," Sirius said only gulping seeing the glares from the female occupants in the room making him give a nervous smile.

"Well at least Nala is safe," Little Harry said looking relieve that his friend is fine not seeing the smirks pass between Mufasa and Sarabi finding it still cute.

"Sarabi, continue reading please," Taka ask hoping to finish the chapter before the women decides to get at Sirius.

**"Harry and Cedric tied for first. With Krum in Second Place, and Fleur in Third.**  
**Harry had a dream that night. It started out as the same dream he had many times before. But this time, something changed.**

**"WHY?" Young Harry asked. "Why couldn't you save him?"**

**Harry thought this out this time. "Because I was only seven years old. I couldn't have saved him if I wanted to. It wasn't my fault." He got on his knees and hugged his seven year old self. "It wasn't our fault." He hugged his seven year old self as Young Harry cried out his sadness in his arms. "It wasn't our fault."**

**This is the last time in his life Harry would have this dream. And for his sake, I am grateful."**

"Does this mean he'll be going back?" Simba ask moving from paw to paw wanting to read more.

"Mufasa why don't you do the honors of reading next," Albus said thinking something bad will happen as the others smile at the image comes to their mind at the last scene.

"Sure," the ghost king nods smiling a bit as the book moves towards him as Sirius runs around the room as those have want shoot spells at him for his insulting words even if its true for most of the men in the room.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Prince's Decision, wk 19

**Arashi: One more chapter left to this great story. I wonder how the others will react to how things will go in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

Chapter 18: The Prince's Decision

Mufasa stares at the chapter title with shock and pride showing in his red eyes which Sarabi ask curiously, "What is it?"

"You'll see," He tells her softly before clearing his throat to read as the occupants settle to listen. **"Chapter 19: I'm Going Back!**

**It was mid June. Exams where upon the students of Hogwarts with a vengeance. Everyone was excited about the Third Task which would take place June the Twenty Fourth. Being a School Champion, Harry was exempt from these exams. And spent his exam time reading up on hexes and curses seeing as it was unknown what the Third Task would be just yet. Yet at the back of his mind, a little voice told him that his home needed him.**

**I can't go back. He told himself. I may have accepted that it wasn't my fault dad died, but I abandoned my home, my family. They'll despise me.**

**No they won't. The voice said.**

**Mother will hate me. Harry retorted.**

**She'll understand. Because she IS your mother. The voice said.**

**Go away. Harry told the voice as he fired an Impediment Jinx at a table in an empty classroom that **  
**Professor McGonagall was allowing him to use during the Transfiguration exam. The table was reduced to dust after three tries. Now, onto the Shield Charm. I'll need Hermione for this."**

"A mother would really understand," Lily said sighing as her baby kicks which she rubs her stomach reassuringly.

"I would never hate him," Sarabi adds. "I would be proud of him and love him as always."

Little Harry hugs his mother's leg as she nuzzles him with affection while the others look on with soft smiles. Mufasa hums in agreement continuing.

**"The End of Exams celebration took place the evening after exams ended. All four houses gathered together in the Great Hall and celebrated the beginning of their week of freedom. After the End of Year Exams, students where given a week off to relax, study, do whatever they wished as long as they remained on the grounds and in the castle. Harry was enjoying the celebrations as George Weasley was dancing with Angelina Johnson, one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quiddich Team. He walked outside with Ron and Hermione to get away from the noise. They sat on the edge of the lakeside when the sky started taking on a corporeal form.**

**"Harry." A familiar voice said to Harry from the lion shaped face in the clouds.**

**"Father." Harry said standing up as Hermione and Ron gasped."**

"Could it be you, dad?" Little Harry ask with curiosity and a tinge of hope in his voice.

"We'll have to see little brother," Simba whispers to him as the human nods leaning against the gold fur cub while Taka cleans his paws.

"I have a feeling this will be a shock for Harry," Arthur states scratching the back of his neck feeling the hair going up.

Mufasa shrugs furrowing his brows and reads the book getting lost into the words again. **""Bloody Hell." Ron said nervously."**

"Ronald! Language!" Molly screeches at the book as the others hush her.

**""My son, you have forgotten me." The face said.**

**"No." Harry said as the wind picked up. "How could I?"**

**"You have forgotten who you are, and in so have forgotten me." Mufasa's voice said as the clouds started to take on a more clear form. Students pressed up against the glass in awe at the scene in the Great Hall. "Look inside yourself Harry. You are MORE, than what you have become."**

**"How can I go back?" Harry demanded. "I'm not who I used to be."**

**Ron and Hermione gaped in awe as the true form of Harry's adoptive father appeared in the sky. The noble lion stood tall and proud.**

**"Remember, who you are." Mufasa told his son. "You are my son." He said calmly. "And the one true King."**

**Harry looked down in thought and nodded in determination at what he was going to do. Suddenly, the face of his father faded into clouds again.**

**"WAIT!" Harry shouted, running away from Ron and Hermione after his father. "Please! Don't leave me!" He begged his father's spirit. "Father!"**

**"Remember." Mufasa trailed off as the clouds became normal again for night."**

**"He's not the same but I agree," James replies tapping his chin making the lions and his son that lives with the pride look at him with curiosity. "He should go back and take his place. Its where he belongs other then its part of life."**

**""What was that?" An unknown African wizard said as he came walking up to Harry.**

**"Who are you?" Harry asked.**

"Rafiki," Sirius states having a hopeful look as the others look unsure at the suggestion.

"Old friend of the Headmaster. The weather." He said with a laugh. "Very peculiar, don't you think?" Rafiki asked the young King as he gazed into the sky."

"I was right!" Sirius said happily wearing a smirk only to be whack by Remus which he gives the sandy hair man a pout.

**""Yeah." Harry said as Ron and Hermione walked down the grounds to them. "Looks like the winds are changing."**

**"Ah, change is good." Rafiki nodded his head.**

**"Yeah but its not easy." Harry said. "Going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Rafiki then smacked Harry on top of his head with one of the hardened fruits hanging from his walking stick.**

**"OW! Geeze, what was that for?" Harry demanded as he rubbed the back of his head."**

"Oh boy Rafiki is going to have one of his logical moments," Mufasa moans rubbing his head remembering being on that end of the stick.

Taka wince remembering times where their father Ahadi been hit. His mother Uru been smug about something but he couldn't remember what the conversation been about. He glance at Harry seeing he's rubbing his head wincing at the idea.

**""It doesn't matter, its in the past!" Rafiki laughed madly.**

**"Yeah, but it still hurts." Harry said as he held the throbbing area of his head.**

**"Ah yes, the past can hurt." Rafiki said, pulling Harry into a semi hug making Harry raise an eyebrow. "But the way I see it you can either run from it, or, learn from it." He swung his stick to smack Harry in the face but Harry ducked just in time.**

**"Hah! You see?" Rafiki shouted triumphantly. "So what are you going to do?" He asked slyly."**

"Yup there is his wisdom," Taka groans out snickering a few minutes before Harry spots something akin to a stick whacks him on the head making him wince. "Hey!"

"You learn from the past," The boy replies grinning cheekily while Simba rolls on the ground laughing.

Mufasa just chuckles feeling very proud none the less continues reading ""Well first." Harry said with a grin. "I'm gonna take your stick." Harry grabbed the stick and tossed it to Ron who threw it far away.

**"No no! Not the stick!" Rafiki shouted running to grab it from the air. "Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted as Harry ran toward the gates.**

**"I'm going back!" Harry shouted as he turned on the spot instinctively as he exited the school grounds.**

**"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki shouted laughing triumphantly. Basking in his victory to get the young King to return to his rightful home."**

"I'm glad he's going back," Lily said smiling catching Sarabi's eyes. "He'll be able to face it with more ease and no regrets."

"That's true," the dark beige lioness answers with a kind smile.

Jumping on his feet Harry ask innocently, "Can I read the last chapter? Please?"

All the adults nod noticing the book heads to the boy as a screen of light shoots from the book. Their mouths drop open seeing the words on it. "You can now see what will happen besides hearing it. Enjoy this and thank you for reading this whole time."

"That I didn't expect to happen," Albus said blinking earning nods around.

* * *

**Arashi: The last chapter for wizard king though not sure for this particular fic just yet. There may be a small scene or so but hard to say. Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Final Battle, Wk 20

**Arashi: The final chapter of The Order Reads The Wizard King. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King since belongs rightfully to Disney. Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Wizard King goes to Dean the Cuddly Fox since it's his fic. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***Original story will be in bold**

Warnings-Character death

Summary: Having an encounter with a lion ghost known as Mufasa, the order is reading a story which may have an affect on their future. How will most endure of the fact knowing the truth is possible before them? One question comes to their mind, who is the Lion King?

* * *

Chapter 19: The Final Battle

The little boy stares at the screen showing Nala, Hermione, and Ron on the screen which confuse him but pays no attention to it as the tours read a note that came next, "As the reading starts please watch the screen, H."

"I guess we'll watch the screen after all though its different from the last," James point out as the boy clear his throat ready to start reading.

**"Chapter 20: The Battle of Pride Rock**

**"Where is he?" Nala asked as Ron and Hermione, who had had their memories modified by Rafiki, shook their heads in defeat. They couldn't find their friend.**

**"Hah! You won't find him here!" The aged wizard known as Rafiki said. "The King, has returned." He grinned to the animals.**

**"I don't believe it." Nala said in a relieved tone. "He's gone back.""**

"I hope they get the hint," Lily moans feeling there will be a stupid idiot moment about to happen.

**""Gone back?" Timon asked.**

**"Harry's gone back to challenge Scar." Nala told the Meerkat, Warthog and two humans.**

**"Who?" Ron asked in confusion.**

**"Scar." Nala repeated.**

**"We know he's got a scar." Pumbaa said dumbly.**

**"No, its his uncle." Zazu elaborated.**

**"The crazy human is his uncle?" Timon asked in confusion.**

**"NO!" Nala roared in frustration. "Harry's gone back to CHALLENGE his uncle to take his place as KING."**

**"Oh." Ron, Timon and Pumbaa said dumbly."**

"I think even Peter is smarter then those three numbskulls," Sirius said shaking his head only to pale a bit as Molly glares at him for insulting her son.

"Its true what he said," Remus replies seeing the red head woman huffs as Harry continues reading.

""Idiots." Nala scoffed."

Little Harry scrunches up his nose in thought and said something that has the Marauders to laugh, "I agree with Nala about Ron, Timon, and Pumbaa." He shakes his head going back reading the book again, **"…...**

**Somehow, Harry had apparated to Africa. He had to hurry. He ran across the desert day and night using magic to sustain his body with the handy Aguamenti charm and a handy transfiguration spell that brought food. Soon he was in the Pride lands again. And was shocked as he brook a dry twig in the dirt with his foot. His home had lost its radiant glory. Now it was little more than a wasteland. No longer did herds of herbivorous animals graze in the brilliant green. Nor did young elephants play splashing games in the now dried up streams.**

**"Uncle Scar, what have you done?" Harry asked in despair. Lowering his head in sadness.**

**"Its awful, isn't it?" Nala asked making Harry jump in surprise. He heard Timon and Pumbaa tossing their cookies nearby as Zazu flew overhead to Pride Rock to presumably find help for the coming battle."**

Everyone in the room gasp at the scene of the death land then glance at the lions especially Mufasa that looks sick at the sight. Taka drops his head to his paws no longer smiling as hints of tears of regret in the corner of his eyes.

"Its really awful," Taka murmurs regret heavy in his voice not wanting to look at his own brother much less his two nephews.

The little boy moves closer to the brown fur cub wrapping an arm around him whispering reassuringly, "I'm sure things will get back to normal."

Taka gives a hopeful look at the raven hair child who grins cheekily at him making him smile as well. Simba nods as well showing he agrees with Harry's words. Harry clears his throat and begins reading again, ""I didn't want to believe you." Harry admitted.

**"How did you guys get here?" Harry asked in curiosity.**

**"Port Key." Nala answered. "Dumbly." She also said before he asked who made it.**

**"Right. Of course." Harry said."**

"It would make sense you would help them," Molly praise nodding to Dumbledore who just hums in though processing what they learn so far.

**""Eugh, we're gonna fight your uncle? For this?" Timon asked in distaste surveying the Pride Lands.**

**"Yes Timon, this is my home." Harry said looking away from him and out to Pride Rock. "If I don't fight for it, who will?"**

**"I will." Nala said coming to his side.**

**"Its gonna be dangerous." Harry cautioned his best friend.**

**"Danger? Hah, I laugh in the face of danger HAHAHA." Nala mocked what Harry had said long ago."**

"That's so adorable," Alice gushes smirking at Lily remembering the times she fight against every word about her liking James Potter. As if knowing what her good friend is thinking she sticks out her tongue at her earning a giggle which she grins knowing her best friend knows her to well.

**""Talk about yer fixer uper." Timon muttered. "Well kid, if its that important to you, we're with ya till the end." Timon said with a bow.**

**Harry smiled and they moved further into the Pride Lands. Soon coming to Pride Rock. Where hyenas where lazing about and fighting for scraps of food.**

**"Hyenas." Timon said. "I hate hyenas." He whined. "So what's your plan for getting past these guys?" He turned up to Harry."**

"Only thing that will work would be live bait but it depends if it would work," Remus muse only to roll his eyes when Sirius mutters darkly.

"A perfect punishment for that traitorous rat which seems like a good idea."

**""Live bait." Harry said firmly narrowing his eyes at the lazy scavengers.**

**"Good idea." Then the meerkat realized what he was talking about. "Hey!"**

**"Come on Timon, you guys need to make a diversion." Harry said.**

**"Whadyya want me to do?" Timon half shouted. "Dress in drag and do the hula?""**

"Lily…"

"Yes Alice?"

"Its like fifth or six year isn't it."

"Yeah…"

The lions and little Harry stare in confusion at the two woman's conversation but the look of annoyance on Minerva's features and the embarrassing looks in the three Marauders' eyes said more then enough. It must been something they've done similar which thy didn't push. Harry clears his throat to read again

**""Luau!" Timon is dressed in a grass skirt and mini flower tiara. "If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Pumbaa here cause he's a treat." He gestures to Pumbaa who is on a dead leave platter and has an apple in his mouth. "Come on and dine, all ya gotta do is get in line!"**

**The hyenas, buying the war dance, are salivating at the tasty looking swine. And coming closer to the two.**

**"Are ya achin'?"**

**"Yup yup yup." Pumbaa sings.**

**"For some bacon?"**

**"Yup yup yup."**

**"He's a big pig."**

**"Yup yup yup."**

**"You could be a big pig too. Oi!" Timon finishes. They both scream as the hyenas chase them away with hunger in their eyes."**

"…Definitely like that time," Minerva grumbles a blush gracing her cheeks glaring at the three Marauders who have the decency not to look at her.

**"Great job guys. Harry thought. "Nala." He said turning to the lioness. "Find my mother and assemble the lionesses. I'll look for Scar." He ordered. Nala nodded and ran off. He shouldn't be to hard to find. Harry thought.**

**"SARABI!" Scar's voice echoed throughout Pride Rock.**

**Harry gasped behind a stray boulder and saw his mother cooly walking up to the ledge where Scar was. Not even flinching as the hyenas that remained behind snapped at her ankles threateningly.**

**"Where is your hunting party? Their not doing their job!" Scar demanded as he paced back and forth.**

**"Scar there is no food. The herds have moved on." Harry's mother informed the treacherous lion.**

**"No! Your just not looking hard enough!" Scar insisted with a dangerous growl.**

**"Its OVER." Sarabi insisted. "There is NOTHING left. We have no choice, we must leave Pride Rock."**

**"We're not going anywhere!" Scar snapped at the lioness.**

**"Then you have just sentenced us to death!" Sarabi declared.**

**"Then so be it." Scar retorted.**

**"You can't do that." Sarabi insisted.**

**"I'm the King I can do whatever I want."**

**"If you where half the King Mufasa was yo-"**

**"I'm TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Scar roared as he smacked Harry's mother backwards with his paw so hard that she toppled over onto her side."**

"Sarabi?" The scared voice of Taka begins trembling.

"Yes?" The beige lioness replies wondering what is wrong with the cub.

"Sorry," He whispers which she gives him a warm smile showing he's forgiven since for him it would be in the past.

**""SCAR!" Harry roared in fury as lightning/thunder appeared in the sky causing the lionesses on scene to look in his direction. Scar gasped as he saw Harry walk down the rocky pathway. He waved a stick in the direction of one group of hyenas and one yelped as it was hit with a Stinging Hex. Another on the opposite side of Harry yelped when it was hit with a Cutting Curse.**

**"Harry." Scar said in disbelief as his "nephew" did something to his hyenas that guarded the rocky slope down from where the human teenager was hiding. "Impossible." He whispered to himself. **  
**"Your dead."**

**Harry bent down on his knees and turned his mother's head to meet his face.**

**"Who are you?" She asked. Not seeing Harry as a face she remembered. He had grown up since she last saw her little human.**

**"Mother, its me." Harry said.**

**"Harry?" She asked in surprise. "Your alive? How can that be?"**

**"It doesn't matter." Harry insisted hugging his mother's neck. "I'm home." She nuzzled her human son as the shock of him being alive wore off. He then let her go, reluctantly, and turned angrily to Scar.**

**"Harry. I'm surprised to see you. Heh, alive." He said with an annoyed glance up at the hyenas.**

**"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Harry spat as he creped closer and closer to Scar."**

"He has no good reason really," Mufasa said shaking his head before telling the young cub who stares at him with fear in his green eyes wondering if that's what his own brother thought of him. "Scar isn't truly you Taka."

"But I became him though," Taka argues shaking his head then adds softly. "I hope this will end well."

**""Its OVER Scar." Harry said to the evil lion. He concentrated and the Pride was stunned when a full grown lion that looked so much like Mufasa appeared in his place. "Either step down or fight."**

**"Well I would naturally." Scar started. "But there's one little problem. "You see them?" Scar pointed up with a paw pad up to the cliff above them. The entire hyena pack was back and leering down at Harry. "They think I'm King." He pointed to himself.**

**"Well WE don't." Nala protested as the assembled lionesses gathered around the area. "Harry is the rightful King."**

**"Have you told them of our little secret?" Scar asked Harry in a teasing tone.**

**"That's not going to work Scar." Harry insisted with a glare at his now disowned in his eyes **  
**"Uncle."**

**"Ah yes, but what about your faithful subjects? Have THEY put it behind them?" Scar asked glancing at the lionesses.**

**"Harry, what is he talking about?" Nala asked in confusion. The other lionesses and Sarabi also confused.**

**"So you haven't told them your little secret?" Scar smirked as he paced the wall in front of Harry. **

**"Tell them then. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"**

**The silence among the Pride was deafening to Harry. All the lionesses looked from Harry to Scar who was smirking victoriously. Hoping that they weren't going to hear what they where.**

**"I am." Harry said sadly hanging his head sadly causing gasps."**

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT HARRISON JAMES POTTER!" Lilly screeches glaring at the screen sending the cold chills in the air.

Harry stares at his human mother in shock before shivering a bit thinking, 'She's scary like mother.' He clears his throat continue reading,** ""Sarabi looked to Nala who was shaking her head in denial.**

**"It's not true." Sarabi said as she gave Harry a desperate pleading look. "Tell me it's not true..."**

**Harry's magic crackled in the air in silent rage at Scar for making him the bad guy in his little drama. "Its true." Harry said sadly as he closed his eyes. He was not in human form again and everyone could the genuine sadness in his eyes. There had to be more to the story.**

**"You SEE?" Scar growled loudly. "The human bastard admits it! MURDERER!"**

**"NO!" Harry shouted back. "It was an accident!"**

**Scar walked around Harry to intimidate him. "If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive! :Its your fault he's dead!" He sneered almost gleefully at Harry as the hyena's gathered behind Scar and surrounded Harry. "Do you deny it?"**

**"No." Harry said as he was pushed back to the cliff.**

**"Then your guilty!" Scar growled at his nephew.**

**"No, I'm not a murderer!" Harry insisted. His seven year old self emerging thanks to the bastard.**

**"Oh Harry, your in trouble again." Scar smirked, delighted in the fact that he was about to finish off the last thing standing in his way of being the TRUE King of Pride Rock. "Only this time, Daddy isn't here to save you." Harry had backed up to the edge. "And now, everyone knows WHY!" Scar snarled as Harry slipped off the ledge instantly shifting into lion form instinctively as he grabbed the rock with his claws. Lightning struck the dry brush and started a fire which spread fast under Pride Rock. Harry struggled to climb up. Flames burning the dead wasteland that had once been a luscious Savannah.**

**Scar sat back pretending to be thinking. "Hmm, this seems familiar. Where have I seen this before? Let me think." He smiled at the memory of killing his brother. "Oh yes I remember. This is the exact same way your father looked before he died."**

**Harry was confused. Why was Scar telling him this?**

**Scar grabbed onto his front paws with his claws extended causing Harry to roar in agony. "And Here's MY little secret." He told his nephew. He leaned in close to Harry's ear. "I. Killed. Mufasa."**

**Harry had a flashback to that fateful moment when his dad was falling to the bottom of the gorge. His younger voice blended in his mind with the scream of his older voice with a "Nooooooo!" With one giant leap he transformed back in mid air and plunged his wand into Scar's throat. The magic inside him crackling with utter primal rage. Scar's air was being cut off from the magical tool being pressed against his throat. "MURDERER!" He shouted."**

"At least Harry knows the truth now," Arthur said out loud earning nods and hums in response as the tension fills up in the room making him shake his head.

**"Scar was stunned. He certainly didn't remember his nephew being this strong.**

**"Tell them the truth." Harry demanded with a growl of fury.**

**"The truth?" Scar asked nervously. "The truth is is in the eye of the behold-" He starts to choke as **  
**Harry pushes harder with his wand. "Alright." He coughed. "All right." He gasps. "I did it."**

**"So they can hear you." Harry hissed.**

**"I. Killed. Mufasa!"**

**The lionesses start toward Scar in fury and the hyenas attack in a wall of claws and teeth. Those that came at Harry where blown back by the Knock Back Jinx.**

**He flicked his wand and one was thrown off of the cliff backwards with a small explosion sound. Timon and Pumbaa come running in and bowl hyenas over. Hyenas where flying left and right as the warthog barreled into them.**

**"Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Hot stuff! Whoo!" Timon shouted as Pumbaa plowed through the hyenas.**

**One hyena managed to get onto Harry's back and was trying to snap his neck with his jaws. With a whack, Harry felt the hyena fly off and saw a baboon with that African wizards staff fighting off a group of hyenas with human martial arts. Finally knocking out the last one with a sucker punch as it ran up behind him.**

**…"**

"I'll never accuse that crazy monkey not able to have any moves," Harry said shivering earning a glare from Sarabi and Lily which he gives them a cute loop sided smile before reading quickly. **"Zazu had been captured the moment he landed on Pride Rock and then flung unceremoniously into a cage made of bones. He heard the battle going on and wished he could help. He saw Timon running into the cave in panic.**

**"Let me out let me out!" Zazu shouted to Timon. HE then saw the hyenas chasing Timon. Shenzi Banzai and Ed.**

**"Let me in let me in!" Timon shouted back. HE rushed in between the bars of the cage in and ran into Zazu who tried to comfort the terrified Meerkat who was faced with his natural enemy. The hyenas where salivating while looking at him. "Please don't eat me." Timon begged.**

**"Problem?" They heard Pumbaa's voice from the cave entrance.**

**"Hey? Whose the pig?" Banzai asked.**

**"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa asked in an angry tone.**

**"Uh oh they called him a pig." Timon said.**

**"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa repeated.**

**"Shouldn't have done that." Timon said as Shenzi looked at him questioningly.**

**"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Pumbaa shouted.**

**"Now their in for it." Timon grinned.**

**"THEY CALL ME! MR. PIG!" Pumbaa shouted in fury. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted as he ran at them and bowled right into the now yelping hyenas kicking and ramming them causing them pain. '**  
**The hyenas ran off in fear.**

**…"**

"Hate to admit it does sound like Moony right there," Sirius said to James who nods while those unsure the meaning of the nickname looks on in confusion before turning back to the screen and listen to Harry Read again.

**"Harry is now chasing Scar up the high point of Pride Rock. Harry runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. He leaps up to confront Scar on the cliff like ledge and lands on his knees. Scar starts to look nervous. Seeing as he is cornered and at his nephew's mercy. He was cornered at the ledge and there was a pillar of flames behind him so he couldn't very well jump to escape his human nephew's wrath.**

**"Murderer." Harry muttered as he began coming closer to Scar.**

**"Harry." Scar pleaded. "Please, I am family. Its the hyenas. Who are the real enemy." He insisted as the hyenas growled at the insinuation. "It was their fault. It was their idea."**

**"Why should I believe you?" Harry spat as he transformed back into lion form. "Everything you EVER told me, was a LIE."**

**"I should have been King in the first place!" Scar spat venomously, seeing he was in a tight spot. "I was only born a few moments later, I was much smarter than your bastard father."**

**Harry remembered what Professor Dumbledore had told him once. "It is not our abilities that define us Scar." He spat. "It is our CHOICES."**

**"Harry." Scar said. Trying to appeal to his nephew's forgiving nature he had shown even as a cub. **

**"You wouldn't kill your old uncle would you?"**

**"No Scar." Harry said firmly. Narrowing his green eyes. "I'm not like you."**

**"Good. Good." Scar brightened up when he realized he wasn't going to die. By the hands of a furless freak anyway. "You truly are noble Harry. If there's anything I could do, let me know. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He said using the same falsely friendly tone Harry now realized he used throughout his childhood.**

**"Run away Scar." Harry spat with venom in his voice. "Run away, and NEVER RETURN."**

**Scar realized what Harry had just done. Exiled him. "Yes." The older lion said as he walked away from him. "As you wish, your MAJESTY!" His paw swiped up ashes into Lion Harry's face and he roared in pain.**

**Harry and Scar traded blows with their claws for a while. And Scar tried to get on Harry's back and snap his neck. Harry threw him off several times and slapped his face. Harry roared as Scar's paw smacked his face. He returned the blow. Scar finally threw him back Harry was on his back on the ledge of the cliff. Scar leaped at him. Using some quick thinking Harry used his front paws to literally throw Scar off of the cliff through the flames into the bottom of Pride Rock that had yet to be consumed by the fire."**

"Not bad for a fight which Harry is holding up nicely," James praise feeling proud of his son for being fair.

"Its better since he even use Scar's words against him," Sirius adds snickering a bit.

**"Scar found himself surrounded by hyenas. "Ahh." he said relieved. "My friends."**

**"Friends?" Shenzi mocked their former leader. "I thought he said we where the enemy."**

**"Yeah, that's what I heard." Banzai said menacingly.**

**"Ed?" They both asked the insane hyena.**

**Scar soon found all the hyena's licking their chops having not eaten in several days.**

**"No." Scar pleaded. "Wait please, you don't understand. NO! NO!"**

**Harry looked away as his uncle's shadow was pounced on by hyena's shadows in the fire's light. He transformed back into human form and sighed."**

"I get eaten by Hyenas?" Taka screech eyes wide suddenly glad he didn't really remember how he died but seeing and hearing it does make sense.

"Um.." Simba sighs moving closer to the other cub giving a reassuring look which Taka gives a grateful expression for some understanding.

**"It's over. He thought. It's finally over.**

**Nala came over to him as well as Sarabi. Pride for her now grown son in her eyes. He hugged both. The rain finally came and drowned out the fire. Scar's body had been dragged off by the hyenas. The gray skies letting out tears of joy for the Pride Lands true king had come home. Rafiki came up and also hugged Harry. Very proud of the small human that he had brought here as an infant.**

**"It is time." He said to Harry, looking up at Pride Rock, somehow even more majestic in the rain. Harry transformed back into his lion form and began his ascension onto the rock's ledge where moments before he was fighting Scar. Timon and Pumbaa watched in awe as did Zazu. Harry had been telling them for a while that he wasn't the King, yet here he was, finally accepting his duty. Harry overlooked the Pride Lands.**

**"Remember." His father's voce rang through his head. Reminding him of who he was.**

**He let out a roar. A roar that echoed throughout the Pride lands. The lionesses let out roars of their own. Accepting him as their King.**

**_Epilogue_**

**_The Pride Lands returned to their former glory as time went on. The herds returned joyusly with the news that the rightful King had returned home. It is now three years later. Harry remains in his lion form most of the time now. No one from the Wizarding World bothers his Pride much except with letters from his friends/family. The Herds where gathering at the bottom of Pride Rock for the Presentation Ceremony of the King's daughter. Kiara. Zazu flew to Pride Rock and landed at a now full grown adult Harry's lion form and bowed. Harry smiled at his Major Domo and went over to his mate Nala who was nuzzling their days old daughter. Who surprisingly was born lion, but could turn into a human. Like a reverse Animagus form. Kiara mostly stayed in her lion form however. Harry bent down and nuzzled his purring daughter. Rafiki came and performed the same rituals he had on Harry for his Presentation. Then presented her to the animals of the Pridelands. Who accepted her as Princess._ **

**THE END"**

"Aaawww!" Most of the women in the room went seeing the last part.

"Well at least we know what happens," Mufasa replies smiling at his younger brother and Simba knowing the three of them have to go back to the heavens.

Sarabi sniffles nuzzling against Mufasa for a moment not caring he's a ghost while their human cub walks hesitantly to the Potters telling them kindly, "Thank you for loving me even if weren't able to raise me."

Lily hugs him tight whispering, "No matter how you were raise I still love you, Harry."

"As I do son," James replies from behind his wife as the portal opens for Sarabi and Harry to leave first.

Sarabi nods to Harry to follow her which he gladly does in his golden cub form wondering what he learn he'll remember. Mufasa watch with eyes of sadness seeing his mate going to the right time she belongs as Harry. He glance at Simba and Taka to see another portal to the Heavens where the Great Kings and Queens resides.

He turns to the human replying truthfully, "Thank you. James, Lily I hope you will do well with your son as much as possible. I know its hard for you not seeing him grow which I regret myself but we're his parents none the less. So I wish you luck."

With those words the fine king walks to the heavens with the two cubs chatting away. The book disappear from sight which leaves the others wondering. Will they have the memories of what they've learn? Or will it disappear? A note appears before them as a young girl's voice replies, "I know you don't know me yet or probably ever see me but I'm Lily, James, Sarabi, and Mufasa's granddaughter, Kiara. I believe my daddy will like for you guys to have the memories since a message is being sent to the pride but I hope you guys use the information wisely. Thank you for reading Daddy's story."

"Well that's a surprise," Dumbledore replies thoughtfully before glancing around. "I believe this meeting is adjourn."

James nod walking hand in hand with his wife lost in his thoughts. He murmurs to her softly, "Love you, Lily."

"Love you too, James," the red head murmurs not realizing at that exact moment Sarabi is telling her mate she loves him as their son curls up besides his best friend trying not to gag at the lovey dovey sight his parents are having.

* * *

**Arashi: The Order Reads The Wizarding King comes to a close. I hope you guys will enjoy this last chapter to this. Should there be a fic for the incident with the marauders that's briefly mention here? Please read and review.**


End file.
